Truth in the Dark
by Dark Austral
Summary: Slade spots the perfect opportunity to seize what is rightful his once again, the perfect apprentice.
1. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Slade and Robin, it would be so much fun to play with their lives, but alas I do not. sniff

A/N: Ok, I really was disappointed not seeing Slade at all in the new season, especially with the Brotherhood of Evil. Whether is was his son's involvement or what not, I'll just say that Slade was too busy with planning his next attack. This story will contain angst and Robin torture, just warning ya! It takes place during the episodes where the Brotherhood of Evil has captured Robin.

Summary: Slade spots the perfect opportunity to seize what his rightful once again, the perfect apprentice.

**Truth in the Dark**

**Chapter 1: From bad to worse**

Robin stared down at the chessboard, his eyes blazing in anger. Though, one could not see his eyes through the mask, his body posture spoke volumes. Before him, the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil continued to mock the Boy Wonder with that annoying monotonous voice.

"_Would he just shut up! Not even Slade talked this much," growled Robin mentally, "I still can't believe I got beaten by a brain. Life's so unfair_!"

"Take him away," ordered Brain.

Robin allowed himself to be hauled out the room, his hands handcuffed behind his back. Looking up at the frozen statues of the majority of the Teen Titans, Robin felt a wave of despair threaten to engulf him. How could he be so stupid! He should have known that Madame Rouge could morph herself into any person. He should have been more wary when handing his spare communicator to Hot Spot. He should have…

His train of thought was interrupted as the guerilla guards threw the young boy into the wall of his cell. Allowing himself lay on the ground, Robin glared at them, as the metal door slide shut and the only light entering the cell came from the space between the bottom of the door and the floor. Sighing, the Boy Wonder sat crossed-legged on the ground and began to formulate any ways to break free of this prison and warn the remaining the Teen Titans. And, if worse came to worse, he would have to come up with some explanation in order to ask for the Justice League's aid.

"_Please, don't let it come to that. I'm not ready to see Bruce yet_," pleaded his mind.

-In a populated city nearby, deep underground-

Slade looked up from his workbench, frowning at the televised destruction of the Teen Titans. The TV screen revealed the wall lining with statues of the frozen teenage superheroes somewhere inside the hidden base of the Brotherhood of Evil. Of course, Slade knew exactly where the base was. He had a certain habit of making sure where all his enemies where. Hence the disappointment he felt when he located Robin's beacon from inside the base, inside a cell. The microscopic homing beacon was located in Robin's brain, hidden underneath all the neural electrical impulses. Slade hadn't wanted to place such a device in his apprentice's mind at first, but Robin's defiance and value was too great. A hallucinogenic dust to drive Robin mad and reveal to Slade if the boy's obsession would continue onward after his 'death' was the key to see how faithful the boy remained to his master. Adding the beacon to the dust was just a bonus. And now, if the Boy Wonder or his friends ever somehow found the chip by miracle, it was too engrained into the boy's mind that removing it would result in permanent mind damage.

"I have decided to finally put the leader of the Teen Titans to rest. Yes. That is correct. Robin the Boy Wonder, the former protégé of Batman and leader of the Titans will cease to exist," the monotonous voice of Brain announced.

A group of villains arrived on the screen, a calm Robin walking in the middle of the group, his hands still cuffed in front of his body. Slade narrowed his eye and studied his apprentice. Oh yes, even after Robin's escape, Terra's betrayal, Slade still considered Robin his first and only true apprentice. The boy's mouth was tight and his face was void of all emotion as the crowd of villains cheered for the demise of one of the great superheroes.

Professor Chang began preparing the machine. Robin shifted his body slightly as if to watch the professor. Slade grinned behind his mask. Oh, he knew what exactly what Robin was planning. Knowing the outcome of the fight that was about to begin, Slade left his temporary warehouse and decided to pick up where Brain was sure to fail.

Robin never felt this calm before in his entire life. His mind seemed to have flipped a switch and opportunities that he had not seen before existed before his very eyes. Shifting his body slightly, pretending to watch Chang, Robin took one deep breath and leapt into the air.

Doing a back flip in the air, the Boy Wonder sent his feet crashing into the two front guards. Twisting his body towards the wall, Robin landed his hands on another guard's head, spun around and using leverage sent himself flying towards an air vent. Tucking his head in, the boy slammed into the screen and skidded into the vent. Urging himself forward without a break, Robin began to crawl, blood seeping on his forehead from a head wound. He could hear shouts being yelled and the clambering of villains to find out where he was. Knowing soon that the villains would catch up, Robin found the nearest vent, kicked out the screen and landed quietly in the bathroom.

"They'll be able to track me if I go out the normal way," muttered Robin to himself. Going into one of the stalls Robin peered down the toilet and noticed that it was just an open hole. "Please, make this worth it," prayed the boy before diving head first down the toilet.

-------

"Have you found him," ordered Brain.

"No, sir. He somehow disappeared. We are now searching the woods, but there are no tracks or scent whatsoever," reported Madame Rouge.

"Where did you go, Robin? Why would you leave your teammates behind? Is it because you finally revealed your true colors as a coward," pondered Brain.

-Meanwhile, outside-

Robin collapsed on the snow behind a boulder, bringing up his shivering body into a ball. He somehow managed to live through his crazy little stunt, but now he feared that he would die of hypothermia. After falling into the sewer, Robin was able to take a few fresh clean breathes of air, before being sucked into a drainage tube and into the icy-river. Fighting the strong current and clawing at the ice to access the needed air pockets, Robin searched for a thin spot in the ice. Figuring he was far enough down the river, Robin began his exhausting swim to shore and kicking at the ice in order to break free and take in gulps of precious air.

Staying close to the shore, Robin ran down the bank. But soon after, coldness set in and pure exhaustion caused the Boy Wonder to collapse. Crawling on his hands, Robin found a temporary shelter and hideout between the boulders. Too weak to collect wood and knowing that the smoke would alert the Brotherhood of Evil where he was, Robin wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep his center warm and began to doze off.

He didn't know how long he sat there or if the coldness was finally getting to his brain, but the next time he mustered the strength to look up, Slade stood before him.

Slade simply started down at the shivering boy that was snuggled between two boulders. Knowing full well that Robin was going to escape, Slade took the fastest transportation to get here and begin his search through the woods to find his apprentice. Raising an eyebrow underneath his mask, the mastermind took in the soaking wet, shivering boy.

"Wonderful," croaked Robin.

"Despite your current condition, you still have enough strength to talk back to me, I feel honored," mocked Slade.

Robin growled, which sounded more like a moan to Slade's ear. Slade turned his head westward. He could hear those blundering villains of the Brotherhood making their way slowly towards the pair.

"We'll have to continue this delightful conversation later on," stated Slade.

Robin, too weak to hear the on-coming footsteps and his mind numb, narrowed his eyes at Slade, "Huh?" But the only answer he got was a punch to his face, enough to send him falling into darkness.

---------------------------------

A/N: Well, there ya go! My first Teen Titans fanfic, dealing with my favorite two characters: Slade and Robin. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks.


	2. The one who got away

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were a great way to start the day. Robin is once again in the clutches of Slade, but what will happen to him this time when most of the Titans are frozen and the rest are still trying to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Well, you'll just have read and find out.

**Ch. 2: The one who got away**

Slade looked down at the unconscious boy that lay sleeping on the small cot. The boy was stripped of his uniform and wearing an extra pair of black fleece clothes. However tempting it was, Slade kept the mask on Robin's face. Slade watched as the boy moaned, his eyes squeezing shut and his body shivering.

"You're one lucky boy," muttered Slade as he pulled the blanket tighter around Robin, "I've lost you once but not again."

Walking out of the small room, Slade made his way down the stairs into the main living room. He was staying at a temporary friend's house. Bringing Robin to a hospital was suicide and bringing him all the way back to his hideout was to far and the boy would die. So, the next best thing was to bring him to an old friend of his. Not that he would consider one of the top female hackers/spies Brynja Grid an old friend but more of a constant ally. Whenever he needed an extra human hand, information or just a place to stay, she welcomed him with open arms. Brynja was another military experiment, but she was old when they experiment on her, around 100 years old. The experiment was a success and she slowly aged backwards. She now was in the fitful middle thirties and halted her aging for a couple decades or years. A young boy of ten with light brown hair in a green tunic and a darker shade of green bounded across Slade's path from the dining room to the kitchen.

"He gets excited whenever someone in our profession comes over," commented Brynja in her Norway accent.

"You need to calm down your apprentice," returned Slade in his cold voice as he sat down across from the woman.

Brynja was a slim woman but short in stature. Her silver hair streaked with blond was tied up in a tight bun with few strands of hair falling down her pale, smooth skin. Gray eyes glittered in a mocking behavior as she leaned back into her chair, adjusting her red tunic over black fleece pants. She was very open with her identity, but when a job arose, she would pull a gray hood over her face and become Hel-Loki, a feared European villain.

"Will your apprentice be joining us today?"

"No."

Brynja closed her eyes and sighed, "He's been out for four days. This is not good."

"He'll get better."

"Are you that certain?"

"Yes."

The older woman opened her eyes and regarded her companion's mask. Even though she only once got to look under the mask when Slade had received a near-fatal blow to the head, Brynja never asked for him to remove it. She knew how vital he regards his identity. While in the more undeveloped parts of Europe, such as Eastern Europe and Russia, wearing a mask twenty-four seven was not a priority, she knew that running an empire in most of the North American continent, it was more likely to for one's secret identity of be found.

"Durin, forget the fourth plate. It will just be us three dining again tonight," ordered Brynja.

"Yes Master," yelled back Durin from the kitchen.

Slade got up from his chair, "Tell him I won't be attending dinner tonight. I've got something do to."

Brynja grinned, "Oh?"

"Keep an eye on the boy till I return. Don't make him escape Brynja or else," Slade's single eye narrowed at the woman.

Brynja nodded, her chipper mood all but disappeared to be replaced by her true dark-hearted self. "Is the boy that special to you?"

"Let's just say he's the one who got away." With that said, Slade opened the front door and stepped out in the soft, quiet snowstorm.

Brynja looked up at the ceiling to where Robin was sleeping. "_So, you're HIM. My my, what fun we'll have with you_," chuckled Brynja evilly in her mind.

Durin hid his head further behind the wall and watched as Slade and Master Brynja talk. Keeping a stoic face, the 10-year-old boy watched at the mastermind criminal left the house and a pleased look encompassed his Master's face. Walking back to the kitchen, Durin grinned. There was only one boy that Slade would try to save and whom his Master would allow to stay here. The boy began to hum; he had a new playmate now other than Kumi. It would be fun to see how long the boy lasted before he broke, but considering he was Slade's property, he wouldn't get to witness it. Oh well, Kumi and him would have tons of fun taunting the boy. They could always come up with the excuse that they were just practicing their skills. Laughing now, Durin continued to cook, unaware that his master Brynja was leaning against the entrance into the kitchen a smile on her face.

---------------

A/N: Another chapter, yippee! Don't worry, you'll meet Kumi and his Master either the next chapter or some later time, I haven't decided. And don't worry; the angst will begin once Robin regains consciousness.


	3. Doesn't make sense

Disclaimer: Robin, Slade as much as I love you guys, I don't own you. But thank you DC for coming up with such memorable characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. I was wondering myself if I made a bad choice in making Durin so young. But, then it hit me. Let's just say his age will add to the angst. Mwhahaha! I'm having way too much fun with this story.

**Ch. 3: Doesn't make sense**

The first thing Robin felt was a pounding headache. The pain throbbed throughout his whole body, resonating with his heartbeat. Lifting eyelids that felt a ton, Robin could barely make out the banisters holding up the ceiling. Moving his head slightly, the Boy Wonder's vision cleared and the pain drew back into its dark lair. The room was small but had a warm feeling about it. There was a large chair that looked like if you sat in it, you would just sink into it. A nightstand and dresser, along with a closed closet was the only furniture besides the small bed that was present in the room. Rising up slowly, Robin checked over his body making sure that no mysterious marks or broken bones were present. There was none, none that he could see anyway and knowing Slade; the villain would mask such wounds carefully. Touching the gash on his head, the boy winced as memories flashed in his mind.

"Right, the vent," muttered Robin as his masked eyes flashed open. "Slade."

His archenemies' name was a ghost of a whisper but the shock of remembering his enemy looming before his shivering form and the fist flying at his face, Robin felt his body warm up with adrenaline and anger coursing through his veins.

"Wonder why he left the mask on?" wondered Robin out loud. But his train of thought was interrupted when a delicious smell of food cooking wafted up to his room. In response, the boy's stomach rumbled greedily. Sighing, Robin slide out of the bed and flinched as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. Frowning that the only clothes available were the ones he had on, Robin slowly walked towards the door and opened it. He was up on the second level of someone's house.

"Ok, why isn't this Slade's creepy hideout," thought Robin as he worked his way down the stairs quietly. The scent of stir-fry being cooked on a metal pan greeted Robin at the bottom on the stairs. Peering over the wall, Robin took in the small table that was set for two. What was Slade up to? Everything was screaming in Robin's mind that nothing made sense, no Slade peering over him when he waked up to taunt the boy. No booby traps or high technology security systems to make sure he didn't escape. No nothing. Just a comfortable home that seemed like the ideal country house one always wishes to own once in their life.

"Well, well, looks who's awake."

Robin's shoulders tensed and his body stiffened. A mixture of fear and rage boiled in his veins. Turning around slowly, the teenager was ready to face that emotionless black and orange mask of his archenemies, but was greeted by the happy face of a ten-year old boy with blond hair. The child was standing in the doorway from lobby to the living room. Placing his small, white fists on his hips the kid sighed dramatically, "Typical, when I go to the bathroom something exciting happens, just my luck."

"Who-who are you?" Robin's masked eyes widen slightly, surprised by the kid's cheerful tone. Since when did Slade welcome in such a happy kid, wasn't it his goal to make any child's, especially his and the Teen Titan's lives a living hell.

"Me? Oh, I'm Durin," chirped the child. Then understanding and mischief entered his eyes. With a small chuckle, Durin walked up to Robin and patted the teenager's arm, "Don't worry, I'm not Deathstroke's Apprentice, that privilege is only reserved for you." Leaving a stunned Robin standing in the lobby, Durin walked with a bounce to the kitchen. "My master will be joining us for lunch whenever she's done doing her latest job. We'll also be expecting another apprentice to show up, his name is Kumi. He's a little older than you; I think he's turning 20 in a few months or so. But, he's eager to meet you. A few people ever leave on a mark on Deathstroke enough for him to keep pondering over for months on over. You're on lucky, special boy you know that. Don't throw it away like you did last time, 'cause three strikes and you are out. Oh crap! Noooo! No burning my noodles, stupid stove!"

Durin continued to mumble about his cooking in the background, but Robin just stood still as a statue no longer listening. He felt sick to his stomach, no beyond that, sick to his soul. Where the heck was he? Was he still asleep and was just dreaming this crazy world where Slade was this great guy?

"_Yeah, that's got to be it. That's got to be the reason!"_ pleaded Robin's mind. Despite the comfortable setting, this whole ordeal had turned in to a nightmare. First of all, what type of villain would train a ten-year old boy in the fine crafts of killing and stealing? Who would rob a child of his innocence?

"_Look who's talking. You were robbed of your innocence the day your parents fell to their deaths. And why can't villains train apprentices at a young age, it is when a child is young that is the perfect time to train them…shape them, isn't that what Batman did to you?"_ questioned a little, dark voice in the back of his mind.

Robin groaned, collapsing onto his knees, his arm wrapped around his stomach. Why did the child call him "Deathstroke's apprentice?" Who the heck was Deathstroke? His head was throbbing now with an oncoming headache building up in the back of his mind. Slade must have drugged him or something, this was some cruel game the mastermind created just to torment him. Robin had thought that the two left on sound terms after the battle with Trigon.

"_Just like Slade to go against his words, I should have known. I shouldn't have trusted Slade that much. I was stupid! Stupid enough to fall for Madame Rouge, stupid enough to hand her a communicator…"_ Robin chocked on his tears, his empty stomach heaving with guilt as memories of seeing the Titans frozen on the ice-shelves within the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. However, through his guilt, the logical part of Robin's mind was still working over Slade's appearance during his escape and Durin's mentioning of a villain named Deathstroke. "Could somehow there be a connection between the two? Some villains are known to have multiple different identities in different parts of the world in order to elude capture. This Deathstroke person…could that just be another alias for Slade?"

With that revelation, energy burned around the self-guilt and the old, stubborn Robin narrowed his eyes in thought. He couldn't let himself fall apart. Sure he might still be weak from his stunt, the moment he returned all his strength, the Boy Wonder would break free from his prison and somehow fix the mess he created when fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. Feeling on top of his game, Robin smirked but that soon disappeared and a cold look fell over the boy's features.

Stone-tipped boots were standing right in front of his hung head. Something about those boots screamed Deathstroke to the boy. Gathering enough courage to stand up from his 'submissive' posture, Robin rose upon shaky legs. Sure enough, the orange and black mask greeted his eyes. The single eye seemed amused with seeing the teenager in his weakened state.

"Glad to see that you are awake, Robin. Hungry?"

Slade's voice held its mocking tone. Robin didn't want to say anything, but his stomach growled. Slade chuckled behind his mask. "I see Durin is making lunch. He was disappointed that for the past five days, only the three of us have been able to enjoy his cooking."

Robin took a step back, "Fi-five days!"

Slade nodded, "Yes, Robin. You have been unconscious for the past five days suffering from a head injury and hypothermia. Do not worry however; I have eluded the Brotherhood of Evil from this place. Besides, they will no longer be looking for you anymore."

Robin narrowed his eyes, his voice lowering to a menacing hiss, feeling already sick with what Slade might answer, "What did you do? Brain would never give up on me that easily."

"I am surprised that you have not yet asked where your idiotic costume is, boy," continued Slade as if he was having a normal conversation with an old friend.

Robin turned his head to follow Slade, confusion etched in his face. Then the light bulb clicked and the teenager yelled, "You faked my death!"

Slade sat down at the table, his one eye focusing on the turbulent boy before him, "No and yes. But still, how could you consider such a morbid thing of me doing that to my beloved apprentice, Robin?" The sarcasm dripped off the mastermind's voice, "It was simple creating a robot look-a-like of you, boy and dressing him in your uniform. Sadly, the robot was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil and is now another ice-statue in Brain's growing collection."

Robin barely made it over to a chair and collapsed into it. Slade had made a robot of him? Just where did Slade's obsession of him end?

"_Well, if it wasn't for Slade's obsession, the Brotherhood would still be after you," _whispered the voice.

"_SHUT UP_!" screamed Robin. He just had enough of this voice.

At that moment, Durin walked back in, carrying a bowl of rice, "Oh, hello Deathstroke." The child bowed slightly to the mastermind, "I'll go grab Master than."

Slade watched the child leave and focused his gaze on Robin, "Don't be so sad Robin, you'll be acting like Durin in a couple years from now."

Robin just stared hard at his plate. If the boy had any sort of powers, that plate would have been crushed to a fine powder.

------

A/N: Mwhahaha! A robot clone of Robin, you've gotta love Slade's resources. Hehehehe. Until next time


	4. Welcoming

Disclaimer: Once again, not my characters, not my world of villains and heroes, all rights to the almighty DC, except my characters of course.

A/N: I liked writing Slade's last response in how Robin would act like Durin in being submissive to him, just like the guy to rub it in. Well, it's Spring Break and I actually have homework to do such as write a paper or two and study, but I've got all the time in the world, so here I am writing chapters for my Teen Titans and Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice fanfiction. I love vacations.

------------------------------------------

**Ch.4 Welcoming**

Apprehension sparked across the air between the four people on the dinner table. An empty plate was sitting across Robin, waiting for the fifth guest to arrive. Durin's legs were swinging underneath the table, his legs barely touching Robin's own. Slade and Durin's master Hel-Loki were sitting at the head of the table, Robin at Slade's right and Durin on the elder woman's right. Robin knew what it meant, to sit at that position and he hated it every minute of it. But, he was starving and the smell of the stir-fry that was set in the middle of the table was driving him crazy. He wanted to eat, but no one was allowed to touch the food until this Kumi person showed up.

Robin turned his eyes at Slade and watched at the mastermind stared out the window. It seemed weird that Slade was willing to wait for this person and that so far he did nothing that went against the hospitality of the woman at the end of the table. It was as if there was an unspoken truth between them.

"It is not polite to stare, Robin." Slade's voice cut through the air.

To tired and weak from hunger, Robin' s gaze flew across the table and took in the contents of the room. Durin snickered and Robin felt anger blaze in him as he glared at the boy. Durin just smirked back, not one bit intimidated by the glare. Robin sighed, letting out his anger. He hadn't eaten in five days, and hunger was starting to get to him. He was agitated, quick to anger and wanted to lash out anyone who rubbed him the wrong way. And with the food before him, the torment was only speeding his anger. Robin shot a quick glance at Slade and frowned slightly. Slade was now watching him with that one charcoal eye.

He should have known that this emotional crisis was playing right into Slade's hand. By giving into his anger, he would only prove that his dark side did have a stronger sway over him. That and whenever Robin did give into his anger, he always did something foolish that would later on backfire on him.

"_Just remain calm…don't look at the food, don't sniff the aroma…think of something else. Think of Alfred, see him in the kitchen, he's preparing steak, there's potatoes boiling in the pot. Some of the steak is already grilling on the grill, the juicy smell, the spices_." Robin's stomach growled, breaking his train of thought.

Durin burst out laughing; pointing a finger at Robin's hunched over form. Robin hugged himself harder, his fingers digging into his side. If Durin did one more little thing to mock him, he would teach that boy a lesson. Durin shifted in his chair, his laughter gone now. Resting his round, childish face on the palm of a small hand, the boy raised his eyebrows slightly at Robin in a gesture of poor-baby.

"That does it!" snarled Robin as he jumped out his chair, his hands slamming into the table with a loud thud.

"Did I miss something?"

Robin turned his head to the doorway, his anger all but forgotten, and stared at the young man. The dark-skinned man appeared to be in his early twenties or late teens. Curly black hair clung to his skull and the twice-pierced ears gleamed with the presence of tooth earrings. The man was dressed in a light business garb of gray pants; white blouse and a stripped gray jacket draped over one shoulder. Black dress shoes clicked on the floor as he made his way to the empty plate and laid his coat on the back of the chair. With a grace of a man who attended many functions, the stranger sat down.

Robin sat down on his own chair, watching the man with a mixture of awe, fear and surprise.

"Sorry I am late, but I just finished a job about six hours from here in the main city," spoke the man with an accent that seemed African but with a hint of Spanish.

"No problem, Kumi. I know how much you and your master tend work. How is he doing anyway?" addressed Hel-Loki.

Durin grinned at Kumi and began placing food on the plates. "Yeah, tell us everything! I haven't seen you in like months."

Kumi nodded, "Well, he's doing a job-"

"Don't give Robin any food, Durin," interrupted Slade.

During was leaning halfway across the table with a spoon full of rice. Robin started to shake with anger. Grabbing his plate, Robin leaned forward to meet the spoon. But in a blink of an eye, Slade's hand gripped his shoulder and sent him flying backwards through the chair and unto the floor. Black dots danced in front of Robin's eyes and a painful gasp of air scratched down into his lungs. Slade rose from his chair and yanked the boy up from the floor with his hair.

"Excuse us," spoke Slade in a polite tone. No one protested as Slade dragged Robin from the room and out into the bitter cold night.

Walking a few feet from the house, Slade threw Robin into a snowdrift.

"Is this the thanks I get from helping you escape from the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked the villain.

"I didn't escape! I just went from one bad situation to another. I wouldn't be surprised if you arranged this whole thing with them!" screamed Robin as he lunged at Slade. The boy jumped into the air and threw a fist at his enemy's face. But Slade caught his fist, twisting the arm into an unnatural position. Robin screamed briefly but then bit into his lip, not wanting to satisfy Slade. The orange and black mask merely nodded and sent Robin's face slamming into his rising knee. Dropping the Boy Wonder into the snow, blood staining the white flakes, Slade shook his head.

"Robin, you need to learn obedience if you ever want to eat again."

"I'll die from starvation before I give into you!" snarled Robin, his gaze watching the blood that seeped from his open lip and broken nose spread out before him.

Slade chuckled, "Then how do you except to defeat me if your mind is so focused on the growing deep pain emanating from your stomach."

Robin looked up and glared at Slade, "Then I'll find a way to get food. I thought you knew by now, how resourceful I am."

In return to his snide remark, Robin didn't have the strength to dodge the kick at his chest, flipping the boy to land on his back. Slade was right; he could barely stay focused with his stomach rumbling in the back of his mind.

Slade walked up to Robin and towered over the shivering boy. The fleece tunic was starting to get wet and the single digit weather would only entice the hypothermia to return once again and plague the boy's body.

"You weren't planning to steal now, were you Robin. That would be…villainous of you," cooed Slade. If the mastermind wanted to see any reaction, he only got a small, tight frown etched onto his apprentice's face. "Now, let us go back inside, out of the coldness. You did not let me finish what I was telling Durin to do, boy. You will not eat the stir-fry, but instead there is a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the stove. You will eat this soup; in order calm done your empty stomach and get rid of the remaining hypothermia symptoms that you are suffering. Got that?"

Not wanting to break anything else and the sound of hot soup pleasant to his body, Robin nodded.

"Well…"

Robin grounded his teeth as he stood up, dusting the snow off his clothes, "Yes."

Slade narrowed his eye, "I guess that will have to do for now." With that said, Slade and Robin walked back into the house.

Slade sat down in his spot and began to eat his food. Robin walked to the kitchen grabbed the bowl that was resting on the counter and sure enough, a pot of chicken noodle soup was simmering on the stove. Filling the bowl to the brim, Robin walked back to his spot and placed the bowl on the table. Looking down, he noticed that his original chair had been broken into pieces when Slade had thrown him to the ground. Shoulders sagging that there were no other chairs present in the room, Robin knelt on his knees in front of his bowl and began to eat his soup.

-Later that night-

Robin sneaked down the stairs. He had enough of this! He had to sit next to Slade, eat his first meal on his knees and listen as Kumi and that other Master-Apprentice pair chattered about their latest crimes. It seemed that Slade, Hel Loki and Kumi's master had decided to form a little alliance. Slade was the mastermind, assassin of the group. Hel Loki was the hacker, spy of the group. And Kumi's master was the con artist, thief of the group. Whenever one needed some information or help, they were somewhat obligated to answer the call depending on current situations. The trio was also formed to keep an eye out on any of the more 'lower' villains, such as the Brotherhood of Evil and to make sure neither of them got 'out of hand.' Robin wanted to laugh, but remained quiet as he sneaked down the stairs. Slade had gone somewhere to check on a few things, leaving Robin in the care of Hel Loki. Kumi and Durin had gone into town to play a game of pool. Kumi's master wasn't coming and Kumi had to leave in a couple days to report to his master.

"_This all just sounds wrong. Reporting to your master, sounds like slavery to me_," rebuked Robin, "_At least Batman never made me call him master_."

Robin halted in his step in the middle of the lobby. Where had that thought come from? Batman wasn't nothing like Slade, but just then his mind made a connection. A master in terms of fighting was a person who trained their protégé in the ways of their philosophy and fighting skills. Batman had trained him how to fight crime since he was eight, and Slade to some degree had taught him how to steal…think like a criminal. Shaking his head, Robin made his way to the door. He had to stop this train of thought. Batman was a good guy, he was a good guy and Slade was the villain. Simple as that!

Opening the door, Robin stepped out onto the deck and closed the door quietly behind him.

"You're too predictable, kid. I would have thought more intelligence from Robin, the Boy Wonder of Batman and leader of the Teen Titans."

Robin sighed and turned to his side and frowned as Kumi took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled. The two watched the smoke intermingled with the warm breath into the quiet night sky. Robin sprinted off the deck and made a fast dash to the woods. Half way there, Robin felt a breeze and raised his arms to block the left kick. Staggering backwards, Robin gasped and twisted out of the way of the on-coming fist. Kumi opened his hand, pulled his hand back and grabbed Robin's back of his tunic. Sending a knee into the boy's back, Kumi made sure to let go of Robin and not break his back. Robin fell back into the snow, shuddering.

"What is it?" Kumi had only heard about the boy through the media and villains who encountered him and the boy before him did not fit anything he imagined the Boy Wonder to be like.

Robin's eyes snap open, flips onto his feet and thrust a powerful punch at Kumi, "Nothing!"

Kumi dodged the fist and hit pressure points located in Robin's chest and arms. Robin collapsed onto the ground once more.

Kumi sighed, "I don't see how you want to give up this freedom, to go back to a world where the whole world pressures you to be something that you are not. You are nothing to them. I even heard that the Titans are back in Jump City celebrating with another Robin. I guess your friends couldn't tell the difference. And if they couldn't tell the difference, then what type of friends are they?"

Robin bit his lips, trying to fight back the hot tears. Stuttering, Robin tried to keep his defiant attitude about him, "You're lying."

Kumi laughed, bent over and leaned Robin's thin frame against his body. Poking in the exact place, the African boy freed Robin. Stepping away, Kumi extended his arm to help Robin up onto his feet. The teenager puffed and grabbed Kumi's hand. Walking back to the deck, Kumi and Robin sat on the steps. The door squeaked and Durin stepped out of the house carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and a mug of hot tea. Handing Robin the tea and Kumi a hot chocolate, Durin sat next to Robin, so the Boy Wonder was in-between the two apprentices.

"Pretty, isn't it? Somehow when it's very cold and right after a snowstorm, everything seems to be at a peace," whispered Durin.

"Yep. It is the same out in the desert right when dusk is about to disappear into the darkness," commented Kumi in a low voice.

Once again tired and in pain from Kumi's pressure points, Robin sighed deeply and started up into the sky, taking in the vast dark blue sky filled with glittering stars, planets and star dust from the Milky Way. It was peaceful out here in the forest and despite their difference; the company Robin found himself in was pleasant whenever Slade wasn't around.

"Or through a hole of a tent out in the plains," whispered back Robin before he broke out laughing. Just a few hours ago he wanted to punch Durin into a pulp and then a few seconds ago, Kumi and him had a fight, which he lost terribly. Thankfully Slade wasn't around to see it or he would never hear the end of it. This was pure insanity and nothing made sense, but Robin didn't mind. It was a needed break from all the crime fighting and death threats. Kumi began to chuckle, understanding the sudden shift in attitude. Durin gave each of them a funny look, but it only furthered Robin and Kumi's laughter. The child tried to frown but soon he too was caught up in the laughter.

In the basement, Brynja tilted her head and looked up towards the part of the ceiling where the balcony was.

"They better not catch any colds," remarked the hacker as she resumed her typing of a fake e-mail to a wealthy oil company in the Persian Gulf.

"Let them have fun, at least Robin, for tomorrow his childhood antics end," spoke Slade, who reclined in a chair, cleaning his rifle.

"Ah, so you and the child are leaving then?"

"Yes."

"Just don't come back dead."

Slade chuckled deeply.

Brynja looked up to the corner of her screen where Kumi's master and her were instant messaging each other, "Roano says the same thing and don't trespass into his territory."

Slade leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, his one eye narrowing playfully at Brynja, "Well tell him where I plan to train Robin, not even Lucifer himself would trend."

Brynja smirked.

------------------

A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews. I've tried to bring in some angst to these four chapters, but once Slade and Robin leave let the angst games begin. Mwhahaha!


	5. Your new role

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but if I did…mwhahaha

A/N: I need a break from studying, so here I am writing another chapter. Yay, for you guys

**Ch: 5 Your new role**

Robin knocked on the door of Titans Tower. For some odd reason, he couldn't remember the code to open the door. Behind him, Durin and Kumi were staring wide-eyed at the structure. The three of them had sat outside the steps for about an hour talking about their lives and how they ended up here. Mostly, Durin and Kumi did most of the talking but Robin would hint at a few things. Thankfully the two did not push him further about his past. It seemed that all three were orphans, but technically Kumi did have a father somewhere but his dad left when he was five. Kumi had started off as a pickpocket and knew the streets very well. Kumi's master would visit the town he lived in and often paid Kumi for information and helped the kid survive the slums. Finally, about a year ago when Kumi turned 18, his master came and officially made his apprentice and took the kid out of Africa. Ever since then, Kumi has been pulling heists all around the world.

On the other hand, Durin has been Hel-Loki's for about three years. Robin shuddered. He had so much in common with Durin that it was scary. Durin was born in a small Russian village. But when he was seven, a group of criminals came and killed everyone in the village because they thought the village had a stash of gold bars hidden somewhere. Durin was able to runaway from the village and was the only survivor. A couple days later, Hel-Loki found him in the streets and immediately took him in. Durin had a knack for technology and seeing flaws in a system, so Hel-Loki and him bonded and soon he became her apprentice.

Durin and Kumi met when Hel-Loki needed to infiltrate a Polish casino/drug ring. Kumi had been injured and Durin mended the teenager. The two had hit if off and were in constant contact whenever they had some free time. Then the two boys talked about the first time they met Slade. Durin laughed at how Hel-Loki always had to kick him before he found his legs again. Kumi grimaced that the first time he met Slade, he thought the mastermind to be an assassin sent to kill his master, so he attacked Slade. Rubbing his jaw at the memory, Kumi told Robin that he was amazed Robin could fight Slade for so long, even after such painful beatings.

Smiling at the two boys, Robin focused once more on the door. After his seventh time knocking, the door finally slide opened. Inside the Titans were partying around the lobby, happily celebrating the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Hi everyone!" grinned Robin at his fellow teammates.

But instead of the welcoming cheer he had expected, everyone stopped partying and glared at Robin.

"What are you doing here?" glared Cyborg.

"Yes, where is our friend Robin!" accused Starfire as she summoned her starbolts.

"Why don't you go back crawling to Slade and Terra," sneered Beast Boy.

Robin looked at each of his friends with confusion. What was going on here? "Look, Durin and Kumi are good guys now! I'm sorry for screwing up with the Brotherhood of Evil, but from what I can tell, you guys defeated him." Spotting Raven, Robin ran over to her, "Raven, tell them it's me. Search our bond!" Fear was creeping up in Robin's voice. Something was wrong. These weren't his friends.

Raven narrowed her eyes; "You closed off our bond, when you were captured. I've been trying to reach you, but you won't let me in."

Robin was about to reply when Raven looked over his shoulder. Turning around, Robin stared back at Robin. Shock etched the boy's face.

"What?"

"What?" replied the other Robin.

Suddenly, Slade appeared behind the other Robin, "It was simple creating a robot look-a-like of you, boy and dressing him in your uniform. Sadly, the robot was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil and is now another ice-statue in Brain's growing collection."

Robin took a step back as Slade and everyone around him began to laugh. Robin crashed onto his knees, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the evil laughter. "You guys, stop it. STOP IT!"

"You're worthless, Robin."

"Yay, you're nothing!"

"How could you have been so stupid and walked right into the Brotherhood of Evil's trap?"

"I've lost all my faith in you."

"Why did you leave us behind, Robin? Why did you run away like a coward?"

"STOP! PLEASE!" screamed the boy.

Slade walked up to the huddled form of Robin and handed him a gun, "End your misery, Robin. Why live a world full of despair, where no one loves you."

Robin nodded numbly and took the gun. He wanted to get to rid of the voices. Cocking the gun, Robin closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was Durin screaming his name and Kumi grabbing his shoulder.

The Boy Wonder bolted upright, his eyes wide and sweat glinting his forehead. Getting his bearings, Robin noticed that he was back in the same little room of the cottage. Glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was only three in the morning.

"I've gotten only three hours of sleep," muttered Robin as he ran a hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he shivered. The nightmare seemed so real. What was going on in the world? Was Slade right in that the Titans were still frozen or was Kumi right in saying that they somehow survived and now where back at Jump City? And what about the robot Robin? Wouldn't Raven be able to sense the difference?

Falling with a slightly bounce, Robin stared up at the rafters. It bothered him that his friends in his nightmare had turned so easily against him, but that Durin and Kumi had stayed by his side trying to save him. They had known each other for about a day and already Robin had grown close to them. They reminded Robin of himself. All three boys were humans trying to survive in an injustice world. Each of them caught the attention of a super villain and seemed worthy enough to be their apprentices. Not like Robin would eagerly be Slade's apprentice, he would die first. But what disturbed Robin was that he saw himself in Durin and Kumi. He saw his younger self in Durin, just beginning his crime fighting by Batman's side so full of zest. And in Kumi, he saw a future that he envied, a future where he could roam about the country and do anything he liked, without worrying about the next crime spree.

Moaning, Robin squeezed his eyes shut and stretched his arms out to the side. He never heard the door open, the creaking of wood or the shift of air. Masked eyes snapped open when a metal collar clicked around his throat. Arms shooting up, Robin was about to scream at the intruder. Slade merely chuckled softly, covered Robin's mouth and pinned Robin's arms above his head.

"I don't want to lose you where we are going, Apprentice," whispered Slade. "This collar is fitted with charges. One press of this button-" Slade tilted his left wrist to show a black button on his cuff, "and electricity will run throughout your body. Also if you go so much as 2 miles away from me, let's just say the pain will be unbearable. Now come on."

Slade gets off of Robin's bed and walks to the open door. Robin reaches up and touches the metal collar. He begins to pry at it, but with no luck, it doesn't break or move. His fingers trace the surface of the collar. Robin jerks his fingers away as a bolt of electricity runs through his body. After a few seconds, the pain disappears and he catches his breath. Slade nods at the door, his finger hovering over the black button. Robin clenches his teeth and slides out of bed. Seeing that the only clothes available for him are a pair of boots and a jacket, Robin quickly slips them on and follows Slade down the stairs. The two quietly make it out of the house and into the forest, where an hour a helicopter lifts off the ground and flies off into the distance.

--------

Robin stared out the window, watching the snow covered forest transform into vast wastelands, bodies of water and back to a sea of white. There was nothing and it was beginning to seep into his mind. He couldn't fall asleep. Slade was sitting right across from him, studying a piece of paper in his hand. But, he just can't fight away the sleep.

"I suspect the crushed sleeping pill Durin put into your tea is kicking in. You shouldn't have wakened up till we had arrived. But I'm guessing that a nightmare did the trick. Care to talk about it?" spoke Slade as if he was conversing with an old friend, his eye shifting across the paper.

Robin glared at Slade, as his heart twisted slightly at Durin's betrayal.

"The child was only following my orders, Apprentice," continued Slade.

Robin frowned, "No. I don't want to talk about."

Slade nodded, "Something to do with your friends, then."

Robin sighed in annoyance, "If you knew the answer, then why did you ask it? Oh wait, let me guess. Because you find it amusing to play such childish mind games."

To Robin's surprise, Slade laughed, "Despite your severe slack off, you and I still are much the same. Besides, aren't we humans supposed to stay young at heart?"

Robin mumbled something incoherent and slided down more in the small chair. His head rocked down and soon his slow breathing told Slade that the boy was sound asleep. Slade looked down at his watch. The boy had about six hours until the pair would reach their final destination. The villain would have liked to be there earlier but he had to do some small jobs, meaning a couple stops. Thankfully, the sleeping pill Slade _actually_ had _slipped_ into Robin's tea would keep the boy asleep during the stops that he wouldn't notice the change of motion.

Slade didn't mind Kumi or Durin but he opposed at how close the two boys were. Villains were free to have allies, but that was it. No bosom buddies. He did not want Robin to fall prey to another 'team' even though the boys were on the opposite side of the law. No, he wanted Robin to break free from such restraints. But Slade wanted to make sure that Robin was developing such feelings towards Kumi and Durin. He knew the boy related to them far easier than the Teen Titans and this mere fact would make Robin begin to doubt himself. Slade wanted a small relationship to form to show Robin that he was meant to be a criminal. However, he had to make suresuch a bond was starting to forming betwee the two. So he had told Robin that he was going on off somewhere, when in fact he lounged in a concealed room in the basement with Brynja. He remembered smiling when Kumi had caught Robin trying to escape and the sound of a scuffle following afterwards.All his theories became reality when the three boys' laughter trickled down to into the basement.

"_But like I stress, Robin needs to learn not to form such close bonds. They will only cause him more pain in the end_," reflected Slade as he watched Robin's sleeping form.

Already the distance between the Boy Wonder and the Teen Titans was playing in Slade's favor. And as long as he kept Robin in the dark about the current situation regarding the band of teenage superheroes, he could make Robin hate his friends. And as for Kumi and Durin, Slade just had to make Robin remember that they were criminals in training and deception was a common trait.

Slade allowed himself a small chuckle. He has missed these mind games with Robin. What if Robin was right in that the games were childish, Slade had every right as a human to live life to the fullest. So, why not have some fun with his job and at the same time do the unthinkable…turn Batman's protégé superhero teenager into the perfect criminal who will stand by his side on his own accord.

----------

The first thing Robin heard was the abrupt stop of the humming. Keeping his face posed in a sleeping state, Robin heard the shuffle of Slade rising from his chair. If the man kept thinking that he was asleep, then maybe Robin would be able to surprise him and escape.

"Get up, Apprentice."

Robin groaned in anger as he rose up from his position. He hadn't moved a muscle, yet Slade had read him. He sensed the older man smile.

"Planning on escaping?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you didn't forget about the collar that is locked around that thin neck of yours."

The boy touched the collar automatically and felt its warmth. "Yeah, well from what I've seen of your work, your things never seem to last long. Like those Slade-bots of yours, what trash."

Slade clenched his fist, hidden from Robin's view. The boy knew how to get under his skin, just like how he knew how to get under Robin's. The two knew each other too well. That is what made them a perfect Master and Apprentice pair, if only Robin would understand that.

Chuckling, Slade grabbed his bag. He would need to pick up some more ammunition to ensure the completion of his next job. But this time, he wouldn't be alone.

"Come." Walking out of the helicopter with the motor still running, Slade stopped a few meters ahead. Sand whipped around him. The boy wasn't coming. Sighing, he pressed the black button on his wrist.

Robin yelped inside. The boy staggered out of the helicopter, his hands prying at the collar.

"Over here," motioned Slade.

But Robin didn't walk any further. He just glared at the man, ragged breaths coming forth his clenched teeth. Slade shook his head in disappointment. The helicopter rose off the ground. A few seconds later, the helicopter exploded into a ball of flames. Robin dodged to the side as debris rained down on him. Lying on his back, Robin jerked up his legs as a piece of the metal door landed before him. Jumping onto his feet, Robin tried to make out the buildings that would be good for shelter. But a scream erupted from his mouth as a one of the pieces of the propeller sliced open his back. Instinct kicking in, Robin ducked his head and fell to the ground as the blade flew over him. Sand stung at his wound. From what he could feel, the cut was long but not too deep to worry about permanent injuries. Either way, he would need stitches.

Gritting his teeth, Robin propped himself onto his elbows, coughing up a mouth full of sand andgaseous fumes. He turned to look above him. The tail of the helicopter was loosing altitude and falling towards him.

Strong arms gripped his torso and Robin found himself being lifted off the ground and carried out of the explosion zone towards safety. Looking up, Robin began to struggle.

"Let me go!" screamed Robin, his arms and legs trashing widely. But his wound erupted in pain and he soon stopped. Tears of pain were starting to streak down his cheeks. Robin tried to stop them so Slade wouldn't get the satisfaction but he couldn't help it.

Slade dropped Robin on his stomach on the ground, a safe distance away from the damage. "Next time, listen to me when I tell you to do something."

Robin gasped, "Why? Why did you do it? That was an innocent pilot in there!"

Slade scowled, "Too many people have seen the helicopter. I do not want authorities interrupting our training sessions."

Robin hissed, "You've made stops before this one?"

"Yes."

"So you blew up the helicopter to get rid of any of the evidence and since you don't want to attract attention, this is probably a deserted town." Robin felt sick to his stomach. An innocent person had died in his presence and he couldn't prevent it.

Slade smiled beneath his mask and his voice sounded pleased, "Yes. You're already beginning to act think like a criminal, Apprentice. Congratulations."

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Robin.

The mastermind kneeled down and jerked up Robin's head by his hair, "I will call you what I want, Apprentice. And for now that is all I am going to call you. You will participate in everything I do from here on out and people will only know as MY Apprentice. People will begin to fear you, not as that other person but as Deathstroke's Apprentice. This is your new role and that is all you will be till I say so. Now stop your crying, Apprentice and get up," growled Slade as he let go of Robin's head.

Robin's face fell upon the sand. He watched Slade's boots move ahead of him and stop. The Boy Wonder gritted his teeth. Not wanting to show Slade that he was weak and he would not give in, the boy rose onto shaky knees and stood, before making slow steps towards the criminal.

--------

A/N: Finally! I've been working on this chapter all week, writing a couple sentences whenever I had the free time. And I finally finished it! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and until next week, take care.


	6. In the most unsuspected people

Disclaimer: So the world does not come to an end, Slade and Robin are not mine so don't sue.

A/N: Sorry about the long update, it's just that I had this huge inspiration for another story I am writing. So I was focusing on that the whole time. Once again, thanks for the reviews.

**Ch. 6 In the most unsuspected people**

Bare fingers clenched hard into the ground, dragging up sand and snow.Sharp breaths sent up dirt into the young man's face that soon turned to mud with the tears and sweat. Robin had followed Slade for what seemed like hours. The two had traveled down the deserted road till the sun no longer shined and moonlight was covered by clouds. Finally, Slade had found a worn down building that once was a gas station. Inside, Robin collapsed onto his stomach. His back was burning in pain. With every step it felt as if the cut had spread and dug deeper into his body. He just hoped that infection didn't set in, considering he never had the chance to bandage up the cut.

Robin's back arched slightly. His teeth grounded together to prevent him from biting his tongue. A gloved hand was placed between his shoulders and pressed down slightly to prevent his back from arching even more. Above him, Slade removed his hand and continued on with the stitching. The cut stretched from the left shoulder down to the middle of his lower back, above the hip region. Slade stopped stitching and poured some more of the vodka he had found onto the wound. To his pleasure, Robin tensed briefly and a scream moaned quietly from inside his throat.

Going back to tying Robin's back closed, Slade decided to torture his apprentice some more. "So, Apprentice, did we learn our lesson?"

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, "You—gasp—the whole following you?"

Slade shook his head, "No. That I intend on keeping you alive, Apprentice. So the next time, you get injured tell me and we will stop. Walking around with an open back and losing blood is not the wisest decision."

Robin snorted, "Well, if you hadn't blown up the helicopter or warned me, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"But I did."

"By electrocuting me, oh yes, so persuasive," snapped back Robin. He was not in the mood to be lectured at. He was tired, in pain and starving. The last meal he had was the chicken soup.

Slade tied up the last stitch and slapped Robin's back. A tiny scream sneaked past the clenched teeth. Standing up, Slade walked around the fire and cleaned his medical kit. Robin rose slowly onto his hands and knees and sat down, pain tensing his body. Opening his eyes, Robin watched the fire flicker between his enemy and him. The fire and the collar were the only forms of warmth. The black tunics he had on were torn and wet with sweat. Shivering, Robin began to curl up but froze. Fire spread from his back throughout his whole body.

Breathing in and out to calm his nerves, Robin's eyes dropped halfway. His mind retreated back to a time where pizza lined the counter and tea steamed from a cup. Friends were running about him, trying to grab the first slice of pizza. The whole place was warm and inviting.

Something wet touched his lips. Robin opened his mouth slightly and allowed the moist cloth to enter. Sucking the liquid down his throat, Robin slowly widened his eyes. This wasn't water! It was burning his throat and stomach. He began to pull back, but Slade grabbed his body and forced him to continue sucking.

"It is only vodka, Apprentice. The alcohol will warm up your body," spoke Slade as he slowly withdrew the cloth.

Robin watched the man soak the cloth in more vodka, "Or you're just going to get me drunk."

Slade chuckled as he forced the cloth back into Robin's mouth, "True. But what wouldbe the point if I had to drag around a drunk boy all over the place?"

Robin didn't respond. He closed his eyes and sucked the cloth. The alcohol was not only getting to his mind and making his already clouded mind more disorientated but he enjoyed the warmth that was spreading throughout his body. Slade nodded and once more removed the cloth.

"You behaved very well, Apprentice, not once screaming or complaining about the amount of pain you were experiencing," commented Slade. The mastermind got up and walked over to his side of the small camp to retrieve the food rations. Smashing the food into a bowl, he approached Robin once more.

Dipping the spoon into the mush, Slade began to feed Robin, "Once we reach the next city, I think you deserve a well-earned meal considering all you have eaten is chicken soup and-"

Robin's eyes snapped open and he jerked to the side. Slade waited patiently as Robin heaved up the little contents in his stomach. Once he was done, Robin moved back to his original position and Slade would continue on with feeding Robin. The routine happened a couple more times before Robin could finally finish the mush without vomiting. Sometime during his stomach's rejections, Slade retrieved the cloth and vodka bottle. Getting the chance to suck on the cloth one more time, Robin carefully laid down on the ground, his body finally warm and his stomach full.

In his mind, Robin tried to figure out why Slade was being kind to him. Everything was his fault. The evil Slade back in Jump City would not have feed him or stitched his back up. No, he would have made Robin beg for aid to mend his wound and make him eat his own food. But, out here in the middle of nowhere, Slade had changed.

"_No…He hasn't changed! He is just pretending to be nice to make you trust him, to make you become his apprentice. He's taking advantage of you by keeping you in this weakened state_," retorted Robin's stubbornness.

"_Or it might be because I actually pleased Slade that he treated me nicely_," whispered another voice.

Anger erupted in his mind, strengthening his resilience. He wouldn't fall! He wouldn't become Slade's apprentice!

Slade sat-crossed legged across from Robin. The boy was lying on this stomach, staring into the fire. Oh how much he wanted to see Robin's eyes. But he would wait; wait until Robin showed his eyes willingly to Slade.

Slade jerked his head up and smirked as he heard Robin mutter, "No," before falling asleep.

------------------

A/N: I know it is short but don't worry, it will pick back up soon. Once, I am sorry about the lateness and hope that this chapter will satisfy you. Until next time!


	7. Escape

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee, sunshine, warm weather, all this outdoor activity is getting the old creative juices flowing big time. I'm back and ready to rumble! Thanks for the reviews. I looked back and could tell that I had a little bit of fun with making Robin drink some vodka. Anyway, once again none of these delightful characters are mine.

**Ch. 7 Escape**

The first thing Robin felt was the slight pounding of a headache. Moaning, he opened up his masked eyes. The ground seemed higher and was moving at a fast rate. His head laid against the cold metal plating on what seemed to be a shoulder. Eyes falling halfway closed, he allowed the moving form under him sway him back to sleep. His back still ached, but the pain wasn't as bad as before. Eyes moved to the side and watched the trees sweep past him. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and the moving figure under him stopped. A dark figure merged from the trees and walked around stealthy, searching for its prey.

Robin felt himself being lowered close to the ground. Moving his head, Robin took in the silhouette of a masked face with an orange rustic coloring. Interesting, yet it was familiar to him in some odd manner. And finding something familiar in this strange, warped world was com—

Eyes snapped opened as reality knocked Robin out of his hangover. Fear, anger and disgust raced through his body. He began pulling away from Slade and his mouth ready to scream for help. He just had to hope that the other figure out in the woods could hear him.

Slade felt Robin's body jerk and turned around and slammed his hand over the boy's open mouth. He narrowed his one eye at the boy. Robin was wide-awake now and continued to struggle off of Slade's back, but the mastermind was able to keep him pinned with his other arm. The figure in the woods began to run again into the opposite direction. Slade relaxed slightly. Slinging Robin under his arm with his hand still over the boy's mouth, he rose up and began running through the woods.

"The League of Shadows has found our trail, thanks to the blood you left behind," whispered Slade. "I wanted to keep unnoticed from them, but now our only hope is that we will be able to lose them. Trust me when I say that you would rather be in my company than theirs."

Robin stopped his struggling and glared up at Slade, "Well, you could have bandaged me up right after the explosion."

Somehow Slade was able to understand the boy's muffled statement, "But would you have let me? Besides, we had already attracted too much attention at that town."

Robin rolled his eyes and took in the landscape around him. He might as well watch out for anyone trailing them. He didn't want to fight right after getting stitches and the vodka was still affecting his train of thought.

He didn't know how long Slade had run, but the man must have been either in top shape or had some enhancing to keep up his steady, fast pace. Occasionally, Slade would shift Robin around his body, carrying the boy in front of him, then over the shoulder and now carrying the boy once again on his back. Robin continued to keep a lookout.

The two had come up with a silent communication. If Robin spotted movement the in rear, he would tap Slade once. Slade would halt and crouch. Once the coast was clear, Robin would tap twice and Slade would take a quick glance before resuming his flight. The day had passed and now the moon was rising once more. Slade came to a complete stop at the shore of a river, setting Robin down on a boulder. He couldn't risk making a fire or going to a town. Looking around, Slade took in the area. From his calculations, getting to the town where his next job was, would be an extra day or two hike.

"We're lost aren't we?"

Slade smirked and faced his young companion, "Don't you have faith in your master, Apprentice?"

Robin huffed and crossed his arms, "No."

"How is your back?"

"Ok."

"There is a house nearby, we shall stay there."

"How do you know?"

"Traps," concluded Slade, gesturing to the old beaver traps. Walking over he bent to pick up Robin, but Robin slide off the boulder.

"No thanks. I think I've had enough of you touching me," snarled Robin and began to walk towards the river.

Slade smirked, "You're welcome. This way."

Pointing to an area of the river, where the water was not as deep, the two made their way across to the other shore. Walking at abrisk pace, or a pace to which the injured Robin could keep up, it was late in the night when they reached a small cabin. Walking up the door, Slade kicked open the door.

The two inhabitants inside, who were peacefully sleeping, jolted awake. One reached for his shotgun but never reached it. Slade pulled out his gun and shot both men dead center in the head.

Robin stood in the doorway, stunned at how fast Slade took out the innocent men. They never knew what hit them. And he was still in some sense awed at how efficent Slade was in his occupation. He always knew that Slade was holding back to some extent when dealing with the Titans in Jump City. However, out here, he was in Slade's world. And in his world, Slade didn't hold back and did his job with professional ease. Robin gulped. He had always known that Slade was one of the top villians, but seeing first hand the man in action scared him. But soon the shock disappeared and rage growled in the boy's mind. Not caring about his wound, Robin lunged at Slade.

"How could you?" Throwing a punch at Slade, Robin let out his anger to once again prevent the deaths of innocent people.

Slade merely stepped to the side and kneed Robin in the gut. "You were too slow Apprentice. You could have stopped me, if you truly wanted these men to be spared. But you didn't. You didn't break free from your restraints and fight me with all your potential."

Robin was on the ground, holding his stomach. Fingers curled into a fist, but the boy didn't respond.

"On some level, Robin, you knew that in order to stay here and survive, some blood must be shed. And..."Slade bent down, "this is no longer the civilized world, Apprentice. The rules of society do not exist out here. If you want to live, you must escape from those chains and allow your dark, primative side to emerge." Lowering his voice as if sharing a secret, Slade paused, letting vital seconds trickle by.

"I'm allowing you to see life's true face, Apprentice. I'm here to help you." Standing up, Slade's smile felt sincere but underneath his mask, one could tell it was a smile born from an evil content.

With that said, Slade walked over to the bodies, picked them up and tossed them outside. Robin stayed on the ground, staring hard into the wooden floor.

"_Is what Slade said true? That in order to survive in this harsh environment, blood must be shed, survival of the fittest? No! It can't be true. I'm not a killer_," debated Robin the confines of his mind. "_And why in the world did he bring in Shakespeare by saying'I am not what I am'? It makes no sense_."

By this time, Slade had already gone to lie on the bed and was presumably asleep. Robin rose quietly and peeked out of the door. Snow was falling and the cold air burned his lungs. They must still be the northern hemisphere. Closing the door, Robin walked over to his bed, which had splotches of blood on the mattress and blankets. Feeling the coldness seep through the floorboards, Robin rearranged the blankets to hide the blood spots and lay down.

—The next morning—

Robin woke up to the creaking of the wooden floor. Opening his eyes, he watched Slade peek out the window. The gray morning light trickled through the roof. Opening his mouth, the Boy Wonder wasn't able to mutter a word before the chaos began.

The door slammed opened, but Slade immediately kicked it closed. Bullets shot through the door, sending wooden splinters everywhere. Robin tossed the blanket over his head to protect himself as Slade returned fire. Rolling off ofthe bed, the boy began to crawl towards the exit. They—he—needed to get out of here. Not a moment later, two ninjas fell through the roof. Slade turned around and caught the blade aimed at his throat. The second ninja lunged at Robin, but he was ready. The Boy Wonder kicked out at his assailant, while reaching for a piece of a wooden shard. He grabbed it and slide his legs away from the ninja, jumping on his feet. Robin blocked the punch with his left arm and used his right hand to drive the shard at the ninja. But the ninja maneuvered his arms and knocked the shard out of his grasp, followed by a high, powerful kick to his chest. Stumbling backwards, Robin hit the back wall. His wound screamed in pain, blinding him temporarily. But Robin's instincts kicked in and he shook his head clear and ducked to the side as another kick slammed into the spot he just was in, creating a large hole in the wall.

Robin saw his chance. Slade and the other ninja were locked in a fierce hand-to-hand combat. Growling, the Boy Wonder lunged forward, shoving the ninja back onto the bed. Not sparing a glance, Robin bolted out of the hole and into the woods. Pure adrenaline was hisonly source of strength. If he stayed with Slade any longer, he would die from these League of Shadow ninjas. He had enough.

The forest began to slop upwards. Robin slipped, hitting his chin on a root. Muttering curses at his clumsiness, the boy quickly rose back onto his feet, clawing at the ground to gain momentum. The wet ground with patches of snow made the track up the hill difficult but soon the ground leveled off and Robin found himself in a surreal place. He stood before the edge of a road. Not to far down, a truck was pulled over to the side, the driver standing behind a tree taking a bathroom break. Grinning, Robin jogged over the truck and sneaked into the back. Hiding under the tarp, Robin tried to calm down his breathing. What was taking so long? Finally, the truck revved up again and began to drive down the road. Robin exhaled, shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

---------------

A/N: Yes, Robin escaped! Or has he?


	8. Temporary Haven

A/N: Phew. I was planning on sitting down and writing this chapter all weeklong but my professors suddenly thought, "Why not have mid-terms this week and assign papers!" all before and during our last week of classes and before finals. So, if I don't update in a couple days or weeks, don't freak out because I'm either studying, taking finals, cleaning out my dorm or flying home for SUMMER VACATION!

**Ch. 8 Temporary haven**

He should have known. He shouldn't have forgotten. How could he forget about the blasted collar around his neck?

Another bolt of electricity shot through his body. Slade wasn't joking when he said that when outside a two-mile radius this thing would be hell. His body jerked into the truck's side. His back flared once more, but that was miniscule to what he was enduring now. Robin watched through bleary eyes as the truck stopped and the cover was ripped away. A man with unknown features reached out and that was the last thing he saw.

The first thing he noticed was that the pain was gone. No electricity was running throughout his body. That and the ground he was lay on was soft. Fear shot up his into his tired mind, jolting him fully awake. If the pain was gone, then Slade must be near! Robin's hand shot to his neck and touched bare skin.

"Huh?" Robin continued to touch his neck. The collar was gone.

Looking around, the Boy Wonder noticed that he was in a small apartment somewhere. The one-room apartment was rundown but was still able to provide shelter from the outside forces. The door creaked opened and a man stepped into the room. He was an extremely white middle-aged male with his brown hair tied into a ponytail. A toothpick hung out the corner of mouth, adding to the ruggedness of the man.

"Heard, ya screaming, boy. Took collar off, seemed to be problem," spoke the man in his broken English. Robin narrowed his eyes, the accent sounded Russian.

"Care to tell me, why you in truck?"

Robin kept his mouth shut, not certain on whether or not to trust the man. Hands touched his face to make sure his mask was still there.

The man grinned as he tossed his coat on the rickety chair, "Mask attract attention. Took it off. Thought it looked funny, saw no point."

Rage coursed through his body and shown fiercely in his eyes. Didn't this jerk understand the meaning of secret identities? Didn't he ever hear about superheroes?

The man laughed at Robin's angry eyes, "I guess bad move on my part. Name is Vlad."

Robin merely crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"Guess you no talk. Fine with me. Can stay here as long as you want. Just don't be trouble." With that said, Vlad got up and took a shower.

---------

Robin stared up at the cracked ceiling, his arms propped up behind his head. He lay on a makeshift mattress made up of old newspaper, dirty sheets and a pillow for his back. He could hear the squeaking of a bed next door and didn't wish to know what was going on there. Above, the person had their music blaring some folk music. He would occasionally hear the sirens zoom past the complex and drown out Vlad's snoring. The span of what he could figure to be a month, his life had been turned upside down countless time. First it was the Brotherhood of Evil, then Slade and his group of allies, then out here with the villain and to add to the bunch, the League of Shadows his life had become hell. Robin had heard about the League from Batman. All he knew was that they were dangerous and were always looking for recruits.

Sighing, Robin shifted onto his side. Even though his back protested, Robin didn't care. He wondered how long it would take for Slade to find him. By now, Slade would have realized that somehow Robin had taken the collar off and would intensify his search. Someone screamed in the hall, while a bottle crashed against the wall. Closing his eyes, Robin focused once more on his situation. From what Vlad said, after he found Robin in the truck and managed to get the collar off, he drove for a couple of hours. Supposedly now, he was near the border, miles away from where Vlad had found him.

---------

A couple days, Vlad discussed with Robin what chores the boy would have to do while he stayed there. One of them was taking care of Vlad's father, an old drunk man who stumbled in the wee hours of the mornings. Robin never spoke to the man, so he soon was just called Boy in his native, or what he thought was boy. Having the man know already his eye color was enough; he didn't need to know that he was American as well.

The arrangement was simple. Robin would clean the apartment, cook the meals and do the shopping while Vlad would go delivering items to other towns. Around midnight, an elderly man stumbled into the room. Robin would rise up from his makeshift bed and helped him to the chair. The man was drunk and sometimes, Robin would have to clean up the mess he had on himself. Whatever had driven this old man to drinking was easy to tell. The old man was Vlad's father. The first time he came in, Robin was jolted awake. He instinctively grabbed the small knife that he hid under his pillow. If Slade came through that door, he would be ready for him. He has his back to the door and pretended to sleep. Vlad rose from his bed and yanked the old man out of the room.

Robin heard Vlad yelling at his father. Something along the lines of how he dare come home drunk, finding a job and a worthless excuse of a human being. Pretty much every type of curse seeped into the room. A couple minutes later, Vlad and his father came in. The father crashed down into the chair and Vlad shook Robin awake.

Robin looked sleepily up at Vlad.

"With him, that snezpit over there, just make sure he don't kill himself," snarled Vlad.

The Boy Wonder evoked fear into his eyes and nodded his head. Vlad glanced back at his sleeping father then muttered to himself as he went to bed. Robin sighed softly and looked at the old man.

The old man with his black eyes stared back at Robin. A minute passed before the elder smirked and whispered, "Another victim, hey."

---------

In the next few weeks, Robin could tell that Vlad didn't give a care about his father. The two constantly fought or at least Vlad just yelled at his father's stupidity. Robin would just squat in front of a small bucket and wash the dishes. He was only staying here to heal his back and gather enough strength to get out of this place and back to the Titans. That and how did a man easily take off Slade's collar still didn't sit well with him. And the words that the elder man spoke to him that one night…something wasn't right. A bottle smashed against the wall and Vlad kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Only Vlad's father and him were in the room.

"Baka."

Robin looked over his shoulder.

The old man cackled, "I use to live in Japan. Do you really think I lived here all my life, in this hellhole?" With that said, he tossed Robin some money, "Go buy me a bottle of vodka and whatever you want."

Robin caught the money before it fell to the ground.

Raising his eyebrows, the old man grinned, "Good reflexes."

Robin cursed himself mentally. Grabbing an old coat that he was borrowing, Robin walked out into the streets. He hung his head low and tightened the coat around him. He had to be careful. The whole town was in shambles and the crime rate was high thanks to the gangs. Boots crunched on the ground as he walked down the street. A part of the newspaper blew down the street and got snagged on the lamppost. Bending down, Robin picked up the paper. He couldn't read the language but that was not what caught his attention. A picture of the four main Titans: Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were in the center. Behind them were all the other Titans both old and new allies. And further back was the destroyed base of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"What?"

-----------------------

A/N: Another cliffy! I had fun typing out Vlad and his father. And why is Vlad taking Robin in, you might ask? Well, you'll just have to wait. Mwhahahaha!


	9. Doors to the Soul

Disclaimer: You know the routine, no own.

A/N: Oh man, I can't wait till summer. It's so close! Thanks for the reviews. You guys had some great predictions that it actually got me to thinking how I should approach future events.

**Chapter 9: Doors to the Soul**

The door to the bar creaked opened. A boy in his teens stumbled in, a piece of newspaper clutched in his left hand. The barkeeper eyed the boy with suspicion. The teenager walked over to the bar and laid the paper onto the counter. He pointed to it a couple times, those eyes of his pleading for help.

The bartender sighed and spoke in the native language, "Look kido, Vlad came in here and said I can't sell you nor his father any more alcohol."

The boy's brow narrowed in confusion and then he threw his hands in the air. After a few seconds of venting out his frustration, the boy slammed his hands on the table and continued to point at the paper. The bartender spit out his toothpick and leaned forward to look at the picture.

"I don't know those people. If they're some superheroes than maybe they can help us with the war," spoke the bartender with a shrug of his shoulders, indicating his lack of knowledge.

The boy's shoulders sagged and a look of despair entered into his eyes. Jumping up onto the barstool, he crossed his arms in front of him and stared hard into the wood. The bartender sighed. He hated seeing the youth look so old for their age. But then again, he was seeing that more and more ever since their country fell into civil war. Pouring the kid a glass of some rare soda he was able to buy, the bartender eyes the boy. The teenager was definitely not from around here. His pale complexion was starting to get some color and a little bit of weight seemed to be added onto his already thin form. His black hair hung draped around his face and was long enough to hang past his ears. The clothes he wore only intensified his helpless situation. A dirty pair of jeans that seemed too big for him was held up with a belt that looped twice around his waist before being tied into a knot. He wore a black thin turtleneck with a buttoned dark red fleece sweater over it that had holes. Over the pretty-much trashed sweater, a dark brown jacket hung off his body. The jacket was huge for the boy that it made him look even younger. The sleeves hid his hands and had stretch marks that threatened to spit apart at any moment.

Placing the glass in front of the boy, the bartender smiled as those weary eyes looked up at him. Normally he would have dismissed such a pitiful kid, even those in the war. But something in those boy's eyeshit Vladhard. He could lose himself in them. They spoke volumes. In one glimpse into those eyes, one could tell that this boy had stepped into the doorway into hell, but did not enter…yet.

Smiling and nodding a thank you, Robin lifted the glass and took a sip of the soda. It was bitter, flat and tasted like a water-downed vodka. But then every since Slade made him drink the alcohol, everything tasted like vodka. Lowering the glass, Robin watched as the bartender nodded at him. The first time he came in here to get Vlad's father a bottle of alcohol, Vlad and him had a heated conversation. The bartender speaking in a tongue Robin couldn't understand and Robin refusing to talk to keep his identity a secret. Finally the two worked out a couple of gestures to help convey their thoughts. The bartender never told Robin his name, and Robin didn't tell him his. They had formed a mutual relationship. Robin smiled weakly at him before the bartender went to attend a new costumer. The costumer was a middle-aged man, wearing a long black trench coat. The hoodobscured his face.

Sighing, Robin ran a hand through his hair. It had been awhile since he used gel to spike his hair into its traditional look. He could barely remember what it felt like to touch the slick hair. Picking up the paper, Robin studied the picture. Everyone seemed happy and to be in good health. Somehow they must have escaped.

But where was Robin?

Robin's eyes widened and his grip on the picture loosened. Free from his grip the picture gently slid down to the counter.

"_What I am saying? I am Robin! Not the robot Slade made, I am Robin_," screamed Robin in his mind. "_I'm Robin, I'm Robin, I'm Robin, I'm Robin, I'm….Robin…_" The lack of his eviction began to wither. He was so tired. He hadn't been this soul-deep tired since his parents died. He just wanted to lie down somewhere and wish that this was all one big nightmare and that he was still back in the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout. There at least, he would be with his friends and maybe he could have been there when they had defeated the villains.

Sinking deeper into his mind, Robin shook himself away from that dark train of thought and focused back on the picture. Now why did he say that one sentence? Remembering the subconscious and unconscious concepts in his studying of a criminal mind, Robin began to analyze himself. Was he just going through an identity crisis? He was running around some foreign country without his mask on. With his mask on and costume, he felt like Robin. But without either on, he felt like Richard Grayson or better yet a lost boy, no one of importance.

"_Am I becoming like Bruce? Are my two identities growing farther apart_?" But he didn't want to become like Bruce, two different people. That was not a healthy state to be in. He wanted to be one person, his true self.

Feeling himself falling down another dark road, Robin reached out and took another drink. He was finding himself fall more and more into this depressed, confused train of thoughts. He didn't know why but knew for certain that it mostly had to do with Slade. The man loved to mess with his thoughts, make him question the very foundations of his beliefs.

A familiar anger began to warm his chest. At least that hadn't changed, one thought of Slade and he was back to being his old, angry self. Frowning, Robin studied the background. According to Slade, a robot version of himself was supposed to be running around with the Titans. But there was no person remotely looking like him at all. Either Slade was lying or something had happened to the robot. Letting out a small growl, Robin looked up into the text. If only he could read the language, then all his questions could be answered.

The door slammed opened behind him. Robin tensed, waiting for Slade's voice to echo in the silent bar. But a man started to yell something. Everyone expressions was that of shock and people began running out of the bar. The bartender leapt over the counter and joined the small crowd. Robin's eyes darted over the costumer with the trench coat. The man merely continued to sip his drink. The bartender turned around and yelled at the boy.

Robin didn't want to go, but when he heard Vlad's name he changed his mind. Stuffing the picture into his pocket, Robin finished the soda, jumped off the stool and ran out of the door, his too small boats stomping onto newly fresh snow.

By the time he reached the apartment, Robin was panting. He was starting to fall out of shape and even though he ate a little bit more, he was still hungry most of the time. Pushing himself through the crowd, Robin caught a glimpse of a beaten up Vlad leaning against the wall of the apartment. Looking upward, Robin caught the flames erupting out of the windows, smoking climbing into the gray sky. Snow was falling softly upon the observers. Finally in the front, Robin took in the scene. Four military men were loading their rifles. Across the street was a military truck. Women were screaming as their teenage sons who looked enough to be 18 were yanked from them and into the truck. Not wanting to watch more, Robin looked back at Vlad. The man was bleeding from a serious head wound and his face was sprouting blue, yellow and black bruises and cuts. The commander shouted an order. The men raised their guns and fired.

"NO!"

Robin's mind didn't even register his scream as Vlad's lifeless body fell onto the ground, blood staining the new snow. Lunging himself forward, anger lighting his eyes, Robin felt arms grab his waist.

"Yes, son. Vlad deserved what he got."

Robin turned around and yelled at Vlad's father, "What are you talking about? No one deserves to be executed! Let me go! He was your son for crying out loud. How can you talk so calmly about this?"

The elder man strengthened his grip, "Because he was not my son, boy. I was sent to spy on him. He took me in, like he took you in. I found out that he was smuggling supplies to the enemy. He was a traitor to his country and hometown."

Looking up, the old man smirked, "And like I said, you are just another victim to this civil war." Without warning, he pushed Robin into the four soldiers, "Bind him. He'll be a good recruit for the war."

"No!" Robin pushed away the closest soldier to him and began to trash out, his fighting instincts taking control. But the commander fired a shot past Robin's ear. Surprised and slightly deaf, the last thing Robin felt was a sharp blow to the back of his head.

The old man watched as the uninjured soldier who was able to survive Robin's little retaliation bind the boy and sling him over his shoulder. The commander began firing into the sky, dispersing the crowd. Watching the solider toss Robin's body into the back of the truck, the old man spoke inchipped, proper English, "Are you sure about this? This civil war is one of the worst, he'll break."

"No he won't, not if I'm there to guide him."

The man turned, so his back was to the truck and in his peripheral vision he could see the cloaked man from the bar, "I'm surprised you let him go this far down. If he was able to find another ride, he would have surely crossed the border and then all your work would be all for nothing."

The cloaked figure tilted his head, "Mind your tongue, Wintergreen."

"Yes sir," whispered Wintergreen, "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

Wintergreen couldn't see it, but he felt the smirk, "Yes. Make sure the Titans stay busy enough that they won't have time to look for their missing leader. I didn't expect them to defeat the Brotherhood so early, but it is merely a small obstacle that can be fixed." The purring voice sounded distant, the owner's mind focused on something else.

"Of course, Deathstroke." With his new orders, Wintergreen began to walk but stopped. The cloaked figure had also begun to walk away, towards the nearest military car but had stopped.

"His eyes are blue."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HaHA! And right when you think things might just lighten up, no. I totally didn't think of adding Wintergreen to this, but I had something planned with Vlad's 'father'. But as usually, a big idea hits you when you write and boom, Wintergreen showed up. Hopefully I can add another chapter in before I leave, crosses fingers. We'll see!


	10. Number 1318666

A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks for those reviews, they truly inspired me to hurry up and write this chapter. I should be studying but the class is easy and I can always write and study at the same time Once again, Robin and Slade are not mine to own but the others are all from my crazy mind.

**Ch. 10 Number 1318666**

Robin stared out of the truck, his blue eyes longing for freedom. Around him where other boys his age or older huddled against the truck, fear written on their faces. They knew where they were going and seemed to accept it despite their fear. But Robin didn't want to get involved with a civil war. He had heard and learned about the things that went on during civil wars; none were pretty. Sighing, his breath condensing into the gray air, Robin continued to look out of the truck. He could jump, could run away into the woods again.

But he didn't. He stayed.

Something in him was holding him back from escaping. Something in him had cracked. Pulling his large coat closer to him, he could smell the dank body odor of Vlad. The man had died because he was supplying the enemy. And once again, Robin couldn't save him. Resting his chin on his knees, Robin's eyes drooped to the floor.

"_But if you helped him…saved him…then you would be considered an enemy as well. You would have gotten killed as well, and then where would you be? One thing for sure, you wouldn't be with the Titans_," pondered Robin.

Pulling out the clip, Robin stared at the picture. His thumb caressed a circle around the four main Titans. Did they miss him? Where they happy that they were able to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil with or without the help of the real Robin?

"Titans."

Robin jerked his head up and looked at the man beside him. The man looked to be about 18, his dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail. Green eyes looked down at the picture and the young voice whispered again, "Titans."

"Yes, Titans!" Robin couldn't believe it. Maybe this boy could translate the rest of the article. "Do you know English?"

The man grinned, "Yes. I speak bit. Father was translator."

"Can you translate this article for me?"

A man across from them in his twenties spoke to the green-eyed boy in their native tongue. The boy nodded and turned to Robin, "I translate in return, you help us fight."

Robin frowned. Translating and fighting were not an equal trade. But he wanted to know what was happening on the outside. Nodding, Robin felt that he had signed his fate, "Deal."

The boy smiled, "Mihail is my name and that man over there is Pavel."

Robin's mind began flying. He needed a name, but if he gave him his real name then his cover would be blown. "Dimitry."

Mihail nodded and grabbed the article. "Titans escaped and destroyed the Brotherhood of Evil base. Um…No deaths. Most of villains were frozen. Some escaped. Now Titans back in States."

"Anything about Robin?" questioned Robin.

"No. It says cont—continued on 8th page," finished Mihail.

Robin frowned and leaned back. He took the picture from Mihail's hand, folded it and stuck in into his pocket.

Mihail tilted his head, watching his young companion, "Special to you?"

Robin looked up at Mihail, a small sad smile on his face, "They bring me hope."

"Ah."

Pavel muttered something, running his hand through black thick hair, his black eyes narrowing at Robin.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Pavel.

"He says you should learn language to survive," translated Mihail.

A stoic expression fell onto Robin's face. Pavel was right. If he learned the language then he could get out of this country alive and prevent any more blood from being spilt. "Alright, since we got nothing else to do."

Pavel nodded and Mihail grinned.

By the time the truck stopped at the camp, Robin had learned the basic rudimentary words and sentences of the language. The language was somewhat similar to the German Robin had learned. Standing in a line, Robin's mind listened hard to the conversations. He understood only a word or two.

"_But at least I'm getting somewhere_," boosted Robin to himself. He needed to keep his moral up. But just looking around and seeing the soldiers, he felt himself already falling into depression.

The line moved forward and Robin trudged behind Pavel. The three had began to form a friendship and soon branched out into the rest of the company in the truck. The twenty-five of them now looked at each for reassurance and comfort in the bleak world. The routine was simple. A soldier threw a basket at you and you dumped all your belongings in there, later to be give to you at the end of the processing. After that, you were stripped down, head shaved and blasted with cold water. Then the doctors came in and inspected you.

Robin remained calm as the doctors inspected his back. The doctor touched his wound then nodded at his assistant. The assistant handed the doctor a pair of scissors. Robin heard the doctor snip at the stitches and remove them from his wound. Getting a slap on the back, Robin heard the doctor mutter "Good" and then he was dismissed to get into his uniform.

At the end of the line, a main pinned him and told him, "You are number 1318666."

Outside in the dirty uniform that was definitely a hand-me-down, Robin tucked the picture of the Titans in the pocket over his heart. Running a hand over his baldhead, Robin allowed a small smirk to appear on his face when he noticed a familiar group forming to the side. Running over to join them, Robin skidded next to Pavel. Pavel looked down at the younger boy. The boy was too young to join in this war and since he didn't even know the language was another reason why the outsider shouldn't be here.

"Escape," whispered Pavel.

But Robin shook his head and replied in their tongue, "I promised to stay."

Mihail was one of the last to arrive. The boy was cursing about losing his long hair. Supposedly he was growing it to attract a woman. The twins of the group snickered at Mihail. The actor of the group made a puppy dog, starry-eyed face about the woman whom Mihail was hinting at. Others in the group shook their heads, but it was evident that everyone was enjoying the light-hearted entertainment.

A major in glasses stood before the group and began addressing the new squadron. Rifles were being handed to each of them. Robin weighed his rifle in his hands. Learning to shot would not be a bad thing in terms of hunting for food while he escaped. He would escape but when he felt that he could leave his companions in a safe environment. This time, he wouldn't fail in protecting them.

Coldness seeped into his bones as Robin watched the major demonstrate how to fire. Looking over his shoulder, Robin froze. Behind him was a tall man, a colonel by the looks of his rank, watching him with one eye. Blond hair was cropped with a black patch over his left eye, leaving a crystal blue eye to observe Robin. Robin couldn't help but shudder.

"Colonel!"

The man nodded at the major before gazing over the group, "You will be under my command. In the next few weeks, I will be training you all before we are deployed into battle. Don't let me down." Finished with his speech, the colonel placed a hand on Robin's head and patted him before leaving. Robin couldn't place it, but he felt that he had been just touched by the devil.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, sneaked in another chapter. Hehehehe, there's a significance behind his number, if anyone can tell. I've been pondering over new names for Robin, but it's hard to find one. So if anyone has any suggestions I'd greatly appreciate it. Coming up with names is one of the things that I don't like about writing, but once you find the right one everything flows perfectly. Well, off to write on my other story. Then maybe I'll squeeze in some studying, lol.


	11. Forgetting

A/N: YES DONE WITH FINALS! MWHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm done. Now, don't get to use to me updating like this two times a week. I'm just trying to post as much as I can because I won't have a computer till around Monday. But I have a feeling that this will be my last one till after Monday.

As for the number 1318666, I loved your guys' guesses. On some level you were all right. It's not the reason I chose it, but 13 being a bad luck number (actually it's my favorite number, along with 25) and the guesses on 18 made sense. That's what I love about archetypal, universal numbers; they are open to all types of interpretation. As for my reason…well you'll just have to wait and see.

Well I feel the burn to write, so onto the next chapter!

**Ch. 11: Forgetting**

Fall flat on your stomach.

Crawl on your elbows.

Pounce onto your feet and aim the rifle forward.

Sprint to the nearest trench and slide inside.

All the while trying to avoid enemy fire and returning the deadly projectiles.

Robin crashed his back into the wet wall of the trench. Next to him the twins were panting like crazy and Mihail wiped sweet off his brow. Pavel came falling in as bullets whizzed over his head; his cheeks flushed red. Robin was the only one not exhausted by the exercise. The Colonel noticed this and made Robin run the stimulation over and over again with the different groups of the platoon. Most of the boys needed to get use to the abrupt, fast paced physical training and being shot at with rubber bullets. Robin, of course, was used to being shot at and such stimulations were not new to him.

"_But this is_," pondered Robin as he allowed for a five-minute break. Looking down at his rifle, the teenager ran a hand over the cold, metal barrel, "_You've never had to learn how to shot, to use a gun not only in self-defense but in retaliation_."

Tilting his head upward, the boy watched as specks of dirt were shot up in the air by the bullets.

"You've had to be something in your old life, hey Dimitry," whispered Anton, the more spontaneous of the twins. His brother, Averki, leaned forward and stared hard at Robin.

"I was…an athlete, in the more rundown parts of my hometown," answered Robin in the native tongue. Now staring down at his shirt pin that was engraved with his number, Robin couldn't help but once again think of its' significance. Sighing, Robin leaned slightly forward and looked up and down the trench. Running a hand over the cropped black hair that had begun to grow back, Robin pronounced his words with authority, "On the count of three, we jump and run. Run in a V-flight formation that way it will be harder to aim at us. Got it?"

The four men around him nodded, hardness forming in their eyes.

"One, two, three."

The five boys leapt out of the trench and ran across the field in the V-form. Their fellow platoon members were in the enemy's trench firing the rubber bullets at them. The stimulation was simple. The platoon was split into four groups and rotated positions. Two groups rested off to the side, while another group played the enemy and the last group was ally. The goal was to reach the enemy trench without getting killed. Most of the men were slowly getting the hang of it but of course Robin was well above them. Each time he went through the simulation, he was the first and only one to reach the 'enemy' trench. But today was something different for Robin. The Colonel decided to have him run every stimulation and practice on his shooting and giving orders instead of merely reaching the other side. It seemed that out of all this, Robin would end up being the second in command or at least in some leadership position.

Falling flat on is stomach; Robin ducked out of a rubber bullet aimed for his head. As the rest of the group ran past him, Robin rested the gun against his shoulder and fired. The bullet hit a fellow soldier right in the shoulder. The bullet would leave a bruise but that was the extent of the damage. Even Robin had a couple of bruises from bullets that even though missed their target still hit him in the arms and legs. Jumping back on his feet, Robin ran after his group. Anton was on the ground; cradling his ribs were a bullet had hit him. Pavel was kneeling, cursing at the pain that ran through his leg. Finally, he reached the trench right as Averki slide down and into the arms of his fellow countrymen.

Robin skidded to a halt and assessed the damage. Four of the 'enemies' were down and on his team only Pavel and Anton were injured. Allowing for a grin to appear on his face, Robin congratulated his group and the rest of the men, "Good job. It seems like we're actually getting good at this."

"Yeah, in our old lives, I think we would have been fish bait," joked a soldier.

"_Old life, there it is again_," moaned Robin to himself. _"Ever since the training began, we've been considering what we did outside this camp as 'old.' What's happening to us_?"

Robin would have continued his train of thought, but the Colonel walked over. "I think that is enough for today. Everyone is dismissed. Remember to clean your guns. You did all a good job. Now go."

The men scattered like mice after the Colonel finished talking. They all were chattering about what was for dinner and joking about today's events. Robin just stood there and watched them all leave. He knew the Colonel wanted to say a few things to him.

"These past weeks, everyone is improving. Their aim and survival instincts during a battle are improving. But you, Dimitry, are still stagnant," began the Colonel. "You still aim for the arms and legs. Don't you think it is time to aim for the chest?"

Robin frowned, his stubborn anger shining in his eyes, "No. Sorry, Colonel but I will not kill. I'll fight in this war, but I won't kill."

The Colonel sighed, "Then why are you here? It is clear that you don't belong here, so go, leave."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Just can't," responded Robin, his eyes watching the activity around him as the next platoon set up their turn at the stimulation.

"Apprentice."

Robin's body tensed and he glared up at the Colonel. For a moment, he could have sworn the whole Russian accent had been dropped and the soft, purring voice of Slade had been revealed. The teenager snarled, "What did you call me?"

The Colonel raised his hands in self-defense, "Forgive me, Dimitry. You just remind me so much of my apprentice. God rest his soul, but his death still haunts my mind. Sometimes, it just slips out."

Robin narrowed his eyes. Half of him was accepting the Colonel's explanation, but the other half was screaming in denial. He could trust most of his platoon but that was as far as it went. Their Colonel was on a whole different scale than the rest of the commanders at the camp.

"I'd better go," whispered Robin.

"Yes, but you still need to give me a reason Dimitry. Why are you here?"

Robin had begun to walk away but stopped next to the Colonel's shoulder, "I just don't know. But if you want a reason, then let's say it is punishment."

Concern seeped into the commander's voice, "Punishment for what?"

A dark shadow passed over Robin's eyes, "For failure." With that said, the teenager marched out of the field, his rifle slung over his shoulder, the uniform sagging over a weary body.

The Colonel façade still shone on the outside, but mentally Slade had merged and took in what his apprentice had just revealed to him. Slade has not planned for Robin to stay at the camp this long. He had hoped that with mentioning escape constantly, the boy would run away before the platoon was deployed. But he hadn't. Slade did not like this change in plans. He planned to have Robin experience the camp, to feel the weight of a gun and a person's life in his young hands. But that was it. Sure, he would have Robin kill later on his apprenticeship, but not right now. Now, he was more concerned in converting Robin to his side. He did not want to deal with a broken shell.

Walking in the opposite way, Slade pondered over today's events. He needed Robin to begin to kill, aim for the vital spots if the boy wanted to survive. Stopping at a dirt intersection, the assassin watched as a truck parked and soldiers came pouring out. Each of them had come straight from the frontlines, weariness and death clinging to them like a second skin. A soldier looked up from his bleeding, useless arm and locked eyes with Slade. Empty pale blue eyes stared deep into hard crystal ones. Those empty eyes rolled back into the soldier's head as he collapsed from the loss of blood. Medics swarmed over the body like flies.

Slade frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. If this is what Robin wanted, to go to war then so be it. If Robin wanted it to do the hard way, then fine. Slade had brought the boy to hell, but it was Robin's choice on how to make things become worse or easier for him. Let him learn from his mistakes and realize Slade's truth on his own terms.

-Later that night-

Robin laid on his healed back, holding the picture of the Titans above him. His right arm was placed under his head, acting like a pillow while his left arm hovered above him, holding the clip in the light of the lantern. Around him, the men slept soundly. He heard Mihail mutter a girl's name and kick out, hitting Pavel in the leg. Pavel muttered and snuggled deeper into his blanket.

The teenager closed his eyes. He tried to remember the comfort of his bed, the layout of his room, Titan Tower's lounge everything of his old life. Old, when had he come to use that term to his own life? Had his hope for reunited with his true friends die?

"_If those Titans are true superheroes, than why are none of them here? I've read letters sent to them from soldiers asking for help, but they never come. And where's their leader, the one who was named after a bird? Where is he_?"

The Colonel's voice echoed in his mind. The two had the conversation when the Colonel caught Robin staring at the picture during a break. Robin knew that the Colonel did not like the Titans; the man's voice was laced with a dark anger throughout the whole conversation. But that was not the odd thing about it. The Colonel had continued to denounce the Titans, but Robin just sat there and stared at the picture letting the words sink into his mind. It was that same day when Robin had come face to face with the effects of the war.

Earlier, a large group of refugees and wounded soldiers had trudged through the camp. Men, women and children pulled behind them sleds of their possessions. Soldiers clung to their wounds, as if their soul would escape their body at any moment. But what hit the Boy Wonder was the look of helplessness and despair. Each one was blanketed in an aura of numbness. They were dead to the world and to each other.

The shock of what was happening had left Robin's mind raw. And that was when the Colonel came and talked to him. If he knew better, Robin would have guessed that the Colonel had planned his conversation, taking advantage of his weakened state. After the Colonel left, the unknown crack in Robin deepened and began to pulse with a strange heat. That was when he decided to stay and fight this war. He would answer their call and ease the people's suffering. He would not fail them, like he failed Vlad, those two cabin guys, the pilot…the Titans.

Dropping his arm, Robin tried to summon up the last memory he had of the Titans before the whole Brotherhood incident occurred. He could barely remember the warmth of the Tower, the innocent laugh of Starfire, Raven's cold glare and Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over the video game controller. It was all disappearing. The last clear happy memory outside of the camp was when Kumi, Durin and him were sitting on the steps drinking hot coco and tea, staring up at the night sky.

The Boy Wonder rolled onto his sides, his back to the rest of the group, his face staring into the concert wall of the building. Robin faded into the background, contemplating methods to succeed in preventing any deaths of his platoon. Alone in the darkness, Richard stuffed his face into the pillow. Trickles became rivers of tears, staining the pillow as his shoulders began to shudder. He didn't know how long he had been away from the Titans. But, he knew that winter was around the bend. He knew that he was forgetting.

"_Old life indeed_."

A/N: Wow, listening to Linkin Park's "My December" while writing this last part of the chapter really helps in getting into the depressing mood. Until next time!


	12. Ever dance with the devil

A/N: Airplane rides are wonderful in that you can just sit there and daydream away. Sorry if the chapters are getting a slow and not enough fight scenes, but trust me, they'll be coming. I've been itching to write the end but I can't, must restrain myself. It's so bad knowing the final scene in the story and everything else in the middle is like mundane. But I'll keep them from not being mundane! Thanks for the reviews:)

**Chapter 12 Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?**

"Man oh man, do you think the Colonel's going to let us go to the front lines?"

"Who knows? We've been training who knows how long, but I'm ready."

"Well you know, the Colonel is not going to let us go till good ol' Dimitry reports something good about us."

"Which will be never. Say what makes him so special anyhow? I mean he's gotta be one of the youngest amongst us and he's in charge? That's not right!"

"Sssh! Shut up, he's coming! Act busy!"

The four guards bolted away from the trash can that kept the small fire going to their posts. Straightening up and hoping that Dimitry did not hear an ounce of their conversations, the men gazed around the camp. Light footsteps were heard and one of the men chanced a quick glance behind his shoulder. Dimitry was walking up the small fire, hands tucked into his heavy coat that was once belonged to Vlad.

Taking out his hands and hovering them over the fire, Robin spoke in a sullen voice, "How's the watch?"

The guard frowned, "Nothing exciting, Lieutenant."

Robin nodded. It had been a week since his surprised promotion and the beginning of tension with the platoon. Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, he looked up at the cloudy sky. "It's going to snow again tonight, be careful and most of all stay warm, even if it means leaving your posts. Having a soldier who can't shoot because his hands are cold is worse than having no guards. I don't want causalities."

"Yes sir," the guard bowed slightly.

Sighing, Robin shrugged his coat closer to his neck and continued his round around the camp perimeter. Glancing down at the packed snow, the ex Boy Wonder allowed his thoughts to wander. The first time it snowed someone said that it was about time because it was already December and the first snowfall was usually in October. That meant that Christmas was near or had already passed. That also meant that he had missed his birthday, meaning the year was almost done. Meaning that the Titans were not looking for him.

He always tried to stop himself from trying to calculate how long he had been gone. It was depressing to measure the time he spent away from the Titans because every sunrise and every sunset just added more salt to his wound. The pain was so constant that he had gotten use to it and could barely remember a time when it did not exist. Where were they?

Stopping, Robin faced the only dark, muddy road that lead out of the camp. He could just walk right out of the camp, maybe even 'borrow' a car and drive out of this place. He could find the Titans. He could escape without their help. Batman did not train him to be dependant on other people.

"Tempting isn't it, just to walk through those gates and not turn back."

Robin closed his eyes and huffed, "Yep. But I won't."

"Too noble?"

"No, just stupid."

The voice started to chuckle. Robin frowned and looked at his companion. The Colonel continued to chuckle, mirth shining in his eye. The way the older man laughed was twisting Robin's stomach and only one person's laugh could do that to him.

"What's so funny?" snarled Robin. He wouldn't let the Colonel know that he was getting to him.

The Colonel stopped chuckling and smirked, "You. First it was all about protecting the platoon and not escaping because you were too noble, too just. But now, you call yourself stupid. I must say an interesting change in perspective."

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed, his breath condensing in front of him, "A man can change his mind, you know."

"Yes, but does changing one's mind mirror a change in morals?"

The boy's lips pursed in deep thought. This was a question Slade would ask, something to make Robin question his superhero ideals. By saying that staying here to help the platoon and not escaping was stupid was he declaring that he was a selfish brat who did not care for the well-being of his men? Was he a coward? When given the chance, would he just abandon the needy?

"Or not? Whatever the case, I say we continue our talk someplace warm. It is below zero out here," whispered the Colonel. Inside, though Slade was grinning. This boy was truly a one of a kind. Maybe staying here in the camp this long did have benefits in him training his apprentice.

"I'm already cold, nothing can warm me up," commented Robin. It was true. His mind was becoming sharp in the workings of a military commander while his soul and body were becoming numb, all hope of rescue gone and emotions becoming locked in a black box deep in his mind.

Slade narrowed his eyes mentally. He didn't like that last statement. He wanted Robin to open himself up to him, not shut himself out to the entire world. Walking now, with his arms sliding into an interlocking position behind his back unconsciously, Slade continued, "Join me anyway, we need to talk about the platoon's training."

Robin nodded and fell into step behind Slade, taking note of the Colonel's body posture. One thing he learned throughout this whole ordeal was to be mindful of one's surroundings, be on guard twenty-four seven. He knew what the men thought of his promotion, he had heard every word of the guards' conversation and he knew of their dirty glances at him. It seemed that the only friends he had left where Mikhail and Pavel, the twins slowly giving into their distrust towards Robin's promotion.

The moonlight broke free of the clouds and shone down on the white, desolate landscape. The two figures continued their walk to the Colonel's tent, which was at the outskirts of the camp. Their footsteps were lightly pressed, so that by tomorrow morning their tracks were covered and no trace of their midnight walk would be discovered.

It was during this silent walk that Robin decided to let his Dimitry persona slip a bit. He needed a break from playing the role. Taking in a deep breath, Robin looked out and spotted off on the far distant a lone wolf looking back.

"Solitary hunters wolves become when a young adult male reaches a certain age. He breaks apart from his pack, his family, and ventures out into the unknown looking for a new pack to become the alpha male within," dictated Slade. Pausing in his walk, he pointed out another lone wolf nearby the first one. "Another lone predator. He's older, probably was beaten out of his pack by a younger wolf. Now he travels alone in the unknown."

The two wolves spotted each other and began a fierce, delicate fight amongst the woods. But, the older alpha male had more experience and won the tiny battle. The younger wolf bowed his head in submission, acknowledging the winner. The older one growled before turning away and entering back into the wolves.

Slade allowed the silence to stretch. Sensing it was time to spin his words again, he continued, "The older one might have won, but his wit alone won't let him survive. He needs a younger one, a partner, to help him catch larger game…to survive in a world were everyone is prey or predator."

A faint howl reached their ears and the younger wolf bounded into the forests, following the tracks of the elder wolf. Robin bit his lower lip, "What's your point, Colonel?"

Slade smiled down at Robin, "That sometimes your worst enemy is your greatest mentor…your most dependable person to rely on when everything around you crumples."

"That's nonsense," snapped Robin. He didn't like what the Colonel was talking about when they were watching the wolves. The whole thing reminded him too much his relationship with Slade.

Slade rolled his eye. He would have preferred to slap the boy but that was unlike the 'Colonel.' Restarting his walk to his tent and with Robin sulking behind him in restrained anger, the mastermind carefully chose his words, "I've studied the so called superheroes, those of the Teen Titans and Justice League. Military governments around the world fear them; so we keep a close watch to learn of their weaknesses. In my studies I have observed that it always seems that it is the archenemesis of a superhero, say the Joker to Batman, that seem to keep the hero on top of their game. If it weren't for the Joker constantly breaking out of prison, Batman would not have all those security measures set up. And even when everything went bad like the police turning on him, the whole city in general, Batman could always count on the Joker being there to stir up trouble.

And here is another prime example. When Trigon appeared, the Teen Titans seemed pretty unsure on what to do, on how to handle the situation. But when a villain with a black and orange mask showed up, they seemed to calm down, especially Robin their leader. He knew how to deal with the villain and in a chaotic situation that seemed to bring calmness about him. Just like Batman, heck just like Superman, superheroes need archenemies to survive, a purpose to keep training…to keep them sane. They need each—"

"Stop it!" Robin yelled. His fists were shaking and cheeks were flushed with anger. "Superheroes don't' need archenemies. Batman doesn't need the Joker to keep him in line. And Robin doesn't need Slade to—"

"Whose Slade?"

The simple question felt like a punch to Robin's stomach. That was right, the Colonel didn't say Slade's name, just described him. Trying to cover up, Robin quickly added, "I heard in a city somewhere that the person who wears a black and orange mask is called Slade."

Slade wanted to smile so badly at the look on Robin's face. Even though the boy had miraculously kept a neutral face, despite the slight widening of the eyes, Slade knew he had caught the boy off guard. Staying true to his role, Slade pressed on, "Oh, that's strange I never heard of this name. Do you remember the city?"

"No." The reply was so subtle that Slade's footsteps would have drowned it out had not Slade stopped to pick up the flap of the tent.

Spinning around, he locked eyes with Robin's blue ones so full with anger, despair, stubbornness and…

Oh yes.

Doubt.

Whether the boy liked it or not, his logical mind was working against him. Such descriptions between the superhero and supervillain community could be seen here in the camp on a minute scale. Men, who were rivals and loathed each other the first few months, now were the best of comrades. Soldiers who still argued with each other, talked about how their anger towards each other was a benefit to the platoon, not a hindrance.

Knowing it was time to change the subject, Slade ventured to ask a question on a topic that was touchy as the Teen Titans one.

"Lt. Dimitry, may I ask a favor of you?"

Robin sighed, "What, sir?"

"If we are to keep these late night strolls and conversations while we discuss the platoon's standards, there is something I've been wanting to call you."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Slade moistened his lips. He hated not having on his mask, but the disguise was working just fine, as long as he didn't slip. And if Robin did allow him this privilege than he too would get a break from playing the Colonel non-stop. Why should Robin get all the privileges?

"You remind me so much of him, so may I call you Apprentice?"

Robin took a momentary step back, eyes falling to the ground. This Colonel didn't let up his verbal attacks did he? Robin had a gut feeling that the Colonel didn't even have an apprentice. There was no proof.

"_Maybe…"_Robin tugged at his sleeve. He could try. It would be a way to ease his mind and have something less to worry about.

"Sure."

This time, Slade allowed his face to break out into a huge grin. Patting Robin on the shoulder, glee entered his voice, "Thanks, Dimitry. Now come on, give me a report on today's activities and we can plan for tomorrow."

Robin nodded, watching the Colonel enter the tent. Releasing a big sigh, he looked up once more into the sky. Clouds began to cover the moon and snow fell softly on the camp. Why was it that the fire blazing hell was nothing compared to this white hell that felt more dangerous, that every step, every action he took lead him deeper into the darkness.

A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. It was crazy, I had to keep getting up to help my mom with the books that I only had time to write a couple of sentences before rushing off again. But I got it all in. Oh, and the title came from the Joker in the first Batman movie. It probably came from somewhere else, but I only know of Jack Nickleson saying it and it seemed to fit very well with this chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I think this chapter is going to be one of my favorites, with just all the imagery in play. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed as well. Until next time, take care!


	13. Stubborness is both a gift and a curse

Disclaimer: Mesa no ownsa no suea (wrong lingo I know, this is Teen Titans not Star Wars, but I'm in a perky mood right now, so flow with it.)

A/N: I'm back from Memorial Day week! Man, summer is definitely here, hot and humid booyah! And we finally have high speed Internet, so hopefully that will mean faster updates;)

**Ch. 13 Stubbornness is both a gift and a curse**

The watered down tea sloshed around in the tin cup, the steam escaping into the mildly warm afternoon air. Robin looked up from the cup and watched as his men ran through another drill. They were getting better now. Most of the moves and attack plans were now second nature to them. Soon, they would be ready to go to the front lines. His mind began to drift as he remembered how he trained the Teen Titans with their stimulation course.

The Colonel stopped next to him, "Well Apprentice it seems that we'll be ready to go pretty soon."

Robin didn't like how the Colonel spoke the name out in public. At first it was only when the two where alone, but now he spoke it everywhere. Men who overheard the Colonel, glared at Robin.

The Colonel nodded, "Report to me in the evening as usually." With that he turned and left.

Robin relaxed slightly. He hated spending time with the man, but he felt more confident about his assumption.

"_Soon_, you can get him…catch him off guard," mused Robin, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Dimitry?"

Robin turned and widened his smile at Mihail. The two had come extreme close over the time spent in the camp.

"Yes."

Mihail nibbled on his lower lip. Robin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You don't have to be nervous, Mihail. What is it?"

The man nodded back, "It's about your relationship with the Colonel. A lot of the men don't like how he keeps calling you apprentice. It just sounds…weird…strange, a name you'd give to a…I don't know, slave."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the ground. Forcing his face into a neutral expression, inside he was disgusted with himself. Every time the Colonel called him that name, every time they had meetings he felt a bit of himself die.

"I do it," Robin paused, trying to find the right words, "I endure such a name because I feel that the Colonel is not…true to us, or to the whole military compound itself."

Mihail flinched, edging himself closer to Robin. In a whisper he voiced his fear, "Dimitry are you saying the Colonel is a fake?"

Robin locked his cold, serious blue eyes on Mihail, "Yes."

"But that's…that's not a good thing to say! If you are wrong, to say or to think such a thing can get you killed!"

"Why do you think I wait for so long? Why do you think I am with him for most of the day? Why do you think I let him call me Apprentice?" Robin allowed anger to etch onto his face, "It's because I'm careful, looking for clues to prove me right. I'm doing it to protect us, to protect the men from following false orders."

Mihail stepped away from Robin, but the ex Teen Titan closed the distance between the two. In a low, menacing voice, Robin continued, "I know the men hate me, not only because of my promotion but because of this new nickname." He sneered the last word as if it was poison in his mouth. "I know I'm driving everyone away from me, but it is for the best. I'm going to keep everyone in our platoon alive. So the next time the men send you as their little messenger, you tell them exactly what I told you. Got it?"

Mihail had paled at Robin's growing harsh tone. "You, you knew?"

Robin snorted, "It was obvious. I'm not deaf nor dumb, Mihail." He had to burn this last bridge to make the Colonel trust him totally. With no restrictions, he could easily move about and search for any evidence to convict the Colonel of who he truly was.

"Oh." Mihail's voice was so soft, Robin could barely hear him. But the ex Boy Wonder was caught off guard when Mihail smiled at him. "Ok. Well just to let you know, we're not either." Understanding shone in his eyes as Mihail saluted Robin and walked to the tents where the platoon was resting. Robin watched with weary eyes, but inside his eyes shone with joy. He had burned his last bridge but in its place was a stronger one; one that would lead him back to salvation.

-Later that night-

Robin stood straight, his eyes wishing to glare at the Colonel but instead took on a neutral gaze as he reported on the platoon's advancements. The two were in the Colonel's tent, the evening sunset casting an eerie glow around him. The Colonel leaned back in his wooden chair till only the back legs supported him. Kneading his fingers, the older man took in the boy before him. While the Colonel appeared to be disinterested in the boy's report, Slade was taking everything in with pleasure. Robin stood before him: taller, more lithe, power packed in his tiny muscles. The boy's appearance was losing its childish looks and was taking a more adult form.

"_As it should be considering the circumstances and that his birthday has already passed_," mused Slade, "_Which makes him what? 16? 17? Maybe even 18_?"

Robin finished his report, staring hard at the Colonel. He knew that the man's mind was elsewhere during the whole thing. Tugging at his sleeves out of habit, Robin remembered that he had slowly grown into the uniform and the sleeves had become a little short.

"_Considering the growth spurt, I must have been gone a year by now…No don't think about, keep your mind here in the present_," reprimanded Robin, "Sir?"

A small smirk appeared on the Colonel's face. Leaning forward, the man rested his elbows on the desk before him and in a deadly calm superior voice whispered, "That will be all, Apprentice."

Right when he finished his statement, the colonel façade dropped and Slade's eye widened as Robin pounced him. The force sent Slade slamming into the ground, the chair breaking underneath him. Being slightly disorientated, Robin was able to throw in three punches to Slade's face before the master criminal recovered. Grabbing hold of the next flying punch aimed at his face, Slade yanked Robin closer to him and slammed his fist into the boy's ribs. He could feel the boy's ribs begin to strain but none of them broke. Robin gasped and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. Not taking a longer time than necessary, Slade pushed forward, slamming Robin's back into the desk.

With his leering form over the boy, Slade hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"You're no Colonel," hissed back Robin, "You're Slade."

"And what make's you think that?"

"Your manner, the perfect timing of our little conversations, you calling me Apprentice, everything about you screams Slade."

Slade narrowed his eye in glee, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Then why did you wait for so long to attack me…Apprentice."

Robin glared back, anger etched on his face, "I had to make sure."

The mastermind nodded approvingly and stepped back, releasing his grip on the boy. "You have become more cautious, Apprentice. The old boy I remember would have pounced me the moment he found out. But you have learned to wait, to be patient, to catch your enemy off guard. I'm impressed."

Robin flinched at the praise and turned his back to Slade. "Don't Slade."

"Don't what, Apprentice," purred Slade.

He knew he had struck something in the boy. The past few weeks, even months at the camp, the two had grown accustomed to each other. They would stay up and plot the next stimulation and training exercises for the platoon. Afterwards, the two would stroll throughout the camp, relieve the guards and stand guard. During those cold early winter nights, the two would have debates over what they believed in: morals, politics, even the latest pop culture. If Robin didn't know a word, Slade would teach him. If he was unsure about a move, Slade would point out the flaws and help perfect it. It came to the point that Slade began to enjoy their late evenings together and he knew Robin was also enjoying the company. The boy acted differently around the rest of the platoon, acting like Dimitry. But out in the night, Slade saw a weary Robin and glimpses of a turbulent younger boy that was shadowed by the Boy Wonder. And that was whom Slade praised too. He wanted to bring out that hidden persona of Robin, for he knew that if he won over that character, Robin would finally see his truth and become his apprentice willingly.

Robin frowned and he stretched his back, "Don't praise me."

"And why not? You deserve to be praised for your hard work. Just because I am not wearing the Colonel persona doesn't mean everything that we discussed was a lie. I told you didn't I that you can trust me."

"How can I trust someone who lied about his identity? Back then; I still thought you were the Colonel, a man whom I wanted to learn more about," retorted Robin, his stubborn anger reemerging.

Slade chuckled, "And why would you want to learn more about me? Was I threat?"

"Yes…no…It's just my guts were telling me, argh!" Robin threw his hands in the air, "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you need someone to vent to. You can't do it in front of the platoon because it would destroy your noble Dimitry image not to mention that you removed yourself entirely from their company. So you come crawling to me, night after night to spill out your emotions before you go insane," mused Slade, folding his arms behind his back and began walking around the desk, opposite of Robin. "But I also know why you came back to me. You were right to trust your instincts, Apprentice. You followed through, playing the role of a dedicated man who needed a father figure to win the heart of the Colonel so that if you were right you could expose me and if you were wrong, you just won a companion. I must say deceit is your specialty, Apprentice."

Standing now to Robin's side, Slade watched his younger companion. Robin's hands were shaking with rage, face flickering with all types of emotions. He knew deep down inside that Slade was right. He had started his relationship with the Colonel to get to know him better, know his weaknesses and strengths to see if he was truly a devil in disguise. Make the man trust him and stab him in the back was his method. Shaking his head, Robin squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, spun around, pushed Slade away and marched out of the tent.

He needed fresh air. He needed to clear his head. Once again, Slade was a step ahead of him. The mastermind was standing off to side, commanding indirectly the situations in the camp and on his own Robin was beginning to see, to think Slade's way. He was deceiving everyone around him to protect them but on a level he was being selfish and doing it to survive. And on a deeper level, his deception ran deep enough that he was deceiving even himself.

Tugging at his now short locks of hair that dangled above his eyes, Robin began to pace in front of his own lodging. He needed to escape Slade and his aura somehow. He needed to get out of this camp. But he couldn't escape; he had promised that he would protect his men. So, what would he do?

Robin stopped pacing and raised his head. Arms lowering to his side, the boy looked down a small path. Yes, that's it. Marching with a steady pace, calmness falling back on his face, he made his way to the General's building. Knocking on the door, Robin was ushered inside, waiting for his turn.

After an hour, he was finally permitted to visit the General. Stepping inside, Robin bowed in greeting, "Sir, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it—" the general leaned forward, "Number 1318666 or should I call you Lt. Dimitry?"

"1318666 is fine, Sir." Robin shifted slightly. The general was a large muscular man with a large snow-white beard and piercing green eyes. His medals caught the lamps' light and shown with authority.

Robin collected his thoughts and forced a stern tone in his voice, "I wish to provide my services to do some activities outside the camp, General. I need to get out before I lose my mind."

The general nodded, "That Colonel of yours getting to you?"

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why you say that, Sir?"

"Because I know he can be, how should I say this, slick in trying to convey his ideas. He thinks that his way is the only way. If I could I would have him transferred but it seems that he is stuck here until headquarters changes their minds."

The general opened a bottom door and tossed a folder onto his desk, "Actually I have a mission that needs someone with your build. It takes you a good distance out of camp. Accomplish the mission and report back to me and I might make this request of yours permanent."

Robin stepped forward and reached out to take the folder. However, the General placed a large hand atop of his.

"By taking this mission and succeeding, you are agreeing to follow all types of orders, regardless of your morals and personal feelings."

The General's cold tone made Robin's body shiver. His instincts were telling him not to take the new orders. Even Slade's earlier praise on him trusting his instincts echoed in his mind. But Robin forced the voices back and took the folder.

-------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope that makes up for lost time. I'll try to get back into writing a chapter every week. Thanks for the reviews!


	14. To feel once more

A/N: Man, I'm on a roll today. Pretty much I was sitting at the computer, writing chapter after chapter. I should really work on my other story, but I kinda have a writer's block on that. I'm more into this story right now. And that's a good thing for you guys :D I also saw X-Men 3, awesome movie!

**Chapter 14: To feel once more**

Robin looked down at his tiny knapsack. Inside were an extra jacket, a knife, survival kit and a medical kit. Taking the folder with his orders, Robin read through once more, cementing the information in his mind. Slinging the pack over his shoulder, Robin sneaked out of the housing unit, tossed his orders into metal bin where the fire was still roaring inside and made his way to the gate.

As written in the report there was truck waiting for him. Hoping inside, Robin nodded to the driver. The muscular soldier smirked back, spit out his tobacco and drove out of the camp. No one talked during the drive, the mission was classified and no one knew about it except the general, the driver and Robin. But then again the driver only knew that he had to drop Robin off at an intersection, drive back and then five hours later come back and pick Robin up.

While the driver began humming a random tune, Robin leaned his head against the window. He was free at last of Slade's presence. He was no longer under the man's watchful gaze or poisonous words.

"_Then why do I feel alone all of a sudden?_" wondered Robin, "_Why in the back of my mind do I wish he was sitting behind me?"_

"_It's because you got use to his company. Got use to having a familiar face in an unknown location. You miss his presence_."

Robin shuddered involuntary at the thought. It couldn't be true, but it was. When he thought Slade was dead, that empty feeling had arouse, pushed him far enough to stay up late at night watching the screens for activities. The longing lured him down into the basement where he opened the box and held Slade's mask in his hand. Even after the hallucination episode, he still was wary, wishing sometimes that it was Slade behind the petty thieves. His obsession over the man had become his only support line to keep him sane and when that was gone for the briefest of times, he felt lost amongst friends.

"_He was right. You can always trust in the fact that your archnemesis is behind plots to destroy you and that brings about a comfortable feeling_."

Closing his eyes, Robin allowed for a small tear to trickle down his cheek. In that moment of agreement, he felt that he just lost a part of himself but on some darker level, a part of him awoken, something more powerful, darker…freer. He had felt that presence once before…the time he stole for Slade during his brief apprenticeship.

"_But did you ever leave his apprenticeship? Did you actually end it officially_?" sneered the darkness.

Robin wanted to retort back but the driver's voice boomed, "We're here."

The young man nodded, jumped out of the truck and began his trek on foot. The night was at its' darkest hours. Every breath he took felt like knives to his lungs. His eyes started to water as his body tried to warm up the ice-cold air. After an hour of walking, he finally saw the burnt tree and turned into the woods. Hiking with extreme caution, Robin made his way through the woods. Suddenly he heard a crunch of snow and halted mid-step. His senses were alert and his blue eyes scanned the area. His eyes stopped their roaming and took in the deadly beauty of the gray wolf. It was the same young wolf he had spotted with Slade, except this time the wolf has holding a dead deer in his mouth.

Both hunters eyed each other. A few seconds trickled by when a silent agreement was made between the two. The wolf turned and walked deeper into the woods as Robin made his way to his prey. Only a couple miles away, he reached another camp, except this was the enemy's camp.

An old familiar feeling began to seep through his cold bones. It was the sip before the gulp, the breath before the plunge, the thrill before the rush. A small tiny smirk tugged at Robin's lips as he swung his backpack off of him. Pulling the black military mask over his face, Robin pulled out his knife and placed it behind his back. Slipping the pack on, the boy looked both ways before sprinting to the wall. Once he reached the wall, scaling the mud brick wall was barely an obstacle for him. Swinging his body over the ledge and dropping into a crouch position on the ground, the boy paused. So far no one knew of his presence. Good.

Remembering the detailed map of the enemies' camp from the folder, Robin sprinted within the shadows of the buildings to headquarters. Odd no one was outside. Where was everyone? Then he heard a tremendous applause coming from the warehouse. Dirt trickled down on him and Robin pressed himself into the wall, eyes darting upward. Above him were two guards looking towards the warehouse. They muttered something about how they wanted to be at the show and some nasty things about their general. Finally the guards moved further down the wall, away from headquarters.

Robin sighed with relief but excitement lit his eyes. It had been far too long. Not wasting anymore time, he ran full speed at the headquarters. Spotting the air vent, Robin used his speed to vault himself up to it. Grabbing hold of the bars with one hand, Robin unsheathed his knife and unhinged the gate. Sliding into the vent, Robin placed the grate back into position and made his way to the conference room. Pausing before another vent, he watched with an intense gaze as a secretary picked up their plans and locked them into a safe. Turning to take one last look, the man turned off the lights and locked the door.

Pausing for a few minutes, Robin kicked opened the grate and caught the metal frame with his feet before it fell onto the ground. Lowering himself, with his arms, Robin gently placed the grate on the ground before landing softly beside it.

"_Well, if nothing else, that little stunt proved I've grown. Couldn't pull that off before back in Jump City_," mused Robin to himself.

Now kneeling in front of the safe, Robin closed his eyes bringing up his memory of the secretary opening the safe. Reaching out, he slowly turned the lock. When he stopped at the last number, Robin did a quick pray, licked his lips and turned down the handle. The door opened.

Grabbing the folder, he quickly skimmed it making sure it held documents of the enemy's next attacks. Satisfied, Robin reached out to close the safe when he noticed a tiny red light blinking in the far left corner.

"Great," growled Robin but once again that warm feeling began spreading deep in his stomach.

Sprinting out of the door, he made his way down the hall. When he heard footsteps approaching, Robin turned and spotted a janitor closet. Sneaking inside, he waited until the soldier paused in front of the door. Not taking a moment's chance, Robin sprang out of the closet and kicked the soldier in the neck region, knocking him unconscious. Quickly stripping off the soldier's jacket and hat, Robin dressed in his new guise. Dumping the body into the closet, he marched down the hall, head down. Guards within the headquarters ran past him. It seemed that this General did not want the whole camp to know what was going on and kept the security breach known only within the building.

Taking a left turn, Robin found himself in front of one of the Colonel's offices. Taking out his knife once more, he picked at the lock until it opened. Leaving the door opened a bit, he watched as other officers and guards ran towards the conference room. Shutting the door completely, he turned and surveyed the room. His true goal was somewhere in here. Walking around quietly and softly as not to trip any alarms, his eyes darken with concentration looked for anything out of the ordinary.

"Bingo."

There it was, a tiny seam in the shape of a square right below the Colonel's chair. Robin squatted to take a closer look. He would have to be careful; if he pulled the chair away an alarm might go off hence the chair being bolted down on the ground but appeared to be a rolling chair. Frowning, he took a couple steps back and grinned. He spotted another seam in the shape of a triangle near the cabinet. Once again using his knife, Robin opened the triangle. A tiny number data pad glowed in the dark room.

Mumbling a curse, Robin sighed and cut open the wire box. He would rather hack his way to the goal rather than type in the wrong password. Working the wires, Robin's mind began to play on him.

He found himself back in front of a building in Jump City. He was hidden in the rafters while the security guards walked underneath him. Hearing Slade's command to go pierce through the tiny intercom in his ear, Robin fell onto the ground and bolted to the door. He stood before it and used on his birdarangs to pry open the pad. Hacking into the system, he was able to open the door and later on steal the thermal blaster. Than everything went to hell when the Titans showed up…

Shaking his head, Robin bit his lip. He had to focus on the present. That one time he stole was to save his friends life. Just like now, he was protecting his new companions. Besides, it was Slade who was the reason why he stole back in Jump City.

_Squeezing his eyes shut, Robin found himself hunched in the shadows. His calm breathing hissed out of the skull mask. The red chip floated in front of him, glittering like a prized jewel. Making sure no guards were around, Robin or Red X to be precise nimbly walked over all the red lasers on the ground. Plucking the chip out of the air, he smiled. This time he would outwit Slade not the other way around. But he had to focus and make sure his acting was top notch. The Titans should arrive any minute now._

Robin ran a hand over his face, his guilt about the Red X incident about to consume him. Slade was not behind that steal, neither was the safety of his friends. It was all about him getting closer to the mastermind, and on some level, to satisfy the curiosity to be on the other side of the law. Narrowing his eyes, Robin watched as his little hack job beeped softly and the chair tilted all the way to the ground. From the area underneath the chair, the panel slides open and a metal claw rose from the ground. Opening up, the claw revealed a tiny, but powerful bomb.

Wiping his sweating palms, in one swipe Robin removed the bomb and replaced it with the folder before the claw snapped back into position. When the floor slide back into position and Robin tilted the chair back in place, did a flicker of doubt cross his features. He was stealing in the name of justice. He was doing a criminal act to help others. Just like last time, where he stole to protect his friends. They understood then, they would understand again wouldn't they?

Shouts echoed down the hall. His logical side told him to run but that warm feeling spilled and trickled throughout his whole body. Time to feel again.

The first guard that entered the room didn't a have a second to glance inside. The bottom of a black boot smashed into his face, the gun clattering to the ground. The guard slammed into the wall and slide to the ground unconscious, blood-spilling out from his broken nose. His fellow companions immediately fired down at the black figure that rolled out into the hall. The small clad figure dodged the bullets, did a handstand and flew over them, knocking their heads together. Not sparing a glance, Robin quickly tightened his backpack to his body and sprinted down the hall. A whole squad broke through the front doors, closing off his exit.

"Freeze!"

Robin merely smirked and ran straight at the group leader. The squad opened fire and out of the thousands of bullets that filled the way only a couple grazed Robin's outfit, drawing a little bit of blood. Reaching the leader, Robin grabbed his arm and flung himself into the middle of the group, bringing the leader crashing down with him, pulling the arm out of the socket. Catching a quick breath, instinct moved the boy's agile muscles. Despite months being out of this type of combat, Robin was a little slow. A punch in the gut and an uppercut made him realize that he'd better end this fast. Yanking a gun out an enemy's hand, Robin twirled it around like his old bow staff and sent most of the squad onto their kneels or sides, holding onto their injuries. Slamming the butt end of the gun into a man's chest, Robin heard a vicious snap as blood gushed out from the man's mouth. Before he collapsed to the ground, Robin caught him and checked his pulse. The attack had broken ribs near the man's heart causing massive internal damage. Thankfully, the man was alive but for how long, Robin didn't want to think about. He only wanted to injure not kill.

But everything changed when a gun fired. First Robin tilted his head in confusion. Looking down, he watched, as the black fabric on his sweater took on a darker, damper appearance in his right shoulder. Fingers dabbed at the spot and came away with a pink tinge.

A young soldier stood shaking, brown eyes wide with fear and shock, a gun trembling in his young hands behind the injured man Robin was holding. Robin's gaze broke from his wound and at the man. Sure Robin had gotten shot countless times but for some strange reason this was different.

A stuttering voice cracked from the young man's throat, "Crim…inal…you are under ar…ar…rest…Hand over whatever you stole…stole!"

Blue eyes hardened. That was the difference. Before he shed blood to protect, was called a hero for it. But now, he shed blood in order to get a taste of his old life, to feel the primitive delight of a fight and the bittersweet thrill of a steal.

"_You'll learn to like it."_

Slade's statement from his first imprisonment of apprenticeship cut through all the emotions he was feeling. Robin's mind shifted from a clear-cut diamond to a dirt pile of carbon. The tunic of the unconscious soldier slipped through his fingers. Before the body hit the ground, Robin already was sprinting down the hall, bullets from the lone gun biting at his retreating heels.

Guards on the wall had the spotlights now and searched the whole compound. Slithering like a snake but with the speed of a centipede, Robin crawled towards a food truck that was about to leave. Hopping underneath the truck, he held onto dear life as the guards checked the tailgate for any escapees. As the muddy ground slowly moved underneath him sending dirt and grind into his face, Robin forced his mind to stay focused on the current situations and not on past ones.

Finally reaching a deep road pit, Robin let go and dropped into the water. When the truck drove a far away distant, the boy rose up from the ground. Swinging the pack to the ground, he quickly pulled out his med kit and cut open the shirt where the bullet was. Taking a pair of tweezers, Robin paused.

Closing his eyes, Robin prayed, "Mom, Dad…for-ARGH!"

The scream sent crows flying into the sky as the tweezers pulled out the bullet. Through his pain filled eyes, Robin allowed his hands to move mechanically as they stitched the wound with dental floss and wrapped a bandage around his wound. Feeling that the patchwork was good enough, Robin draped the pack over his good shoulder and began the walk back to the rendezvous.

When the truck arrived, the same driver eyed him suspiciously as a tired, wounded, cold Lt. Dimitry pulled himself into the truck. On the way back, the driver broke the awkward silence.

"Your hands are shaking. Want me to turn up the heater?"

Robin's eyes opened up from the light doze and stared at his shaking hands. "No." It wasn't the cold or the shock of committing a crime that caused the reaction. It was the result of an adrenaline rush coming to a close.

----------------------

A/N: I'm bad, I know making Robin steal on his own choice but I needed action. I've already planned out the next chapter and for you action people; there will be a lot now. And for those whom love the mind twisting games, I'll still add them in there.


	15. Time to Roll

A/N: First sorry for the late update. Last night my computer was giving some problems, but it wasn't today thankfull! Ok, finally the action starts. Hold onto your seats; keep hands inside the chair or on your mouse.

Disclaimer: Bows before DC for letting her play with Robin and Slade.

**Chapter 15: Time to roll**

The general drummed his fingers on the desk, the dim light from the single lamp darkening his features. Eyes glancing down at the clock, he frowned. The boy should be back by now. An evil smirk and glitter entered his eyes. Oh when the colonel found out what he was doing to his 'apprentice' all hell would break loose, but he didn't care. It was time to make the mighty Deathstroke fall.

A creak on the floorboards alerted him of a presence. Cracking his neck, the general quickly repositioned himself to look as if he was reading some reports, all evil intent gone.

"Sir."

The general raised his eyes from the blank piece of paper within the folder, "Aw, Dimitry, back so soon."

Robin's form was shrouded in shadow. The general could barely make out the tired boy and jerked backwards as an object landed on his desk. Opening up the wrapped up object, the General bit his lip in excitement.

"Excellent job, Dimitry," whispered the general as he held the bomb in his right hand. "We can use this to our advantage. Tomorrow, you will be leaving to fight at the frontlines for a couple weeks. The colonel won't be joining you, for he is deploying with your platoon somewhere else."

Robin's voice lowered with confusion, "Sir? Why am I-"

"Didn't you want to get away from the colonel, boy? I'm doing you a favor, so accept it no questions asked," snapped the general.

Robin closed his eyes and nodded. The general sighed and rubbed his forehead. He needed to act nice to the kid, so he could get at Deathstroke.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I have been busy planning for attacks."

Robin looked out at the window; "They're planning on moving their defenses at the Rivri region. I read some of their plans. If we move-"

The general shook his head, "No, Dimitry. We won't use the information you gathered. They would suspect such a thing after tonight. Besides, giving into such a temptation is not a noble way to fight."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Isn't it more noble to prevent more deaths and ending this war?"

A twitch of the general's mouth hinted at his growing frustration at the boy. Deathstroke was training this boy well. He was a stubborn one and loved the challenge his superiors. It was becoming annoying. Not wanting to get into a moral debate, he ordered, "Get out, Lt. Dimitry. Your new platoon moves out in three hours, so I recommended you get some sleep."

Robin saluted stiffly and marched out of the office. Rubbing his injured shoulder, he thought for a brief moment that he should say goodbye to Mihail and the rest of the gang. Maybe he should even pop in and say something to Slade as not to arouse suspicion.

"_Ha, not like he isn't already_," mused Robin. Deciding that it was too late and he really did need his rest, the boy entered into his tent and fell asleep. But his guilty conscience had other plans.

----------------------

Slade fixed the wig once more and replaced the contact lens over his charcoal eye. The mastermind was not in a happy mood. Late last night, the general had come in and told him that his platoon was getting deployed this afternoon. The man had a big smile on his face and congratulated him. Slade didn't like the man one bit. Something about him was off. The message that the general left with him was still echoing in his mind.

"Oh Dimitry. Yes, I saw him. Him and I talked for most of the night about his potential in a military career and then he went to sleep. He should be in his tent."

After the general left, Slade did check Robin's tent again—he had checked about three times during that night—and finally found the boy fast asleep. He remembered walking, expecting to the see the familiar empty cot. This would be the last time; the third strike and Robin would be out and receive his punishment. But the boy was there; sprawled over the cot, sweat glistening his forehead. A bandage was wrapped over his shoulder and Slade could see the stitches poking out of the cloth. That wound was not there before. However, all of Slade's attention was directed to the tensing form.

Words were cascading out of his mouth. Slade could only decipher a few: mom, dad, watch out and no. The way Robin's body shuddered in fear when moaning that word made the mastermind narrow his eyes. The boy began to thrash silently, the word criminal a mere hiss. Then all movements ceased and Robin exhaled a finally word before the dreams allowed him to rest.

_Yes_.

Slade growled in annoyance back in his tent, pondering over the mysterious word. What had happened last night? He knew the general had something to do with it, his instincts were pointing at the man and screaming in rage. The man had played with his toy and no one messes with Slade's things. A void expression fell over the cold rage that was burning in his chest. It was time to take the boy out of this war before it got any worse. He knew Robin would be reluctant and would make the boy hate him even more, but that general had crossed the line.

Marching out to greet his troops, Slade was instead confronted with worried faces.

"Colonel!" shouted Mihail. The boy remained Slade of a cross between Beast Boy's mundane jokes and Starfire's innocence. What his apprentice saw in him or how the boy chooses his friends, Slade would never know. But at least, the boy's friends were easy to manipulate.

"What is it, Mihail?"

"Sir, Lt. Dimitry is not here."

"He's in his tent."

"Not anymore. We checked his tent, the whole camp and he's nowhere."

Slade's hands quivered with anger. "Get the men ready, Mihail. I'll go find out about Robin's whereabouts."

The boy nodded and watched with fear as the usually calm colonel walked towards the general's office, a murderous intent in his steps.

The general was leaning against the window frame, watching the soldiers get ready to deploy. A couple hours earlier in the same spot, he had watched Dimitry get on the truck and ride off with his new platoon. A smile spread across his face. The taste of victory was so close. However, the peaceful silence was interrupted when his door was kicked down and in stormed the colonel.

He watched with amusement as the colonel kicked the door closed behind him. Not taking a break, Slade marched up to the general and punched the man in the face. Grabbing a hold the uniform, he slammed the man's body into the wall, sending paperwork flying around the room.

"Where is he?" sneered Slade. He was not in the mood to mess around.

"Oh, you mean Dimitry. He left."

"You're not answering my question." He leaned closer to the general's wide face, enticing fear but instead he got was a smile filled with malice.

"I decided to put your apprentice to good use, Deathstroke."

Slade narrowed his eye, tightening the hold on the man.

The general laughed, "Yes, I know who you are colonel. A one-eyed man running around this country is not hard to find. Oh and I know that your 'pet' is Robin, the leader of the Titans."

The general's joy grew at Slade's growl, "Now, you just be a good little soldier and follow orders. If you don't, I might call certain groups like the Justice League, League of Shadows…Teen Titans and tell them where you are holding this precious boy at."

"Who says I have to follow that-"

"Kill me and the whole camp will be against you, not to mention that you will never find out where I put Robin. Also, I have this." Pulling out a trigger, the general raised it high enough for Slade to see. "I wired this whole camp, Deathstroke. The trigger is wired to my body signals. If I die, the whole camp goes boom." A trickle of laughter spilled from the generals' mouth.

At that moment, all Slade wanted to do was strangle the man. His mind saw countless ways in which he could easily get rid of this tick. A strange thought fluttered into his mind. He could just kill the general, but… The mastermind smiled in his mind. When Robin came back, the boy would see just how corrupt his superiors could be. Instilling that doubt in the boy, would allow Robin to turn his against the Justice League and most of all a certain bat.

Easing away from the general, Slade kept up his angry posture, "Why?"

In a blink of an eye, the general hissed, "Because you stole my son from me and now it is time for you to feel the same way."

Slade smirked, "I've killed a lot of sons."

"And wives, husbands and daughters. But it ends here, Deathstroke. You messed with the wrong father. Now get out otherwise you might have to fight more than the rebels to see your precious apprentice again."

Slade nodded and turned to leave. If anything came from this, he learned that when one takes on an apprentice, one takes on a weakness that anyone can exploit. However, where other masters would fret over their apprentices, Slade wouldn't. If it were any other apprentice, such as Terra, he would pull the trigger himself and exploit himself of the weakness. In dealing with Robin, though, he knew how the boy thought and knew that he could take care of himself. Robin was not his weakness; he was his strength.

"It will be interesting."

The general's calm voice tugged at Slade's attention.

"Oh?"

"It will be interesting to see if Robin will choose you, his archenemies that bores him with lectures, or will he choose me, a simple man who allowed him to use his potential in a time of need."

Slade smiled coldly, "Yes. It will be interesting." Of course, he knew what Robin's choice was already.

-------------

Robin leaned his head against the cold metal frame of the truck. The rocking of the truck was lulling him to sleep. His eyes would close halfway only to snap awake as the men yelled in joy. Robin curled more into himself. He already missed his platoon, Mihail's optimistic face always smiling waiting to tell his latest joke. Then don't forget the twins whopulled pranks on their fellow soldiers. Pavel would sigh and stick his hands in his pockets. The four of them reminded Robin so much of the Titans.

An ache pulled the boy out of his thoughts. Shifting on the bench, he huddled into the corner of the truck. The light barely touched the back wall and Robin couldn't help but ponder the symbolism. Taking out the newspaper clip, he ran his thumb over the group. He had done it so many times now that a crease was forming and the picture was fading from the constant folding.

As the men continued to joke, Robin slides his eyes closed. His shoulder still ached from the wound and the stitching he had done to himself was starting to itch. In the darkness behind his eyelids, last nights' dreams that tormented him replayed once more. He watched as his parents turned their backs to him, disgusted at the idea that he enjoyed stealing before plunging to their deaths. Memories of him being Red X clashed with those of Robin, only to be balanced with nightmares of his first time apprenticeship with Slade. His body moaned in pain as he remembered his archnemesis pinning him to the ground. He could hear Slade purring in his ear everything that could be offered to him. At first he wanted to scream out what he originally said: no to everything.

But it came out so wrongfully right.

In one word, he acknowledged his fears and denials. In the end he said yes and this time there was no turmoil only serenity. The same calmness that finally allowed him to sleep washed over Robin, sweeping away all weariness from his body. And deep down, a hunger was churning. Licking his lips, Robin felt his fingers twitch as his mind began to ponder over what over missions the general would send him on. Opening his lustful eyes, Robin noticed that the men had stopped talking and now hung their heads in solemn. They were going to war and death.

-------------------------------

A/N: I don't have anything against Beast Boy. He's funny and sweet. It's just something Slade would think. So, hopefully no one was offended. That and no slash was implied when Slade referred to Robin as his toy. As much as some of you might think, like me, there will be no slash. It just doesn't fit with the story. Well, until later, take care!


	16. Falling into oneself

Disclaimer: DC characters not my own!

A/N: Forgive me for this long long long update. But here's the thing! My computers crashed so I've haven't had a computer at home. I was able to use the library's computers and review at the library BUT the library won't let you upload, so I couldn't post my chapters. Then finally, we got back our computer and now I can type up and post chapters. I have been writing chapters for this story, so it's not like I slacked off. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 16: Falling into oneself**

First it was the bombs, and then the whizzing of bullets, finally an eerie silence before the cycle started once more. This constituted Robin's first night in depths of Hell. One could say he entered hell since running into Slade but that was more like the outskirts, 'upper levels' of hell, according to Dante. Thankfully, his body was used to staying up all night and going on with no sleep for days on end. His insomnia was starting to weaken his body and making his mind becomes delirious. Robin kept hearing the voice of past friends urging him to come home, before their pleas shrieked into the screams of the dying. All he wanted to do was turn around and fall asleep, wishing that he would wake up in the warm hay next to the elephant stables. His mother would kneel down and run a soft hand through his hair while his father would playfully kick at his feet to make the eight-year old boy get up and do his chores. Of course, it could never be. It was only wishful thinking.

However, life seemed to take pity on him and gave him a night where his mind didn't have the luxury of wondering. They had been fighting for 12 hours and no one had budged. Mud, both dry and wet caked his body along with sweat. Robin couldn't remember the last time he took a hot long shower or what clean clothes felt like anymore. The commander of his section grinned at him, his missing tooth shining like a black hole, sucking Robin further into the madness that surrounded him.

"Ready kid?"

Robin nodded and tightened his grip on the gun. The captain waited a few precious seconds before he signaled the order to advance. Soldiers scurried over the ledge of the trench like ants pouring out of the hive. Robin turned and stared up at the growing steep mud wall. His mind urged his body to go forward but it wouldn't heed the command. His feet remained frozen from where he stood. Fear rooted the Boy Wonder to the spot. Wounded soldiers slide down the wall, crying in pain.

Eyes squeezed shut, Robin felt himself move backwards. Around him, screams pierced his mind. It was his first taste of pure, unrestrained fear since that ONE night. He just wanted to run away and not bear witness, to pretend that this was not real. Despite his brave antics, he knew he couldn't fulfill them. This wasn't crime fighting, like he convinced himself that it was. He finally understood why Slade had been reluctant to send the platoon, to send his apprentice into war. Fighting criminals was one thing, no one got killed and everything could be repaired. But in a war, people died and the consequences of one's actions haunted their minds for all eternity. Robin wasn't prepared for this drastic change, maybe in skills but not mentally or spiritually.

He turned to see a man wave at him, screaming something. It was then that he heard a whirling sound above the bullets. The sound was high-pitched and it grew louder and louder with each passing second.

Bomb!

The realization rang through his mind, pushing his body down the trench. Soldiers ran close to his heels to get out of the bomb's path. The bomb hit the ground, sending debris, mud, supplies, soldiers and Robin flying into the air. Robin raised his arms over his head and twisted his body slightly to cushion the fall. But the sheer shock and force of the bomb sent him tumbling into darkness.

---------

Coward.

That single word was etched in stone before him. Next to the pool of light with the statue, another light shone upon Robin's younger self. He saw a frozen 12 year old Richard Grayson engulfed in the same paralyzing fear, unable to save his parents or even cry in grief…the fear making him numb.

Shivering, he turned around and saw the Titans eying him with that same shimmer of fear. Despite this, something warm trickled into his veins. Taking a step forward, Robin wanted that warmth to grow but a switch flipped down and the Titans fell into shadow, leaving a cold Robin behind to ward off the growing monsters.

"Leave me alone!" screamed the voice of a lost 10 year-old-boy who had moments ago witnessed in a slow almost gracefully motion the death of his parents falling to their deaths. Collapsing onto his knees, he began to rock back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

He was a coward. He could have warned them, tried to save them. But all he did was watch. Ever since that night, Richard tried everything in his power to run away from that guilt and escape death's grip in donning the colorful outfit of a Boy Wonder. Despite all these years, he still was that 10 year-old pretending to be a superhero and prove his worthiness as an adult and leader…anything to stretch the distance between himself and his failure as the good son. Yet, as Robin he had failed in every aspect: becoming more like Bruce, pushing everyone away, and especially in his obsession with Slade. Every time, except with Slade, he would turn around and run away instead of confronting the problem. With Slade, Robin oddly enough confronted the problem and threw himself into stopping the mastermind. It was weird, but the man was bringing out Robin's true colors. What the Titans saw as obsession, he saw as a way to finally correct his past mistakes and stop being a coward once and for all. Yet, the fear of the unknown, fear of losing, fear of being the cause of someone's death, fear of power, fear of going too far shivered in his blood.

The boy was tired of the fear controlling him. He was tired of being Robin the Perfect, tired of trying to live up to the hero ideals that were ingrained in him. Couldn't anyone see that? Wasn't there someone out there to set him free? Let him- Richard- actually have to time to grieve his parents' death and want to exact revenge without feeling guilty?

Massive, dark wooden doors boomed before his broken figure. The gate creaked opened and a familiar figure walked out and kneeled before him. The orange and black mask offered a metal clad hand. That same warmth that Richard felt when he looked up the Titans emitted from the hand. A smaller hand fell into the larger one and the two walked through the gate.

Robin couldn't help but grin. Milliseconds after entering into pitch blackness, he felt right at home. Who would have ever thought that in the darkness of his soul, he would realize the truth? The figure let go of his hand and merged back into the darkness. Before Robin, images of himself being Red X and Slade's Apprentice flashed on four screens. In those dark times where he thoughtthey werethe biggest mistakes of his life, he felt alive and in tune with the world. It was almost like he was back in the circus, living life to the edge, taking the plunge without any fear as he caught the onto his father's outstretched hands. He was balanced. He didn't have to worry about praising Batman or leading a group of metahumans that were more powerful than him. All he had to worry about was his own being and Slade. That was it.

During those times, Robin experienced adrenaline rushes like never before in those crime sprees. He felt a degree of freedom and the thought of Slade being in the shadows gave him a sense of security…a safety net that he badly needed and that none of the Titans could offer. Before him now, the screen glowed of Slade and Robin fighting the fire demons. The two were unstoppable together. They had defeated and cheated Death and Hell's Demons. One could almost compare them to angels…fallen angels with wings black as ash and a rage that could make Lucifer squirm.

"A taste of immortality that humans rarely experience, especially those who work amongst enhanced species."

The voice purred softly into his ear. The warmth grew in him. Before him was the same pose of the Titans, shock and fear striking the core. This time Robin stood before them, the moon lighting his dark apprentice outfit. It was the first time he revealed himself as Slade's apprentice. By now, his body was entirely warm and growing warmer for the first time since the criminal dragged him into the wilderness.

"Fear my dear boy."

Robin frowned in confusion, "How?"

The metal hand pointed at the Titans. "They fear you. You used fear to rise above them. You controlled fear, not fear controlling you. It feels wonderful, doesn't it, when you use fear the _right way_?"

A nod.

The voice continued to purr, "In that life, _they_ constrained you. Fear of failing will haunt your mind till you die or go mad. But I can set you free."

In the background the same voice echoed in the hollow chamber, "_I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you."_

"Just take it" "_I have much to teach you_."

Robin shivered.

The orange mask hung over his shoulder. An image of him fighting and destroying the rooftop of Wayne Enterprise flashing before him. Guilt and something else swelled in him at the remembrance of the fight and the symbolism behind it.

"But what about Terra?" His voice sounded frail and unsure.

And image of Terra in Slade's outfit loomed over him. "She was merely a pawn to show you your mistake…and to show you what you can be." "_A few more years of training and you might actually pose a threat." "Your skills are improving_."

Robin watched now as he fought against Madame Rouge, freezing her body and shattering the statue into tiny pieces. She would have been dead if it wasn't for the fact that she could rejuvenate herself. Anger boiled in him. For a split second she was scared of him, a mere human who possessed the strength and wit to defeat her.

The single eye narrowed in glee, "_I have much to teach you but the first thing you need to learn is gratitude_." "Apprentice?"

A flutter of doubt tugged at his mind. Did he really want to turn his back on everything he tried to protect? But… then again, did he have to turn? He could use his anger; everything Slade was promising him to protect others. Maybe if he worked as a criminal, join the underworld, he could stop madmen and other criminals from spilling out into the public. He could prevent disasters from happening before they did happen and before the Justice League or Titans knew that such a threat existed.

Robin turned to face the man behind him. A light from somewhere outlined the gears turning in the background. He didn't want to feel pressured anymore. He wanted someone else to lead. He could live his life, be happy while still serving the betterment of the public. A harsh thought numbed his mind. If he did this, there was no way to ensure happiness, but he could be balanced. Slade taking him here had shown Robin that life is a war; survival was on the top of his list. And this man could show him how to survive. Batman had left him drowning—even though on some part it was Robin's choice alone. But after Slade being his master ordeal, he felt that he could float on life's cruelties and begin to swim ashore.

Kneeling before the man, Robin relaxed his tense form. The two were one of the same. By accepting his Slade's side, than Robin would be stronger to survive the war and face any other curve balls life would throw at him. Warm breath cut through the slits of the mask and flushed against his bare neck.

"_That's my boy_."

Deep down, in the cracks of his soul something pulsed with a dark glee. It started to ooze when Slade whispered, "I think it is about time the world shared Richard's pain, don't you agree?"

Richard walked through the gate, feeling like a huge weight was off of his shoulders. A confident bounce was present in his stride. A ringing chimed in the blood red sky. Turning, he faced the statue. Titling his head and narrowing his ice-blue eyes, Coward burst into flames. The soft glow brought out a tiny smile spreading on the boy's face.

--------------------------

Robin awoke to a pounding headache, his ears ringing form the blast. His old-soul eyes stared into lifeless green ones of a soldier lying next to him. His young, battered body groaned in protest, as the broken but at the same time repaired hero rose to his feet. Around him, dying soldiers mingled with the dead, their moans snaking through the smoke and dust.

A hot rage flooded over Richard. Grabbing a pistol he bolted to the large crater. All the debris made climbing out of the trench easier. Flipping over the edge, he stood straight and tall, taking in the battlefield. His eyes scanned over the fallen bodies and the horrors on the ground andstopped onthe distant fighting. He had to stay focused if he wanted to live. His side was loosing, but it seemed that the enemy too was loosing strength fast. A group of soldiers were sprinting back to the trench.

Taking in their battered, frightened forms, Robin yelled "Get back out there."

One of the men shook his head, "No sir! We're loosing big time, we have no-"

Richard aimed the pistol directly at the man's face. "We're going out there. Now move."

His voice was void of all emotions; the coldness of it scared the group to backtrack their steps. With Robin out front, the men feared that they were marching into their deaths. But it seemed like the better end than dealing with a cold-hearted boy in front of them. Ahead Robin spotted a group of five enemy soldiers. The leader aimed and shot at him, but the boy dodged the bullets. Throwing the pistol to the ground, he sprinted at the leader, grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked the man towards him.

"You're luckily you caught me on a good day," sneered Robin. Without a pause he broke the man's arm. Swiping down, he broke his leg and yanked the gun away from a useless hand. Robin cocked the rifle and shot two men in the arm and legs. Spinning around he slammed the butt end of the rifle into his attacker's face. With all his companions gone, the last enemy soldier darted out of Richard's fighting zone. In the past, Robin's pity would allow the man to get away, but that was eons ago. This single man could leak information and aid in the defeat of his side. Slade's advice of 'how it was always the one you let go that comes back to haunt you' resonates in his mind. Picking up a rock, he hurled it like a batarang, hitting the man square in the back, knocking the unconscious soldier into the ground.

Standing up, Richard faced his troops. The men were awestruck with his performance but fear was evident in their eyes. If honed right or rubbed in the wrong direction, the boy before them could become a killing machine. Richard smiled inwardly, the warmth entering his bones. Having this much power was addictive. Finally he could be on the same playing field as the other superheroes and their powers.

"Let's go."

Richard sprinted further out into the battlefield, the men right at his heels.

----------

Slade was riding in the front of the truck, the platoon behind him, singing folksongs about past heroes and their deeds to pass the time. Pavel was driving the truck and his silence helped ease Slade's growing impatience. The song on the radio cut short and the booing of the crowd overshadowed the small introduction of the speaker. But Slade leaned forward and heard the pure joy coming from the man.

"Great news from the front lines, boys! In the western region, a group of men led by Lt. Dimitry were able to capture plans of a massive strategic strike against us. Sadly, these plans were soon lost in their trip to the General. The men are now trying to remember the plans and piece together the information to help us win this war. Until then, Remember the Bisktry!"

The announcement switched back to the song, yet a dead silence hung in the air. A few seconds trickled by until they burst into hoots of joy at the accomplishment of their officer. Slade looked up at the compass. Of course, the platoon was driving towards the Eastern region, farther away from his apprentice. Pavel leaned towards the Colonel.

"Sir, I think we need to turn around. Something is wrong with the truck. I looked it up and the closest road would turn us around. We would have to enter the western region, but it's worth it."

Slade eyed the man. Out of all the 'friends' Robin made, he could accept Pavel the most. The man had potential in this field. He knew nothing was wrong with the truck but like the man said, you never knew. One nod from the Colonel and Pavel couldn't help but grin and focused his attention back on the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Finally…So I just had to add quotes from the Apprentice episodes. It's like a requirement. And one can never get sick of them, at least not me. Hopefully, I can start typing up the next chapter soon. It seems like a short one, but it's a nice insight one. That and I am finally getting ideas for Robin's new name YES! Anyway, have fun chewing over this one.


	17. The Mind's Mystery

A/N: Not to keep you guys waiting any longer than need be, here we go! 

**Ch 17: The Mind's Mystery**

_Day 1:_ Date unknown, location unknown...same as everything else. Thing only thing known is this: Gotta survive to see the Titans again, to see Bruce and tell him I'm sorry, to see Barbara and tell her of my emotions...to see the General and give him a piece of my mind--include Slade in that as well.

News of my stealing the plans spread like wildfire. Lt. Dimtry, war hero and savior. Please. Whenver I hear that word now, I want to vomit. Hero? What a joke. A hero does things out of selflessness, for the good of the people. He's self-sacrificing, giving no second thought to his actions. I used to be like, not anymore. I want to still say that I act in that heroic manner. That forcing the soldiers was to win for the betterment of the country, for us. But I can't deceive myself anymore.

Not since I let go of every restraint and let Richard run free. Everything I did was selfish. I wanted everyone to feel my fear of living in death's shadow. I wanted them to feel the pain of losing your companions. I wanted for once to make people walk in my shoes and no longer complain about my failings. Let them fell the burdan of a leader who has to pent down his emotional wants and needs. Let them feel what repressed anger at failing to save your own parents can do. Deep down on another level, I even wanted people to remember their mortality. That being in the presence of beings that seemed immortal grew annoying. To fight in Death's hand, I realized my own mortality and wanted to force others to remember that we can either run from it or do our best. So why not in the time given, go and bring the enemy down with us? Use the fear of death as my ally instead of my enemy...

It worked wonderfully. I confess that striking fear into both fellow soldiers and the enemy's hearts was addictive. There is something different in striking fear into the criminal compared to fear dancing in the eyes of an innocent. Criminals are paranoid by nature, since the moment they break the law. It's not that difficult to manifest the fear, but with people who haven't broken the law, it's a much harder task. Maybe that's why it is so rewarding, if that's the right word to describe it. It frightens me how much I've fallen. I thought I would be harder to break, harder to convince. Yet despite my 'new' tastes, at least I am still working on the right side of the law. I've only grown a few shades darker, but my goals are still the same. My body already craves for another fight. That's why I indulge myself into little steals. I have to make sure I can break free from this drug. I know it's bad to give into one temptation to the next, but what else can I turn to?

It's all the General and Slade's fault. I might have agreed with Slade. Through his words, I have found this calmness...yet I still hate the man. He threw me into this mess. He jeaporized my friends. And now the General only wants to grow my dark hunger, not teach me how to control it. I'm not dumb, I know that in the end all they want is another pawn in their little games. I won't be a servant or side-kick anymore. I broke the hold once with HIM. I won't go back, not if I can prevent it. (Then why when Slade whispers the word 'Apprentice' I feel safe?)

_Day 2:_ Can you belive it? I'm back to my old, cocky stubborn self. For a couple days, I was scared that I was broken, I felt numb yet free at the same time. Thankfully, though, the arguement I got in with the Captain changed all that. Let's just say I let him win as to not burdan myself with leadership. The only difference between my old Jump City self and this new me is that I don't rush into things anymore. Planning is key to victory, it's better not to rush in with a hot head.

Oh and whoever is going to read this, is going to love this! We have been ordered to get our dog tag numbers tatooed on our arms, so if we die and lose our dog tags they can still identify us. Whopee. I find myself fiddling with my number 1318666. I know for sure that 666 is of the Devil, meaning that the rest of the numbers might hint at the Devil or be bible verses. I can't help but wonder if Fate is telling me something. Out of all the numbers... Then again I might be just overexaggerating the situtaion. I mean I got nothing else to do expect ponder over life's little quirks. Hopefully when I return to Jump City or Gotham- whichever first- I can get the tatoo removed.

_Day 7:_ I know, I know, but I've been busy and completly tired. I even wonder why I'm writing this journal, it's not like someone's going to read it. All of my rage that kept Richard alive is draining out of me. I'm afraid again. It was this undying rage that had driven me through life. Without it, what will become of me? Will the numbness I feel cripping like ice on a lake swallow me whole? Am I to become like those weary soul soldiers that tredge through our camp?

I don't want to talk about this now. If anyone finds this, I don't want them to know what I've seen...done...

The doctor of our platoon died as did some other medics in a raid. We're making our way to a remote base. I have the feeling that when we arrive, half of us will be gone and the base will be a death trap. Anyways, lucky for me, I'm the most knowledgable in the medical field, so guess whose the new doctor. It's not a pretty sight. Please don't ask for more. I don't want to remember. Heck, even Slade beating the crap out of me would be like heaven compared to this new profession. I can't help but miss him. I want him back, I'm so alone out here. I just want to wake up one day and see his familiar, imposing figure towering over me. With a swift kick and a harsh scolding, he would drag me away from this trench and back into the woods-- where things were simplier and we could be like those two wolves. Then like a pack of wolves, we could descend down on that General and I could-

Gotta stop myself. Gotta stop thinking such dark thoughts.

Our supplies are running low. I keep in constant with the General and have asked him to send some supplies. You'd think he would. But no! He says _'Sorry got other things to worry about'_ and then has the nerve to tell me my latest mission to steal another weapon. Somehow my frustration towards the man is replacing my rage at injustice. The idiot. Then again, I'm an idiot to keep stealing for him, hoping for a change in mind. Sadly, he doesn't have to send word for me to steal. I hear a rumor and I go do it. I've even begun to steal medical supplies from the enemy camp as well. The wounded just watch me with pain-filled eyes as I take their only means of relief. I have never felt such guilt tearing at my soul, not even when I fought the Titans. I just keep walking, grab what I need and dash out there. Back at camp, my guilt eases when my own wounded look up at me with hope. I don't know how many I turned my back on during those desperate times. I would just look at the wound and sometimes not bother with stitching it up. I just give him a few pointers on how to make death fast and quick. There was nothing I could...can...do for them. Let's just say their passings could have been made easier and more civilized if a certain superior officer gave me my payment. I swear, if I go and steal for someone else, I'm going to make that point clear. Crystal Clear.

_Day 8_: It happened. For the first time, I've seen clearly how far I've gone down the path of darkness. A trio of enemy soldiers manuevered their way into our squad. We needed men and they needed food. Anyways, one night-- after I came back from a recent mission-- they were caught sneaking out of camp with food, medicine and weapons. I just stood there the following day as we--I-- tortured them to the brink of death. I was tired, upset, frustrated. My mind just snapped and I took out all my pent up emotions on their tied up bodies. The next day, they were shot. Fast. Simple. Clean. The minute the dead men hit the ground, our small platoon moved out towards the camp. We got no information from the men. Everything was for nothing. And I watched it all unfold. My mind flashed back to the times where I yelled at Slade not to kill the men in the log cabin, or my tantrum of the execution of Vlad. This time, I didn't scream or fight. I stood with two other men, a cold void filling me. The moment the bullets hit the men, I felt as if I was standing amongst them, a bullet piercing my own heart. I wanted to vomit then and there. I wanted to react like my old self. Yet, my dignity and new reputation as being cold-hearted kept me standing up straight.

Slade's presence lingered behind me. I could feel him place his strong hand on my shoulder and lean down to whisper in my ear. "Compassion is for the weak, only the strong survive."

That's all I am doing right? The whole survival of the fittest thing? That's what I keep trying to reason to myself and it's failing. A dark snake uncurls in the back of my mind. I hate Slade with all my soul. It's not because of his actions anymore, or his profession. No, it's all about his words in that everything he has ever spoken to me is true. And I loothe the truth.

oh yeah, got promoted to captain. The last captain couldn't handle the pressure and killed himself in a suicide run. Now, it's my turn. Booyah.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I hope this wasn't too depressing. I wanted to convey what was happening in Robin's mind and I love writing POVs. They're fun and interesting to both read and write. If it was a little slow, don't worry I've got a couple fights coming up. And for all you angst fans, more angst is on the way.


	18. That's cruel

Disclaimer: Once again not mine so don't kill me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and hanging in there with me. I'm trying to figure out a way to figure in the other Titans and what they have been doing this whole time. Sorry I have been neglecting them, but I kinda wanted to focus on Robin and Slade here. But adding the Titans will add to the angst and that's always a good thing, so I'll fit them in there somehow.

**Chapter 18: That's cruel**

Robin washed his arms, being a little careful with his upper right arm where the number had been tattooed. Dropping the sponge in the bucket of cold, soapy water, he tugged down the sleeves of his uniform, threw on a spare coat and slung the rifle over his shoulder. Deep in his chest pocket, the small journal he was writing in dug into his ribs. Weeks of running around and marching had made him lose the remaining baby fat he had when he left the training grounds. His childish innocence clung to him like dew on the grass before the rising sun but it was dying fast.

Walking through the small circle, he kicked and yelled his men awake, "Time to go." Groans were his only answers. Robin merely sneered, "Quit your complaining and get up. Who knows, maybe the Grim Reaper is right behind you." Robin jabbed his foot in the rear end of his second in command. The man yelped and bolted to get his things together. The remaining men were ready in less than ten minutes.

Robin watched all the movements near the small creek. Running a hand through his thick, loose hair, he paused and stared down at his reflection. The face that stared back was not one he recognized but felt comfortable in seeing it. A small sad smile tugged at his lips. If he had some gel, he would have his old Robin hairstyle back.

A whistle pulled him away from memory lane. Nodding his head forward, Robin led the march. The terrain was tough. Rocks, broken trees and snow littered the ground. Robin had decided that it was best to make their way towards base through the woods and not travel on the road. It would take a little longer but at least he could ensure some sort of safe passage. Halfway through, he allowed his second in command to led the group and made his way to the back. There, Robin helped the injured as best he could and make sure no one got left behind. No one talked in fear of discovery and conserving energy. That and what was there to talk about. Robin pulled out his map and compass. Today they would reach the base finally. Then he could leave the platoon and someone else could take care of them. He only promised the last captain that he would lead them back to base. No more, no less. Besides, there were other things more important to him. One of them, Captain Dimitry was about to have an accident and disappear, leaving Robin to be free from this war.

"_My feet hurt, my back aches, my fingers swell, stomach feels like it's being sucked into a black hole and I feel I can sleep for days_," groaned Robin in his numb mind. Everyone reached a certain point where they couldn't take anything anymore and he was almost there.

Trying to hide his trudging feet, a small foreign emotion of pure happiness warmed his hear slightly at the sight of a functioning base. It was late in the evening when the platoon reached the base. The lights shone like a beacon of hope but something began to make Robin fear the light. Living the shadows for so long, all he could see was containment, a place that could be his death trap. The men began to pick up the pace. A hot meal and a nice restful needed break were waiting for them behind the gates. The base was large and had high walls surrounding it. It was laid out on the edge of a forest and a mountain side, making it only vulnerable in the front. The second in command waved the signal and the door opened before them.

Other soldiers watched as the platoon made their way through the camp, pity in their eyes. Robin growled, anger lighting his eyes. He had enough with everyone around him peering at him with blank gazes or pity. Straightening up his back, Robin left the platoon to defend themselves. They were in the base now, meaning that they could take care of themselves and professional doctors could handle the wounded. Farther into camp, he noticed a huge crowd gathering around the small stage. In the center, Gnarkk and Kole stared down at the crowd, fear starting to shine in their eyes.

"Get the Teen Titans or Justice League, heck Superman!"

"What took you guys so long!"

"Please, help us!"

Kole raised her hands to settle down the men, "We are sorry it is taking us so long, but we didn't know that such a civil war existed."

Men who were able to understand her booed in disbelief.

"I am truly sorry. I will tell someone with more connections and bring in help." Kole's innocence calmed the men but their anger was present still.

Robin's eyes widened with shock. What were Titans doing here? This had to be set-up for the men to put down their guard or for Robin alone…to test his loyalty. A feeling of déjà vu swept over Gnarkk. His eyes swept the crowd and locked on a single figure on the fringes of the group. Ragged clothes and dirty skin couldn't hide the weary form of a young adult. His raven locks framed the skinny face that long ago had lost all childish innocence and replaced by a hardness that made Gnarkk's body tense. On closer inspection he noticed that crystal eyes were studying him with a predator gaze. Gnarkk took a step back, sliding into a protective posture before Kole.

Kole glanced up at Gnarkk, "What is it?"

"Me think it time to go."

"But these people?"

"We help them later."

The pink-haired girl nodded, "Yes, one of our foremost missions-"

Gnarkk snarled. The boy he spotted earlier was making his way slowly through the crowd, towards them. At first, Robin was unsure on how to take the situation. Should he scream to them who he was and risk exposure? Or should he first take care of the General and Slade before coming back? It seemed that the two Titans would be here for awhile. But could he throw away the first and only chance to get word of his predicament to the outside world? No.

Determination set in his eyes just as Gnarkk spotted him. He could sense the younger Titan's suspicion. This wasn't good. Making his way through the dense crowed as fast as he could, Robin forced his way to the stage. If he could just talk to them for a minute to warn them about the robot, then there might be hope of rescue. Mere inches away from the stage, a scream ripped from his throat as Gnarkk grabbed Kole, darted off the strange and bounded out of the camp. Robin's scream drowned in the uproar. For the first time in a long while, hot tears sprung up on the corner of his eyes. Quickly wiping the tears with his dirty sleeve, Robin spun around and marched out of the crowd. Anger made his steps harder.

Walking with a brisk pace, his eyes flickered back and forth searching for a certain man onto which he would be able to take out his anger on him. Coaxing his mind away from the recent run in with the two Titans, Robin took in the camp. Everywhere he went, men gathered in their platoons, discussing battle plans. It seemed that the majority of the military was right here, heightening his bad feeling about the base. His almost permanent frown turned into a ghost of a smile passed over his pale lips when he found headquarters. Sneaking into the building, he crept along the wall.

Instincts ruled his actions. His steps were light, not a sound marking his approach. His body hugged the wall, allowing the shadows to swallow him and out of reach of the security cameras. A door was slightly ajar; it's sickly, fading yellow light spilling out into the hall. Inside one voice yelled in frustration while another growled in annoyance. Robin allowed himself a small treat in hearing his two enemies bicker with each other. It was strange, but it brought warmth to his cold-heart. From what he could hear, the fight sounded like a conversation about him and the brief appearance of the Titans.

"You brought them here didn't you? You wanted them to find Robin and take him away from me!"

"Since when did my apprentice belong to you? As for the Titans, it was pure coincidence. Now where is he?"

"How should I know?" The General's voice strained in keeping quiet but with the urge to yell. "Hopefully, his platoon hasn't reached the base yet. They should be out there and doing my bidding. In the end, Robin will choose me over you and when that day happens, I'll watch with pleasure as he slits your throat."

Slade's voice dropped into a low hiss. Robin strained to hear what the mastermind said.

"I can endure many things, but you are pushing the line in assuming what my apprentice does, think and feels. If that big mouth of yours says one more thing-"

Robin smirked at Slade's remark. He could only imagine the look on the General's face and what thoughts where racing in his mind. Robin could scare people but not to the extent of Slade. The man could give one a heart-attack just by staring at him. Taking a deep breath, Robin slide into the doorway and creaked opened the door, cutting Slade off.

Before him, Slade was straight as an arrow, hands clasped behind his back. His one eye locked on his prey. The General deepened himself father into his chair, all color drained from his face.

"Hello, everybody. Miss me?"

The General spun about in his chair, glaring at Robin. Slade merely glanced at his apprentice.

Robin leaned against the doorframe, his tone blossoming in cockiness, "Well, well, well my favorite pair in the world. What's the matter? Having marital problems?"

"What are you doing here?" sneered the General.

Robin leaned a bit more into the room, his eyes narrowing, "Collecting my payment, old man."

Slade nodded slightly and smirked slightly at confusion flickered across the General's face.

The General sneered at the doorway, "And what payment would-"

One second Robin was casually leaning against the door, the next he perched on the General's desk, holding a knife to the man's throat.

Caught momentarily off-guard by Robin's violent move, Slade moved closer to the desk, "Apprentice, now is not the time."

The General licked his lips, "Listen to your master, boy."

"Shut up," hisses Robin, his blade cutting deep enough to send a small trickle of blood down the General's neck. "I'm tired of listening to orders." Eyes flicker over to Slade, before glaring back to the General, "You owe me. I don't steal for nothing."

"Not even to end a war."

The General's low, voice hit Robin hard. Noticing the rising turmoil, the older man sent his palm slamming under Robin's chin. At the same time, he pushed himself father back in the chair, enough to kick Robin hard in the chest, sending the teenager flying off his desk and onto the floor. Slade pulled out his gun and fired the General in the arm. Just as the bullet hit the man, shadows jumped down from the ceiling and in-between Robin, Slade and the General.

Slade eyed each ninja with caution. This was why he hated traveling through the League of Shadows' domain. But it was the only way for Robin to see things his way. The League was masters of hiding and despite his excessive training; Slade still could not notice them in the dark corners of a room. Out of the corner of his eyes, Slade spotted Robin rising to his feet, taking in the new comers. He waited to see if the boy would spring into reckless action, but it never came. Suppressing a smirk, Slade couldn't help but wait to see what other changes Robin had undergone in his brief absence from his master.

Turning his full attention to the General, Slade commented in his slithering voice, "League of Shadows work for you as well."

The General's evil smile beamed, "Or maybe I work for them."

Slade nodded, "The League of Shadows started this war to gain control in the government." Things began to click in the mastermind's mind. "The moment they spotted our arrival and destination, they sent word to fellow members." Slade's eye narrowed in response to a cold anger rising in him, "You were the lucky one and tried to separate us apart. Use us as a training exercise, kill me and-"

"Recruit the boy. You think the League is blind not to see Robin's potential."

Robin's head jerked up, eyes widening in shock. The League of Shadows wanted to recruit him? That and the General knew who he was! His mind still couldn't comprehend what he heard. Hearing someone call him Robin felt like music to his ears, a long forgotten taste of something delicious.

The General turned to Robin and smiled, "He was trained by Batman and your obsession over Robin peeked our interest. My orders were to separate you two and test the boy's skill and how easily he can be turned. I must say it was an easy job, considering how you already did the ground work."

Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, is usually a calm-centered villain. Heroes and villains fear him because of his excellent control over his emotions. His piercing gray eye is made of granite and strikes numbness into his prey's heart. Richard Grayson, also known as Robin the Boy Wonder, is a hot-tempered hero. His team must constantly remind him to chill out and take a break. The black and white mask covers his eyes to prevent his victim not to endure the full burning anger flickering behind the mask. But life loves to fiddle with irony. In some instances, Slade' cold demeanor cracks and his uncontrollable rage erupts into the world. As for Robin, a lifeless façade falls silently into place, locking away any humanity from a teenager's face. Such a reversal of roles was occurring in the brief seconds those last words left the Generals' mouth.

It was ok for the two opposites to join forces and fight as one entity in the depths of the hellish canyon. The balance was not disturbed when a dark harmony danced around the pair. But such an event is only allowed to happen once. Yet, the balance groaned to stay stable when the opposites began to move once more in' sync. The General was too blind with pride and revenge to sense the change that his last statement made. However, the ninja surrounding the once-enemies stiffened, their instincts blaring out warnings.

The General stood up, his wound merely a scratch to him, "Robin, the League is offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity. Join us and you will be able to fulfill your potential and beyond. You won't be tied down to one master and will be free to train in all sorts of fields. You can even visit Batman and the Teen Titans any time you want. All you have to do is leave Deathstroke and come with me. We can end this war here and now. No one else needs to die a futile death."

Robin's pale lips parted opened then clasped shut. The war would end, no one would have to die, and he could see the Titans and get out of this hell hole. It was a dream come true. The only catch was that he had to join the League of Shadows, become a villain. Was that his only destiny life had planned for him, to be a villain instead of a hero?

Gathering up his courage, his voice sounded unwavering, eyes dancing with mirth at Slade, "Sorry, General, but I'd rather take my chances with Deathstroke, than your mysterious league. At least this way, I'll be preserving my sanity."

The moment he sealed his fate, Robin felt a weight lift off of him. It was true from a certain view. He knew how Slade operated and that the mastermind would do anything to keep his apprentice alive. With that kind of insurance, Robin would be able to improve his skills and find a way back to the Titans without having to worry about getting accustomed to a new role.

A small faint glitter entered Slade's eye.

------------------

A/N: Well enjoy. I'm once again leaving. Hopefully where I'm going they have a computer and I can post. I will try and post a short one at least before I go. If not, I hope this chapter will keep you satisfied till I come back.


	19. In your footsteps

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, no own DC characters

A/N: Thanks for all that awesome feedback. It really put me in the mood to type this chapter up real quick before I leave. So enjoy the double posting to make up for next week!

**Ch. 19: In your footsteps**

_Gathering up his courage, his voice sounded unwavering, eyes dancing with mirth at Slade, "Sorry, General, but I'd rather take my chances with Deathstroke, than your mysterious league. At least this way, I'll be preserving my sanity."_

_The moment he sealed his fate, Robin felt a weight lift off of him. It was true from a certain view. He knew how Slade operated and that the mastermind would do anything to keep his apprentice alive. With that kind of insurance, Robin would be able to improve his skills and find a way back to the Titans without having to worry about getting accustomed to a new role._

_A small faint glitter entered Slade's eye._

Faster than a blink, Slade pulled out another gun and shot at the General. A ninja leaped out and grabbed his wrist, making the bullet zip by the General's head. Not wanting to flirt with death a third time, the General bolted out of the room, leaving the ninjas to do the dirty fighting. Another ninja sprung at Slade from behind but Robin was on him. Jumping up and balancing on his right hand, he scissor kicked the ninja. The man twisted his body and ended up doing a back flip to recover his balance. Not wasting time, Robin pounced him, delivering a powerful punch to the face.

His allies leapt into the brawl. One drew out kunai blades and slashed at Robin. Twisting his body, only Robin's loose shirt was slashed. Gripping the man he attacked early, he threw the man into the unarmed ninja. The two crashed onto the floor, a third one flying over the pile, lashing a whip towards Robin's throat. Rising his arm in time, the whip wrapped tightly over his wrist. Robin bit back a gasp of pain as the tiny spikes on the whip tore through his flesh. Blood dripped down on the floor, his boots sliding into the tiny pools. The ninja was pulling Robin towards himself, buying time for his companions to resume the fight and pull out any necessary weapons. Pulling back, white light sparking across his vision, Robin spared a glance at Slade.

Slade was busy dodging the deadly blades of twin swords that one ninja was driving at him. The ninja was slowly pushing the criminal into the corner where two other ninjas posed ready with daggers and knuckle braces. Suddenly, Slade dodged under a sword and redirected the path towards Robin. The ninja with the whip yelled something as Robin yanked, making the whip slacken and rise in the air. Slade rolled under the whip, missing another strike. Instead of the sword cutting through fabric, skin and bone; it sliced through cleanly through the whip. The whip ninja staggered backwards from the abrupt change of tension. Robin adjusted the remaining part of the whip at his end. Ignoring the thousand stabbings occurring on his wrist and palm, Robin slashed the whip at the twin sword ninja. The man cried out, lashing out blindly as the whip made contact with his head. A sword nicked Robin's cheek, but it didn't stop the boy as he freeded himself of the whip. Slade drove forward, upper cutting the man to the point where his neck snapped. With one hand delivering the fatal blow, Slade offered his other hand to Robin. Robin quickly grabbed it and used the leverage to leap over Slade's back and falling into the kunai ninja and his partner.

The trio fell hard onto the ground, stars bursting before them. A large explosion rocked the building, sending dust from the ceiling falling onto the fighters. Spiting out the dirt, Robin shook his head. What the heck just happened? Gunfire echoed outside and screams of mass chaos overwhelmed the harsh breathing of the room's occupants. Pushing himself back onto his feet, Robin's distracted mind barely had time to react to the kunai rushing at his stomach. The teenager watched with astonishment as his hand flew onto its own accord, grabbing the hand, twisting the kunai out of the ninja's hand as he broke the wrist. The ninja's scream of pain snapped Robin back into reality. Settling into a defensive pose, he twirled around and blocked the oncoming arm blades of the other ninja that was lying next to him. Leaping back a bit, Robin defended himself from the arm blades.

Slade looked down at the dead ninja, before raising his eyes to study the remaining ninjas. The clashing of metals echoed in the room mixed with the gunfire erupting outside made the criminal's blood boil. It had been awhile since he had an adrenaline rush. The ninja with the whip rose to his feet, the two other ninjas in the corner creeping like hyenas up to him. The clashing stopped and Slade could make Robin and the ninja in a lock. He noticed Robin shifting his body, making the pair lean down. Now the two were at the same height. Robin drew in a deep breath and head-butted the ninja, who went staggering backwards. Leaping into the air, Robin delivered a powerful kick to the head, sending the unconscious man flying into the desk, shattering it to pieces.

The whip ninja once more lashed out at Robin. But Robin doesn't fall for the same trick twice. Seeing the man prepare for the move, Robin was sprinting towards Slade well-after the whip flew through the air, only striking empty air.

Slade adjusted his stance, so his arm was dangling to the side on which Robin was running towards.

The grim look on Robin's face cracked a smirk as he saw something familiar shine in Slade's partially closed fist. As he sprinted past Slade, he angled his arm behind him, allowing Slade to pass the object into his hand without the ninja he was heading towards know of the movement.

The ninja with the knuckle braces barely had time to raise his arms and defend himself as Robin leapt into the air. A silver metallic pole sprung from Robin's hands and slammed down at the ninja. The shock of the impact sent the pair crashing through the wall into the muddy street outside. Robin flipped over the pole, skidding to a halt on the ground. Regaining control over his harsh breathing, Robin allowed for a quick break as he waited for the ninja to rise onto his feet. Inside he watched the remaining two ninjas lunge themselves at Slade. Just like in the past, the criminal allowed the ninjas to come close enough to think that they had him. Then, Slade lunged forward. Grabbing the whip ninja, Slade slung his over his body, allowing the ninja to get stabbed by his own companion. Dropping the dead weight, Slade punched the ninja in the stomach before grabbing him in a chock hold and snapping his neck.

Robin narrowed his eyes as the last remaining ninja blocked his view. The man merely smiled, his eyes sliding up to the roof of the building behind Robin. Robin looked up and yelped as another ninja aimed down at him. Not wanting to die, the teenager sprung forward back toward the room, throwing the pole at the shooter. The ninja dodged the pole and a few mere seconds later, bullets bounced at Robin's feet again, kicking up mud onto his face. The knuckle-brace ninja frowned as Robin leapt-frog him, making the bullets that followed him hit the ninja. Darting behind the wall, he picked up the rifle he somehow dropped sometime during the fight. Loading it quickly, he heard Slade walk towards him, loading his own gun. Right when the last bullet was loaded and the case shut, the door slammed opened and enemy soldiers and ninjas flooded the room.

Slade spun around and began firing at the men. Robin leapt in front of him and shot the ninja up on the roof into his firing arm. The ninja immediately fell on the ground, providing the pair an escape route. Jumping through the hole he made, Robin sprinted down the ally, Slade close behind, providing cover fire. Robin didn't know what to make as the noises increased. Suddenly an arm grabbed him and pulled him into a small medical shelter. Instincts kicking in, Robin spun around, sending the butt of his rifle into the opponent's stomach. Only a hand resting on his shoulder stopped him from knocking the man unconscious.

"Easy, apprentice, it is only Mihail and Pavel."

Slade's calm voice pierced through the growing red haze that began to blind Robin out in the front lines. Recognizing the kneeling form of Mihail, Robin took a step back, fear dancing in his eyes. Those green eyes peered under the long blond hair, friendship turned to fear glancing up at him. The one man that had supported Robin when he drove everyone away now looked at him like he was one of the enemy.What was he becoming? Not wanting to look upon Mihail's form shuddering in pain, Robin turned sideways but he knew that the image was already burned into his mind. The smell of the sick brought more unwanted memories to surface, making the boy crawl deep into his mind.

Slade peered outside to make sure no more ninjas were following them. The coast was clear for now. Leaning back inside, Slade took in the three men hiding in the shadows. Mihail was slowly making his way back onto his feet with the help of some unknown soldier. Pavel remained silent watching Robin, concern pulling at his eyes.

The mastermind repressed a frown. "What is happening?"

The soldier wailed silently, "They're crawling over the walls; pouring out from the gates…they're everywhere!"

Slade sighed, this man was not helping.

The soldier swallowed and was about to answer when Pavel replied, "The enemy, Colonel. There are also some men dressed like ninjas aiding them. No one knows how they got in, but there is a huge theory that the two Titans lead them here and then-"

Ice blue eyes narrowed into shards, taking in the view of the battle through the small window at the end of the room. Outside, an enemy commander was firing a spitting rifle, the shards embedding themselves into its victims. "The General."

Four pairs of eyes locked onto the boy. Robin's voice lowered, hatred seething at every syllable. "No one is supposed to have it. I gave it to him, watched him lock it in a secret compartment…only HE knew the code." By now, Robin's body tensed in rage, "I made SURE of it that it wouldn't fall back into the enemy's hands."

Three pairs of eyes shifted onto the one eye. Slade knew exactly what Robin was feeling right now. He had been played but this time it was ten times worse then when Slade had played Robin in the Red X adventure. This time, people were dying and the one man Robin thought he could trust had betrayed him. The mastermind also knew that despite what he had done in the past, only he had gained Robin's trust completely. That and on Robin's Most Hated List, someone had finally surpassed him. Inside, Slade was laughing. It seemed that his little gamble in waiting to see the General's full plan was a victory on his account and a major loss on the Generals'.

Robin struggled with the hotness burning any sense of justice. Profanity wanted to explode from his mouth. It took all of his remaining sanity to stop himself. Sure, he had lost his temper countless times in the past. But this time, he wanted to curse and think of every vile plague to curse the General for all of eternity, more than what he would think at the mention of Slade's name. His issue with Slade could wait later; the General was his goal for right now. Slowly recomposing himself, the hot fire in him simmered down to pulsing coals as he muttered, "No good, backstabbing, vile, traitor, may the winter freeze his tears and tongue, let his food burst into cockroaches-"

Slade cleared his throat, thinking that now would be a good time to address the trio while Robin let off some steam. "The general betrayed us. He collected most of our forces here to be defeated in one big strike. He was the one who leaked information of our whereabouts. The Titans came here, not knowing that they were leading the enemy to our doorsteps." "_No wonder the battles on the front-lines didn't contain so many enemy troops or reinforcements. It was just enough to make it a stall but that was about it. He even made sure not to aid this side. He sent all the supplies to the hidden troops and League of Shadows whose mission was to find this base_." Slade's eye flickered over to his apprentice, understatding of where Robin's rage steamed from and how he could exploit that later on. "The General not only works for the enemy but he also works for the League of Shadows. He wants us to lose this war and for the country to fall into the enemy's hands and become part of the League of Shadows empire." Hearing gasps in the background, Slade continued to watch Robin. "_That is the true reason why they were following us, apprentice. They did not want us to get involved and change the outcome of the war. But we got involved and now they are taking drastic measures to make sure they win…even if it means they must make a huge sacrifice. The last great blow is yet to come, apprentice. Can you handle it_?"

As if hearing Slade's thoughts, Robin turned and regarded the group. Slade immediately noticed the familiar stance as his apprentice's mind calculated multiple ways to get out of the attack alive. "Is there a back door to this base?"

Pavel shrugged. Mihail remained silent, his eyes downcast, and his arm hugging his stomach. The other spoke, "Yeah, near the trench training grounds. The cement wall looks like electricity is surrounding it. But truth be told, the electricity is just a hologram and so is the wall. We lost our wall awhile back but didn't have the resources or time to rebuild it."

"Does the General know?" Robin's eyes narrowed in interest.

Slade crossed his arms, observing his apprentice. All the uncontrollable rage he had sensed earlier was gone, only leaving the cunning, creative teenager behind. A sad thought entered his mind. It was a shame that he wasn't a witness to Robin's victories out on the front lines. They could have only been formed by someone with such a certain type of genius and spunk to pull it off. Robin of course had those two essential qualities and this time Slade would be able to witness Robin's grand plan being born inside the boy's head.

The feeble voice of the soldier replied, "No. When we heard he was coming and most of the platoons were coming, we decided to prop up the hologram. You know…trick everyone…"

Robin nodded. A commanding aura enshrouded the teenager, as a captain who was not addressing former friends but namelssentities spoke from young lips, "Mikhail, your job is to find and track the General. He still has to be somewhere on this base. Pavel, you start gathering what remaining forces we got and lead them towards the training grounds. If they argue, tell them that Captain Dimitry has one more card up his sleeve." Stern blue eyes slide up to Slade, "Colonel."

Slade heard the caution behind Robin's voice. Good, the boy had grown careful in how to order his master around. "Yes."

"Can you find any sharpshooters and position behind the holographic wall in the trees?"

"Yes." Right away the pieces had fallen into place within the criminal's mind. Maybe this plan could work. Confirming that the coast was clear, Mihail and Pavel ran off to accomplish their orders. Slade began to walk when he noticed that one other person had not received his mission. Turning around, he watched as Robin whispered orders to the growing confident soldier. The man saluted and bounded through the camp. Robin felt Slade's stare on him. Slade's eyebrow rose as Robin eyed him, his eyes dancing with glee. Flashing Slade his famous smirk, Robin dashed into the building, exiting at the other side.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Well there ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene. There's going to be another big fight scene in the next chapter and will mark a major shift in the story. I'll leave it at that. See you in a week or two!


	20. Insanity?

Disclaimer: Oh I wish! Oh I wish I was the owner of Teen Titans, but that special place is reserved for DC.

A/N: I'm back! I had a nice restful, no writing vacation. So now, I'm ready to hit the keyboard once more and type out the next few chapters. Anyway, you all are probably dying to know what our little Robin has planned. Lights, camera, ACTION!

**Ch: 20 Insanity?**

Slade bounded up the abandoned stairs. Reaching the roof, he kicked opened the door, catching an enemy sharpshooter by surprise. Pulling out his own bowstaff, Slade slammed the poll into the man's face, sending him falling over the edge onto the sharp metal debris below. Perched next to a small round chimney, the mastermind took in the action below.

The small group of sharpshooters he found on his way here, deactivated a part of the wall, snuck through and clambered up into the trees. Slade felt some tension relieving itself. He knew that the handful of shooters would not be enough, but they were the only ones he 'found.' Not that he was seriously looking. Did his little apprentice want his master to parade around the camp, looking for dead men and in the end might get killed himself? The mastermind allowed himself a small smirk. From what he witnesses in the past few moments with the boy, he wouldn't put such a dark deed past him. The boy truly was a fallen angel now, his black wings torn but not broken.

A cold wind tugged at his wig. Slade watched as a few strands of hair drifted down and skirted across the training ground. The dirt was disturbed, uneven and barren. What Robin had planned was suicide. The trampling of a thousand feet shifted the dirt, breaking the silence that exists only on the outskirts of chaos. Men spilled out onto the field, firing at the enemy. Pavel lead the charge into the small opening. The man's face held that same old emotionless mask that Slade had become familiar with. But he noticed a tiny flicker of fear in the man's eyes speaking the unspoken question. Where was Robin?

"Speak of the Devil," chuckled Slade, his gray eye shining in glee.

Robin's small rag-tag group crashed into their allies. For the briefest moments, their side was actually winning. The mastermind watched as Robin yelled orders, all the while fighting the enemy with the ferocity Slade remembered from the old life. A twinge of jealousy tugged at his eyebrow. Before, only he was able to feel the brunt of Robin's full out rage, his repressed darkness manifesting in the punches and kicks. Staring down in the carnage, he watched the same darkness lashing out at anyone who attacked him. It was the dock battle all over again, except this time without robots; Robin was seriously injuring human beings. Jealously was quickly replaced with pride as Slade wetted his lips. The taste of full-blown victory was right in his grasp. One more push and the boy would be his forever, not even the Titans or Batman could bring him back.

The enemy troops that had chased after Robin poured into the field. Robin and Pavel slowly worked their men backwards towards the wall. In a few seconds, the fighting ceased and an old, white head commander stepped between the small space between him and Robin.

"Surrender, Captain Dimitry. This fight is useless." The commander spoke with such reverence to Robin that Slade frowned if he had heard right. What the heck happened out there in that both sides of this war would respect his young apprentice?

A sadness darkened blue eyes, Robin's words blowing into the wind, "Not this time Commander Borvak. Not even a cease firing can prevent with what must happen today." The cryptic statement chilled the air. Pavel and other soldiers near Robin shivered, a coldness settling in their bones.

The commander shifted slightly to shake off the coldness, "This isn't even your fight, Dimitry. But if you want to die, then die you shall."

With a smile so eerily similar to that of his master, Robin closed his eyes; "I've been dead for years, Commander. I just haven't gotten around to digging my grave yet."

Slade's mind immediately locked the tiny insight into his mind. He never heard Robin refer to himself in that manner. It might have been the war, but something in how the child said it made Slade think that the boy meant something from the past…before he met Slade. The older man's face paled to a deathly white.

Sensing his enemy's fear, Robin licked his lips, narrowed his eyes and sprung forth. The commander didn't have a chance to defend himself as Robin leapt into the air and slammed the sole of his foot into the shoulder. A bone crunch pierced the air. Flipping backwards, Robin landed in a cat-like pose as the commander fell face-first next to him. Pavel cocked his gun and fired into the air, signaling an all-out attack against the enemy. Someone near the wall heard the shot and deactivated the wall. Sharpshooters immediately began to fire down on the enemy. Knowing that if they stayed in the field any longer they might lose, the enemy troops began to pull back. But Robin would not let them. Like he told the commander, the war would end once and for all. Dodging between ally and foe, the boy sprinted towards the building where Slade sat perched. As if Hell's flames where hot on his heels, Robin skidded towards the ally like baseball player to home base. Biting back a scream as his skin burned with friction, Robin pulled out his knife and pried off a sticker from the wall. Underneath the sticker was a small hidden compartment with a button inside. Pushing the button in, Robin smiled as more ally troops popped up from the trenches. Leading them was the unknown soldier whom Slade had seen Robin talking with in private. Shaking away the tarps that hide them, the men thrust themselves into the battle.

After a few minutes of fighting from both sides, the enemy yelled their surrender. Up on the roof, Slade could not help but feel a sense of pride in his apprentice. The little stunt only continued to solidify Slade's choice in choosing Robin as his first apprentice. Terra would have never been able to pull off a stunt such as this. Sure the girl had power, but watching Robin fight this impossible battle and pull off a victory reminded the criminal that mental strength was the ultimate power. So, this was what Robin was smirking about, a double ambush. It is a hard thing to pull off but the boy had planned it beautifully…perfectly. Noticing that the fighting had ceased, Slade began to make his way down onto the field.

Waiting in the shadows, Robin leaned against the wall. He hadn't moved since he had pushed the signaling button. Something in him told the boy to just stand there and watch his masterpiece fall into place. A pleasing comfort enveloped his mind. Now he knew what Slade felt when everything he planned fell according to plan.

"Absolutely perfect, apprentice."

A cold mask fell over Robin's face. Slade slithered up and stood next to his leaning apprentice. "Do you understand now the truth that I have been trying to show you all these months?"

No response. Slade glanced down at the boy, "What no witty remark? No raging retorts that you are not like me." Leaning down, he whispered, "I'll take your silence as a yes then."

A smirk formed on his face as Robin's eyes glared at him. Trying to control his rising anger, the teenager hissed, "Don't think that fighting with you back there in headquarters against the League of Shadows or my sudden change of life in accepting the gray areas makes me your little obedient slave. I haven't forgotten the reason I'm in here in the first place."

Slade straightened, tucking in his hands behind his back in his trademark pose. Turning slightly, he began to make his way down the ally, away from the soldiers. "And what is the reason you are here, apprentice?"

Robin might be mysterious and unpredictable to the rest of the world, but with Slade, he reverted back to his old predictable self. Growling, the teenager marched after Slade, "The reason is you! You're the one who dragged me out here in the middle of nowhere, away from my friends, everything I've known!"

Slade exited the ally and began to clamber up a small mound. The boulders were no obstacles for the large criminal but with his weary and injured body, Robin had to struggle a bit to reach the top. Standing by Slade, Robin waited for the man to speak back to him in that emotionless tone of his. The criminal watched the activity below. He could feel Robin's rising impatience.

Sighing, Slade continued to jab at his apprentice, "You still have get to control that patience of yours."

A snarl was his only response. Slade chuckled and turned to face Robin, "It is interesting how you appear so calm and heartless to General and everyone else. But with me…you're back to your old, cocky self." Mocking twined into his words; he saw the brief flash of surprise and fear at the word heartless. "I don't like that disrespectful tone either, _child_. I am not the reason you are here. Use the truth that I have shown you and that clever brain of yours to discover your answer."

Fear began to tug at Robin's face as much as the teenager tried to hide it.

"Don't blame the General, League of Shadows or I. We did not bring you here _Robin_. You are the reason and no other." Slade mentally kicked himself for calling the boy Robin, but maybe the change in title could be used to his advantage. Much like how the word apprentice used to irritate the boy, it seemed that the word Robin had the same affect.

"That's not true! You're the one who captured me!" yelled Robin, his breathing becoming a little harder from trying to stay calm.

Slade narrowed his eyes, "Who was the one who decided to escape the Brotherhood of Evil? Who was the one who never tried to runaway despite all the times he could have? Who's the one that begged to stay behind? You're the reason, apprentice. Don't blame other people for your mistakes."

Pure shock trembled at Robin's lips, widening his blue eyes. Slade took in the visage, knowing full well that his words had hit their mark. A rumbling stirred his gray eye to flicker behind Robin and take in the scene below. Something was happening within the crowd.

"You're lying," sneered Robin, startling Slade as he sent his fist flying at Slade's head.

The criminal leaned back, caught the boy's fist and tossed him over his shoulder. Robin landed hard and slammed into a boulder, but in mere seconds he was back on his feet attacking Slade full out. The older man batted away Robin's kicks and punches as if they were merely a swarm of flies. Slade caught an incoming punch to his face, halting the boy in an open position. Drawing back his arm to punch the boy in the ribs, Robin twisted to the side, screaming as he dislocated his arm. No longer restricted, Robin leapt up and kicked Slade in the underside of his chin. Letting go and stumbling backwards, Slade shook his head clear, stars exploding every time he blinked. Focusing back on Robin, he watched the boy pop his arm back in, a single tear of pain streaking down his cheek.

"Let the pain become a part of you. Infuse it with every fiber of your body."

Eyes etched in pain and rage glared at him. Slade smiled and with a chipper tone added, "Revealing pain only makes your enemy stronger…hungrier to see you squirm and beg for mercy."

With his small lesson over, Slade lunged at Robin. Altering his body to aim towards Robin's face, he faked a punch and slammed his left fist into Robin's relocated arm. Robin staggered into Slade, fighting back a scream. His vision danced white as Slade grinded the fist more into his shoulder.

Through a pounding sound, he heard Slade whisper in his purring hiss, "If you win, apprentice. I shall lead you back to civilization and let you join your little friends. If I win, you will stay by my side till I release you and under any circumstances have no interaction with any member of the superhero society."

A burst of anger and adrenaline was enough for Robin to push himself free of Slade's lock and distance himself away from the criminal. His instincts urging his left hand to cradle his injured right, Robin clenched his teeth forcing the arm to stay. He wouldn't let Slade see his pain. He would fight against what his body wanted to do. His emotions were killing him. His face wanted shiver with pain and let tears come streaming down his face to relieve the pressure. But he wouldn't. Robin had to become once more the emotionless captain his men began to fear. The boy wanted to make Slade suffer, to feel everything he had to endure out there, not become a void.

As if reading his mind, Slade nodded, "Difficult is it not? Trying to repress pain…emotions, when all you want to do is lash out. You think you know everything apprentice. While these soldiers might treat you as an adult, you think you are such in other arenas. But in the General's and my eye you are still a lost child trying to be something you are not…a hero."

Robin felt his shoulders begin to sag along with his soul. Slade was wrong; he had to be! He had matured so much these past months. Robin was an adult! He had won the respect of his fellow soldiers. He was a hero!

"_Then why not the respect of Slade or the General?"_

"_They're villains, that's why."_

"_Then why not Batman?"_

Thousands of emotions flickered across his face. "_Look at you. You can't even save yourself and the men around you, no wonder you haven't won the two men in your life approvals." "What?" "That's right. You might hate it, but you look up to Slade in some twisted way. If you hadn't listened to everything he said, you wouldn't be here right now. Heck, not even Batman's training could have gotten you this far_."

Robin sneered quietly, "Shut up."

"_Why because it's true? Slade is right. You haven't matured at all. You're still a lost child, wanting to get approval from your parents." "No…" "Then why have you been acting like your old self? Rushing into a fight with Slade without a plan? Captain Dimitry would have thought things out and probably wouldn't be in this situation with an injured arm and bleeding wounds from your previous fight. Face it; you are losing the deal…big time_."

"NO!" Robin screamed and lunged at Slade. His scream carried the desperation of a fallen angel whose heart had been ripped. It was Richard's last ounce of anger at the world driving his feet forward. And it was Robin's last battle cry against his enemy striking for the first time a bit of worry in his archenemies' heart. Delivering a powerful punch at Slade's chest, he ignored the block and kept on driving in the punches kicks.

He wanted to hear the Titans' voices again.

A steel knee smashed into his stomach.

He wanted to yell in the sky 'Titans Go!' and afterwards eat pizza.

An iron fist smashed into his temple.

He wanted…

Red began to spill across his vision. Something snapped in him and blinding hatred from some unknown source poisoned his blood. Every punch he tried to land on Slade's face, the background flashed a memory of his personal hell. Bodies of men he tried to save in the field, men he lead to their deaths, men he injured so badly he might as well have killed them, men who died in the trenches, men whom he operated on, men who ran screaming through the base, their last safe haven destroyed in a blink of an eye littered the ground. With each passing image that was forever burned into his mind, Robin continued his onslaught. Emotions and his need to be the hero had lead to this insanity.

Time became irrelevant in his battle with himself. Robin couldn't remember whom he was fighting against anymore. One minute he was fighting Slade; next he was fighting the Titans one by one. Beast Boy melted into Speedy whom became Superman then Batman. For the shortest time, he even fought against his father and mother, their pleading words falling on deaf ears. Then finally came the General's face and Robin remembered his purpose in life. A black hole exploded like a super nova in his mind, evaporating the raging emotions, all his fighting strength and the haunting images of his past. The last to go was the General's face, on which Robin reached out and clawed at. He would kill that man and even hell itself couldn't stop him.

The blood red haze that drowned him lifted up into the sky. Robin found himself, clawing weakly at Slade's chest. Blood was running down his face. His ribs ached and it was slightly difficult to breath. Eyes half closed, Robin didn't bother to stop himself from collapsing into Slade's chest.

Slade gently caught his apprentice and looked down at the battered boy. In the last fifteen minutes, Robin had truly let himself go and had released unconsciously what Slade liked to call 'his hidden potential.' Of course, the child had to inflict more damage on himself through a mental breakdown instead of just accepting the inevitable. But that was one of the many things Slade liked about his apprentice. Throughout the fight, Slade had to admit that if it weren't for his experience, skill and having more energy, Robin would have beaten him…badly. Even now, the criminal could feel the forming bruises and cracked bones that had been hit by the boy's punches and kicks. Looking down, Slade smiled. This was the fight he always dreamed off. Robin had fulfilled Slade's dream, not even Superman or Batman could have done that.

"Why? Why did you abandon me?"

Narrowing his eye, Slade was about to respond when Robin continued to moan against his chest. "Why did you leave me? I thought you'd come."

Feeling his torn shirt begin to moisten, the mastermind assumed that Robin had become delirious and was referring to either the Titans or Batman. "Apprentice, it is time to-"

But yet again, Robin surprised him. "I waited for you, but you never showed, master."

Everything in the world fell silent. The growing riot below seemed insignificant. Slade forced himself to remain calm. The boy could have been just so worn out that the word had been merely a slip. Or that given the circumstance that Slade had been calling Robin apprentice for so long that maybe the child did not know how to respond any other way except master, for the two were internal linked.

Slade swallowed, "But I was with you apprentice, if not by flesh then in-"

"The darkness. That's right, you led me to a safe place where I could center myself. You taught me to control fear. You led me through those doors, doors of cold metal yet they were so beautiful…The gears too were turning and it was such a nice sound." By then, Robin's voice had become so low that Slade barely made out the rest of the sentence.

Shaking his head, Slade frowned. The boy truly now was hallucinating. Doors, gears and darkness, the boy had one heck of an imagination. Hearing the crumbling of rocks coming down the mountainside, Slade peered up to spot a wolf beyond his years. Ears flat on his skull, tail dropped low to the ground, the wolf stared down at the two before turning slowly into the woods. Only then did Slade see the body of the young wolf, a flash of bright light illuminated the bullet hole that pierced his heart. Robin yelped covering his eyes. Instincts kicking in, Slade grabbed the boy and lunged himself into the crevices of the boulders as a burning explosion rocketed up behind them.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew, finally done. Sorry it took a little longer but my first draft wasn't quite up there so I had to revise it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the fight. I had so much fun writing the end. Finally everything exploded in Robin's face, he's been through to much and we can finally see the consequence. Don't worry though. Robin isn't completely broken. I couldn't do that or Slade would haunt meXD


	21. In Death's grip

Disclaimer: Once again, I cannot think of anything creative to say that I don't own the Titans, only DC does. Also, I did not write the little _Revelations_ excerpt, so don't sue me for that neither. 

A/N: Well, last chapter and this one are pretty much the turning point for Robin. From this point one, we have to question ourselves if there is a new villain on the loose or just a very gray hero. That and just how far does Robin's loyalty to Slade and this new darkness in him go? Hint, hint.

**Chapter 21: In Death's grip**

His eyes burned. Why did they burn? It felt as thousands of flies were swarming and crawling over them. He wanted to scratch them so badly. Trying to move his arms, a frustrated growl escaped his lips. His arms wouldn't move. They were being crushed by some heavier weight.

Frustration began to trickle as panic coursed through him as a cold fact entered his mind. Why couldn't he see? Why was it dark? His body began to struggle against the heavy weight.

"Apprentice, settle down."

The deep voice of eased the panic away slightly. "Open your eyes so I can pour some water over them."

"No, you can't. It itches, I need to-"

"You scratch them or don't let me put water on them and the damage might be permanent."

A paralyzing shudder froze his body. He was on the verge of losing his sight. Panic once again started to tug at his breathing. Deep down Robin knew that he was acting like a five year old, but was what he felt like at the moment. A lost child who was going to lose something very precious and with a mind that still ached with guilt. What had happened before this darkness took over? Robin's mind immediately began to ease the panic by falling into detective mode, trying to remember the last few memories. Feeling someone pry his eyes open one eye at a time, refreshing cold water cascaded on them. Blinking the water away, all the tiny prickles gone, Robin took in with a bleary sight of the tiny grains of dirt.

"Slade…" The dirt wisped into the air as he spoke the man's name.

"I am as uncomfortable as you are, apprentice." Robin felt the weight above him shift. "The danger has passed." With that Slade pushed himself off of Robin, shaking off the rubble. "Close your eyes."

By this point, Robin had propped himself on his elbows, arching his back slowly. As he felt the rough cloth cover his eyes, he adventured to ask, "What happened?"

Slade jerked the knot tightly, "One of the men down there trigged off a bomb. The blast reached all the way here. I grabbed you and pushed ourselves into the shelter of the boulders. You should be grateful to be alive."

"Why should I be," muttered Robin.

"What was that, apprentice?"

"Nothing. What about my eyes?"

Slade eyed his ward carefully; "Your eyes are fine, considering you looked briefly into the flames. For the time being, you will wear the blindfold and protect your eyes from any harsh light."

Robin shifted slightly, bending down to touch the ground in order to get his bearings, "What type of bomb was it?"

At this Slade chuckled, "You should know apprentice, you are the one who stole it."

Frozen in his kneeling position, Robin's mind went into search mode to comprehend what Slade had revealed. Then it hit him like a freight train. The tiny bomb, the first weapon he stole for the General. He remembered looking at the information and even now his photographic memory conjured up the paper work on it.

_Valithium Bomb:_

_Round, bomb the size of one's palm. Easy to transport and handle. The solid steel, carbon shell allows for it to be transported on rough terrain without worry of explosion. When activated by turning in a key, the powerful blast will detonate in five seconds._

_Caution: Use this only in desperate measures. In the core of the blast radius, death is inevitable. But chance of survival is possible on the edges of the blast. _

_Warning: Severe burns are likable as with thousands of shards, embedded in one's skin. Also, do not look into the core of the flame. Burning of eye tissue will begin at the skin pigment level and if further damage occurs, total blindness._

Robin hung his head, breathing in shuddering gasps. "They said…surrender…they gave up…"

Slade sighed, "There is no such thing as surrender apprentice. Humans are a stubborn race. One will never yield until their spirit is broken. To prevent this, you should have struck at the heart. But you were distracted from killing the General, now you must accept the consequences of your actions."

A numbing look fell over Robin's face. For the first time, Slade became worry. Ever since his breakdown, Robin was quiet, taking his commands without the normal anger laced into his tone. Did he break the boy unknowingly? Frowning, Slade began to walk down through the rumble towards the wasted battlefield.

"You can find your own way back, apprentice. I will be on the opposite end of the camp, waiting for you. The sky has grown cloudy due to all the dust, so it will be safe for you to briefly look out from under your cloth. But it must be done under a minute otherwise risk your chance of going blind." With that, he began to maneuver through the pieces of boulders only to stop when a soft spoken but resilient voice whispered.

"I'm not your apprentice."

Tilting his head, Slade smirked, "Do I need to remind you of your little mental breakdown that occurred during our fight…of that single moment you called me master?" Finished talking to the boy, Slade returned to his task with a certain bounce. With everything that had happened, fighting in a war not his own, having been used by two of his enemies, having a mental breakdown and surviving death's claws, Slade knew know that it would take more than hell to break Robin's spirit. That was an excellent, essential lesson that Robin learned and excelled at during his training. And now, it was time to leave and time for a much needed break for the both of them.

Robin waited, straining his hearing to pick up Slade's footsteps making their way down to level ground. He couldn't describe it but he knew that something in him had…changed…permanently. Before, Robin knew that he did change but felt that after awhile, he would go back, become his old, chipper self but wiser. Yet now, the coldness of Captain Dimitry was all he felt and knew. Robin could remember the madness that roared through his mind. Restraints were blasted away with the dynamite of pure desperation. He had enough of everything. He wasn't going to take it any longer. Even the time where he had thought he was dying in the trench wasn't compared to the magnitude of his attack against Slade. Robin knew he could have won, felt the power of his strikes begin to hurt the criminal.

But something went wrong.

He no longer hated Slade.

Sure, he still disliked the man, but his hatred was gone like the wind. A frown pulled down Robin's lips. The man was right. He had the lost deal, if not physical then mentally and Slade played on both fields. He didn't want to call Slade master, it just slipped out…spur of the moment. Getting up slowly, Robin pondered over the Freudian slip as he carefully made his way down the mountain.

"Idiot" growled Robin, but the snarl was cut short when his foot hit a soft object.

Kneeling down, small hands felt the edges of a soldier not so lucky as he was. The only sound that echoed across the silent landscape was the soft moans of the soldiers that managed to live another minute. Dust was still in the air and incited a cough from Robin. A quick breath brought the smell of burnt charcoal and blood. Memories of the front lines doubled Robin over. Holding his stomach, he tried to still his stomach. With one shaking hand, he felt around him. Forcing his mind to ignore the bodies around him, Robin found a long stick. Jerking the stick near him, Robin slowly pulled himself up onto his feet, clutching the staff like it was his lifeline.

A couple minutes of regaining his composure, Robin took his first steps onto Death's palm. Maneuvering through the field, he used the staff to move the bodies away. Sometimes, a groan would issue forth from his probe, causing the boy to freeze. Robin's imagination began to paint a picture from the sounds and touches, creating a nightmarish image in his mind. The ex-hero knew he was being a coward. Only a coward would not look upon the destruction he caused, the deaths he brought upon others. A crunch halted Robin's steps. Bending down, his fingers felt the fragile binding of a book. Taking another death-filled breath, he pried up the blindfold. Before him was a tiny book with a leather covering. In golden outline, the words 'Holy Bible' shimmered up to dull eyes.

Shaking gone, skilled fingers skimmed to the back. Resting on a page, Robin was about to read when a yell screeched across the sky. Jerking his head upwards like a deer sensing a predator, blue eyes soaked in the destruction for the first time. Kneeling in the epicenter of the blast, corpses of the enemy and ally laid side by side in a friendly layout-as if they were merely sharing a sleeping spot with a friend. Further out, the injured moved to gain the attention of the one's who could walk. Soldiers made their way to enemy and ally alike, helping the dying reach safe haven and trying their best at delivering medical attention.

"_It will be safe for you to briefly look out from under your cloth. But it must be done under a minute otherwise risk your chance of going blind_."

Slade's warning sagged Robin's shoulders and tilted his head downwards at the Bible. The dull eyes began to twinkle with a dark, ironic shine. A small smile and laugh escaped through his mouth. Closing his eyes, Robin pulled down his blindfold, a dark mirth in his tone.

"Revelations 13, verse 18, 'Here is wisdom. He who has understanding, let him calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man. His number is six-hundred sixty-six.'"

A gust of wind, followed by the humming of a helicopter blew dust into his face. The pages of the Bible fluttered closed. Robin pulled himself up and tilted his head upward towards the helicopter.

The cameraman up in the helicopter shuddered at the sight of the base. The battle had ended a few moments ago. From the look of it, there weren't many survivors. Tilting his camera, the man spotted a small figure standing in the epicenter. Something dark drew the cameraman to zoom upon the figure. From the blood and dirt, the man could barely decipher the lean form of a teenager. The almost black uniform made it hard for him to distinguish which side the soldier was on, yet he had a feeling that this person did not take sides…or if he did it was only to benefit himself. Zooming out, the cameraman frowned. The blindfold, the dark outfit, the mud-caked black hair and the scythe the teenager leaned on made him only think of one word.

"Grim Reaper."

"What?" yelled the pilot.

The cameraman shook his head and looked back down to discover that the teenager had vanished.

"Hey you alright? You look kinda pale."

Swallowing the man replied, "Yeah…it's just for the briefest second I thought I was looking at Hell itself…"

"That or death…"

The pilot laughed, "Well, those two tend to walk together. But still, man, you don't look good. Filmed something bad?"

"I think I just saw the reason behind this massacre."

The pilot yelled back in anger, "Did you get his filthy mug of a face? We can turn it into the police and try to catch this sorry son of a gun. It's cause of him…"

The cameraman nodded, but he did not feel his companion's anger for justice. "Let's get out of here." He didn't know why but his gut instinct was to get out of here before Hell's little minion decided to take one more innocent person with him.

------------------------------------

Cyborg groaned in frustration as the videotape ended. "Why did they send us this video? It's not our problem!"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Look, all I know, Kole and Gnarkk said that this video is important."

Raven stepped up, rewinded the tape and freeze-framed it on the closest view they had of the dark figure. "What did Gnarkk say about this man?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy rubbed his chin, "He said that this was the same figure he spotted when Kole and him visited the base. From what I gathered, Gnarkk did not like the smell of the guy and said he was dangerous. Guess he was right."

The Goth nodded, "Even just looking from the video, I get the same dark vibes."

"I'm just glad those two got out there before this guy did anything." Cyborg folded his arms across his chest. "Man, now I now how Ro-"

"Friends, any luck?" shouted Starfire as she floated into the main control room of Teen Titans Tower.

The boys shook their heads. Starfire sighed as she floated down to sit on the couch. The Titans had only just arrived back at the Tower a few weeks ago. Ever since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, the four main Titans traveled around the globe looking for any leads to find a certain someone.

Yes, the Titans were looking for Robin. Yet, the search never yielded anything. Some unanimous person or Titan would call them up and tell them this lead of a dark haired boy living nearby. The Titans would show up and find the lead a dead end. The superheroes were no fools and knew that someone was playing with them.

"He looks like him," whispered Raven. "If you imagine him having his hair spiked, a little bit more fuller and shorter, this person would look like…"

"Raven…" Cyborg reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"But if it was him, the bond I share with him would be screaming. Yet, it still is dominate…quiet…"

Starfire floated up to the screen, studying the figure. "Maybe we should go there and try to find this man."

"Find who?"

The Titans froze in the two-word question. Spinning around, Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Oh this is nobody important, Robin."

Robin in his brightly colored uniform strode up to the counsel. Narrowing his masked eyes, the hero typed in a few keys, "Well this guy doesn't show up in our records. Is he from here?"

Starfire landed lightly behind Robin, "No, he is from somewhere else."

"Kole and Gnarkk sent us the video. They thought we could us it," stated Cyborg.

Robin leaned back, "As much as I would love to help him, we're busy here. Besides, this guy doesn't look that hard to take down, Kole and Gnarkk can handle him." Turning off the screen, the Boy Wonder turned to face his friends, "So anymore trips planned or are you actually going to stay here and help me a bit?"

The Titans could hear the stern voice of their leader. The imitation was so perfect that only they—who were the closest to Robin—knew of the difference. This was not their Robin. After the first few days, Raven immediately sensed through her bond with Robin that the man before them was a copy. To make sure she wasn't mad, Beast Boy was able to slip a sleeping pill into Robin's food. After the leader was out cold, Cyborg performed an analysis, only to find out that Raven was right. Robin was an android. Whose android, they were not sure, but they had a hunch it tied to the person who was leading them on. Despite how sickening the game was, the Titans were forced to play along. To keep order within the growing Titans superhero group and not bring down the wrath of Batman, the Titans allowed for the robotic Robin to assume the leadership of the Teen Titans. Yet, while the charade went on, they sent out little requests to all Titans to keep an eye out for any person who matched Robin's description, telling the lie that this was a new villain who had stolen some sensitive material from Titans Tower, when they were gone.

Cyborg laughed, "Nope. I think we need a break from traveling. It will be nice to stay here for awhile."

Robin nodded, "Good. I was getting worried there for a second, all these little single missions popping up for each of you. But, I guess if I can do it then so can you, you all earned the right." Cracking his knuckles, Robin flashed his famous smirk, "So, whose up for pizza?"

Beast Boy leapt into the air, "MEMEMEMEME!"

Robin laughed, "Alright then, let's go!"

The Titans watched Robin stride to the elevator.

Beast Boy sagged his shoulders, "I don't know how long I can do this you guys?"

Cyborg, "I know man, I know."

Starfire fiddled with her fingers nervously, a habit she picked up since the real Robin's disappearance, "I do hope that our Robin is safe. I feel the longer we are separated, the more in danger he is in."

Cyborg squeezed Starfire's hand. Before, he wasn't the soothing type of man, but being the man in charge of search and coaxing the others to keep up the illusion changed him into such a person. "Robin is strong. I bet he's trying to find his way home this instance."

Starfire nodded and forced herself to think happy thoughts. As the trio followed after the fake Robin, only Raven stood by the counsel. Typing, the screen once more popped up the image of the mysterious figure.

Frowning, a dark look made the Goth's face take on an almost demon appearance, "Who are you?"

"Yo, Raven, come on!"

Robin's realistic voice tugged at Raven's heart. Clenching her teeth, she ejected the tape. She didn't know why but she handled the tape with the utmost care, filing it away in a cabinet with the other clues and leads to where Robin might be. Locking the cabinet, the Goth walked up to Robin, who was leaning against the doorway. Smiling, Robin stood straight. Raven looked up and smiled softly at him.

"We'd better hurry before Starfire orders mustard on all our pizzas."

Robin laughed, "Yep." With that the two heroes left the main room of Titans Tower.

-----------------------------

None stopped to ask the two men that walked from the blast zone, undamaged, for help. They just watched them with weariness, as if the strangers were the gods themselves. None tried to hinder them, fear striking at their cores with the dark presence that cloaked the pair. For years to come, when veterans of the civil war told stories of the explosion at Verna in hushed whispers, they would tell a tale about two wraiths walking out of Death's grip. They were never spotted again and became part of legend. The same can be said of a crazy, suicidal, cold-hearted but heroic Lt. Dimitry, who had won the respect of both sides. Despite his status as being the enemy, people of all ages wondered about his mysterious presence. No pictures were taken of him and all that set eyes on him died in the battles, camps or old age.

Fact and fiction have a way of blending together. Robin knew the moment he halted at the edge of camp that what happened today would echo throughout history. Repercussions of his actions today would send consequences crashing onto his young shoulders. Yet, he no longer cared, such a weight did not bother him anymore. Not once did he shed a single tear through his experience of walking through the dead. He existed in a realm where only rage and an almost sick, dark happiness had survived his murderous execution of his emotions.

Slade spotted Robin's form make it's way towards him. Glancing over to his side, he whispered. "Keep an eye out on Mihail. He will join the League of Shadows and so will you. We need an inside man."

Pavel snarled, holding his bleeding arm. Somehow, life was not done with the man. Before the blast had hit the base, Pavel was making his way out to the gate to end the fighting there. "This better be worth it. With this war over, I don't need to-"

Slade locked eyes with the man, "You have nowhere else to go, Pavel. This country will treat you as an enemy. Besides, it will be my last command of you. The next time we met, you will follow orders by him." Tilting his head, Slade indicated Robin's approaching form.

Pavel took in Robin's form and nodded, "I'll work for him, but no longer you." With that, the man snuck away from Slade and began to search for Mihail. Once again, Slade was left to ponder what made people loyal to his apprentice without second thought. Sighing, the criminal faced the teenager in question, "Glad to leave?"

Robin paused to ponder his response. "No…and yes."

Slade nodded, understanding what the boy meant. Robin had grown accustomed to life out here. What was once an alien place had become his home and what was once his home was now strange.

He watched as Wintergreen landed a helicopter outside the torn down gates. By now the other helicopter was long gone. Nodding to Slade, the old man watched as Robin dropped his scythe and took a step back.

"Apprentice?"

Robin moved his shoulders slightly, his body tensing up to make a quick escape. Only then did it click in Slade's mind. Chuckling, Slade pushed open the door, "This helicopter will not explode Robin. We are not going too far for me to do such a precaution."

Robin frowned, "Yeah right."

Swallowing his slight fear at being close to helicopter blades, the teenager inched forward. His back began to burn with remembrance, but Robin just soaked in the pain. Reaching out he felt Slade grab hold of his wrist and pull him on board. Sliding into a seat, he heard the door slam shut, a few seconds later the helicopter jerking up into the air.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Dang, nine pages long. That is one of my longest so far…I hope you enjoyed it all and it wasn't too much. So yes, the Bible verse is an actual excerpt, so I did not make that up. I actually had fun writing the Titan's part in this chapter. It was a nice change. Thanks for urging me to do it! So, I'm thinking two or three more chapters and then I'm done. But don't worry; I am going to do a sequel to it unless you think I should continue on in this one. Let me know, I would love your input.


	22. A much needed break

A/N: I'm glad you all loved the last chapter. I know I say that a lot but it really is true. When I read your reviews, they make me focus on writing this story. As such, I severely have slackened off on my other fan fiction. Ooops .

In case people where wondering, to whom was Robin referring to when he said master? Was it Slade, Batman, some one else entirely? Truth be known, I too was at a lost. It just poured out of me and when I went back to proofread, I was at a lost to whom he was talking too. At first, I was thinking Slade but then in a mental breakdown, would Robin be seeing Slade or would it be someone else like Slade. Or was a combination of the two? Don't worry though; as of now Robin is too in the dark and is at a lost of what he saw when he said master.

So there's my little explanation. I'm really bored today. I should be doing some homework, but I got most of it done and just want to write.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer, disclaimer, go, go away, I own Teen Titans now, oh shucks, only in my world. Dang it!

**Chapter 22: A much needed break**

Robin shifted towards the corner of the seat, trying to find a decent spot to sleep. His whole body was past the point of exhaustion. He didn't want to move ever. In the darkness behind his eyelids where reality sets like the sun on the horizon, Robin finds himself sitting on the cliff of deep sleep and consciousness, swinging his legs back and forth. Before him, images of his delirious fight with Slade try to form a coherent memory.

"_Why? Why did you abandon me?"_

The Titans, Justice League, Batman and Batgirl stood shaken by the declaration. They were scared of him, of his desperation. Not wanting to answer the question, they fled up into the stormy sky. Mihail, Pavel, the twins and Slade took a couple steps backwards but they did not disappear.

"_Why did you leave me? I thought you'd come_."

Mihail and the twins shivered and plunged into the dark pit below. Pavel stood still but it was Slade that began to move forward.

"_I waited for you, but you never showed, master_."

Slade was now hovering before Robin's sitting form. Robin looked up at the man. He was the man's apprentice; so logical it would make Slade his master. Yet deep down, Robin that this was wrong. Shaking his head, the whole scenario blew away like how a person erases a picture only to blow away the remnants. He might have been in Slade's grasp, the mask dominating his vision…but it wasn't what he called master. Sighing, the teenager stood up.

"_I waited for you"_

The voice was feeble and young. Turning around, he spotted an 8-year-old version of himself dressed in his old Robin outfit. The child reached behind him and pulled out a mirror—

"No!" Robin shouted, bolting up right in the seat. His body shivered in a cold sweat, his breaths coming out in harsh pants.

"Apprentice."

Weary eyes strayed over to the man sitting across from him. Slade wore his trademark black and orange outfit, the familiar mask covering his face. Everything was back to normal, yet it wasn't.

A hand raised up to caress his face. "Where's my blindfold?"

Slade looked down at his laptop, "It is the dead of night, you do not need it. Now come here and let me see your eyes."

The criminal noticed Robin's hesitant step. In his old life, Robin would have fought before Slade could see his eyes. But, what was the point? He had run around for so long without a mask, that it felt strange just to have a blindfold on. Deciding that is was also futile to prevent Slade from looking into his eyes; Robin rose and walked over to Slade.

"Lie down."

The teenager complied and stared up at the metal ceiling of the helicopter. Slade leaned over him and shone a tiny flashlight into his eyes. Robin couldn't prevent the twitch of his eye, but he did stop the jerk of his head.

"It seems that the damage is not so significant. There are some tiny little, light burns on the top level of your eyes. But those will fade away in time. Otherwise, you will not become blind."

Slade resumed his position, allowing Robin to get sit up.

"That is good to hear, sir. We wouldn't want the apprentice to become just like the master."

The criminal chuckled, "True, true, Wintergreen."

Wintergreen turned his head slightly to look at Robin. "Hello again." With nothing else to say, the old man reentered the cockpit.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Slade, "He's Vlad's dad."

"Technically no, Vlad never had a father. Wintergreen was just there to impersonate the role to keep an eye on you."

Sliding closer, Robin still kept his gaze on Slade—whom seemed to be more interested in reading something on the laptop. For some odd reason, the revelation that Vlad's dad worked for Slade did not surprise him or hurt him so much. "You could have stopped me from getting recruited into the army. But no…"Understanding darkened his tone, "You wanted me to go to war."

"I wanted you to live in a camp for a couple days, for you to see a world in which superheroes tend to overlook. It was you that wanted to go play the military thief and hero." Slade raised his eye to watch Robin's reaction. There was none, except a nod, followed by a graveyard silence.

Robin looked out the tiny window. "I'll never call you master the way you want me to, you know."

Slade repressed a frown to repress a stir of anger, "Oh. Then whom did you address—"

"You bow to no one, why should I? If you truly want an apprentice, a heir, wouldn't it be better to have someone that won't be attached to a certain person…even that of his mentor." Robin looked once more at Slade, meeting his eye. "Isn't that your true goal, Slade for me just to be like you?"

Slade growled mentally. He did want Robin to be wary of authorities figures, such as the General or Batman, but not him. Guess, he counted his eggs a bit too early. "Don't think I won't call you anything else, apprentice."

A tiny smirk tugged at Robin's lips, as he nodded, "That is fine with me. I got nowhere else to go or no other name to live by."

Slade chuckled, "I wouldn't be too sure about that last part, apprentice."

A questioning glance only provoked Slade to shakes his head, "Patience. Now let us eat."

Slade closed his laptop and pushed it to the side. Getting up, he laid down two small trays of a light dinner consisting of a sandwich, chips, a cup of tangerines and a small cookie. "_Must have been a commercial helicopter Wintergreen stole, oh well_," mused Slade.

Robin picked up his fork and twiddled it between his fingers, "Fancy isn't it."

Slade eyes Robin, amusement in his eye, "Don't tell me you got use to military food?"

"Who could resist? I mean the cold oatmeal, water-down tea and soup, hard rock bread…its food made just for the rich," smarted Robin. Making up his mind where to start, Robin placed his fork down and began munching on the chips.

The small dinner went without any interruptions. Both men ate in silence, the younger glancing around the compartment the other reading some book. Lying down his napkin, Robin stretched his back. Glancing at Slade quickly, Robin sighed and stared down at his plate. This was the part he always hated…the nothingness before a storm. He remembered times out in the field where they would just wait and wait for an attack. Thankfully, though, he could keep the boredom satisfied with talking or just enjoying for once the tiny break and think of absolutely nothing. But now with the war over and him leaving, Robin did not have the same outlook as before. He was becoming bored fast and with a full stomach, his energy was beginning to rise.

Propping his elbow on the table, Robin looked out into the dark sky, his other hand beginning to play with the fork again. Staring out, Robin knew that it was more than just an energy rush. His foot began to tap a bit against the metal floor. He wanted to do something, like run or get chased after. What he was experiencing was an adrenaline withdrawal, much like how a cigarette person gets anxiety, waiting for his next smoke. The whole time, even during the dead of night, he was in a constant of alertness. Now, in the drone of the helicopter, the peacefulness seemed…alien.

It would be strange to go back to the hectic, city life. Sure, the frontlines and camps were hectic but there was a kind of simple aspect to it. You were out in nature, followed orders, the enemies were the ones who shot at you, make sure your men stayed alive and reach your objective. Sure one could second guess themselves, but everyone around you were in the same boat, trusted your decision and did not complain if something did not go according to plan. But out there, in the 'civilized' world, there was nothing simple about it. People questioned you constantly and whined about everything.

Slade looked up to see Robin begin to bend his fork, anger narrowing blue eyes. Closing his hit list book, Slade leaned forward and poured a glass of water. Finding Robin's blindfold, he tossed the piece of cloth to Robin.

"Put this on."

The anger dissipated with the sound of Slade's command. Robin raised his eyebrow at Slade, before staring down at the blindfold.

"We're going to play a little game, apprentice. It's called 'Can-you-dodge-the-drop-of-water-blindfolded' game."

A quiet laugh escaped Robin's mouth. Putting on the blindfold, the boy smirked, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor Slade."

Stretching Robin's hand underneath the glass, Slade allowed himself a small smile, "When the situation calls for it, apprentice. But do not get use to it. Once we leave this hostile environment, do not expect me to be lenient like I was in the camp."

A sad look tugged at Robin's young face, making it look older, "I wouldn't expect you to change, Slade."

"Good boy." With that, Slade tilted the glass, sending a drop of water towards Robin's open palm.

-----------

Wintergreen listened as Robin would growl in annoyance and Slade's little remark. The two were a perfect match. He had to say though; Robin seemed almost tamed, if that was the right word. When he watched from the cockpit, Slade pulling Robin up into the helicopter and not a sound disagreement from the boy had shocked Wintergreen. Whatever must have happened out there—he would not like to know—had changed the pure, gun-hoe hero into a an almost gray version of Slade.

Pulling on his headphones, the old man could still remember a time similar to the one a couple hours ago. It had only been a week after Addie had shot Slade but with his altered human cells, the wound had healed fast. The lost eye only took two days to heal, but it was the mind inside that took the remainder of the week. Wintergreen leaned against the car, waiting for his boss/partner to exit from the motel. They were traveling somewhere away from the city, but that was all he knew. Slade emerged from the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The soft thud of a walking stick was all that echoed on the concert, helping Slade keep his balance. But what Wintergreen remembered long after Slade covered his face with a mask was the indifference. The lack of emotions made his face seemed like it was chiseled from ice. His remaining eye looked on dead ahead, hardened to the point where it was as hard as a crystal. A piece of cloth covered his once eye, to keep out life's harsh elements.

Wintergreen shook his head from the memory. Glancing to the side of the window shield, he saw Robin's image in the hazy reflection. The boy was leaning on a scythe for support, his eyes covered by a black cloth. His young face had hardened into maturity and seemed to be carved from stone. All youthfulness was gone, replaced by a war-worn soul, trapped in the darkness yet with a dark purpose yet to fulfill.

Sighing, the old man closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Not only was Robin almost physically like Slade but also their personalities had become an uncanny match. Wintergreen couldn't help but question if the world was ready for another Deathstroke. A curse bordering on a snarl pierced his headphones. Rolling his eyes, Wintergreen raised one side to hear Slade reprimand Robin on something the boy had done. The heated, brief exchange of words brightened up Wintergreen's mood. Slade might have his apprentice now, but the boy was still stubborn as an ox. It was good for Slade to have someone challenge his authority. And Slade couldn't kill Robin, like he could others who challenged him due to the tiny fact that Robin was his heir.

Chuckling briefly, Wintergreen replaced his headphones and began to hum. He was in a good mood. Sadly that mood was not to last for Slade came in.

"Land in Marjk."

"The capital?"

Slade narrowed his eye, "Yes, the capital Wintergreen. I just got a job. Besides, we need to refuel."

Wintergreen nodded. Satisfied, Slade went back into the lobby. Tilting the copter a bit to the side, the old man resumed his humming. This was going to be interesting how Robin would fare with Slade's job. Interesting indeed.

--------------

A/N: Yes, another chapter up this week! I'm making progress. Well, this is a nice short one compared to the last one. Hey are there any Justice League members you liked to show up? Now, no Batman yet! He has his own thing soon. Superman? Green Arrow? Who do you think will be out there? I know the big names, but not really the small superheroes. Poor guys. But thanks for the impute last time. I might make a sequel considering it will a whole new story line. Just a heads up!


	23. Killing my emotions

A/N: Hahaha, well here I am again. Don't feel like doing homework or filling out an application. Man, I don't to go to work. Grrr, this put me in a bad mood. And this is a good thing because for y'all readers because more angst, action and evilness. With the poem, it just hit me yesterday. I thought it would fit perfectly with what's happening with Robin…on in the inside.

Nyx-Night Goddess: Thanks for the tip for going to Wikipedia. That helped a bunch.

Without further ado…

**Ch. 23 Killing my emotions**

_It's cold out here._

_Alone in a world full of people._

_A bleeding heart is held out to the world_

Yet everyone ignores it 

_They disregard it, like trash on a street._

_Young hands forever stained red slowly bring the heart close to the aching chest_

_The will to live spurring them out of their statue pose._

_Reaching down, nimble fingers filled with a cold life begin to sew the bleeding heart_

_Closed with unyielding steel thread._

_One by one the stitches weave themselves in_

_A pain growing more and more till it reaches a numbing state where all is nothing and_

_Nothing is all._

_Who can blame the child?_

_The world he shed blood for just exiled their savior._

_It's of disturbing beauty_

_When you watch a hero fall._

By: Dark Austral

----------------------------------------------------

Sliding the black sunglasses over his sensitive eyes, Robin stepped out of the helicopter into the busy field of the tiny airport. Around him, men busied themselves with luggage, goods and gasoline. Slade was off to the side, telling Wintergreen to fuel up and fly off without them towards one of the bases. If the man knew that Robin was eavesdropping, he didn't indicate it. Instead, he motioned Robin to follow him off the field. Falling behind Slade, Robin slide his hands into his pockets.

"We'll need to change." Turning, Slade pushed open the janitor room, stepped inside and locked it.

A couple minutes later, the two outsiders stepped out into the world once more. Wearing a gray jumpsuit, Slade's black hair wig was tied in a ponytail, his hazelnut eye staring down at his pouting companion. The only uniform left in the room was that of a worn-out enemy uniform. The pants fitted perfectly, but the jacket was too large, hiding Robin's small hands in the sleeves. While his old uniform was mainly black and gray to blend in with the dead environment, this one was more of a green color. It almost matched the green of Robin's uniform.

He hated it. The clothing made his skin crawl and tie his stomach in knots. It was the whole Slade apprentice outfit incident again. Except the circumstances were different and it just wasn't what that it was what the enemy wore. No, Robin hated green. He hated how it represented a happy, peaceful life full of bouncing bunnies, blossoming flowers and the sun shining just in the perfect manner. It was a color of his old life, a life that was full of lies and false realities.

"Awake, apprentice?"

Robin frowned, "Yes, for the fifth time."

Slade narrowed his eye and stopped, "You're talking back."

A shrug, "So what?"

"It is alright that you didn't mastered quickness till about an hour ago. You've haven't been training in awhile. It is only natural that your body honed itself in other skills."

Nothing.

"That and since you appear cranky, why not go back to the helicopter and sleep," continued Slade, "Since yesterday, you've only gotten a few hours."

Robin tugged up his sleeves, "I don't need sleep."

Which was true, in a sense. Robin had gotten use to taking power naps and a couple of hours of sleep. It was normal for him now. Deep down, though, he didn't want to face the nightmares that were sure to drag themselves up from the graves. He was in denial but he didn't have to let Slade know. "I want to stretch my legs."

"No."

"What?"

"Apprentice, I have been lenient this whole time, but no more. I want answers and I want them now. You are in denial. Don't deny it, it's written all over your face. Now tell me."

Robin glared up at the man, "No. You're not the only one who was 'lenient' this whole time."

Slade took a menacing step forward, grabbed hold of Robin's collar and jerked the boy towards him. "I am you master, apprentice. I know that it is not just the water training that is under your skin. There is something else and I want to know."

Before, Slade's tone would have provoked Robin into a furious retort consisting of screaming, futile punches and kicks. Not anymore. Two people could now play at this game.

Lowering his voice, Robin hissed, "You are not my master."

"It seems that despite everything else I taught you, your mind refuses to except this one detail."

"Well it isn't going to. I'm tired of being played like an object, Slade. I am my OWN master and no one else is going to own me. I play by my rules and no one else's. I am no longer going to be manipulated into a corner." Gripping Slade's wrist, Robin yanked himself free, "If you're dying for me to call you master, if not in private than out in public, you'd better make me change my mind. I died too many times to just throw away my freedom that I gained in this war. All I want from you— I've changed Slade. I admit that I like being a criminal. But, if you're going to act like Batman, then I maybe I made the wrong choice."

Wham!

Robin leaned to the side, his thumb whipping away the small trickle of blood seeping from his split lip. Slade towered over him, his right arm still raised, ready to deliver another punch.

"Never. Say. That. Again."

With nothing more to say, Slade turned around and marched off towards the outskirts of the city. Robin merely stood where he was before turning and heading off deep into the city.

Slade stretched out his fist. He didn't lose his temper that often but Robin had pushed his buttons. No one compares him to Batman. No one. Gritting his teeth, the mastermind waited as his anger passed through him. Shaking his head clear, the man began to ponder over his actions. He shouldn't have hit the boy, that would come back to haunt him, but the boy needed to learn respect.

Respect. That word again.

Running a hand through his hair, Slade tried to see where had Robin gone from a docile person to one of with a hothead. He was dripping water on Robin's hand. The boy was doing semi-well considering he couldn't see the drop and depended solely on hearing. Robin would tell him how pointless it was, leading Slade to lecture how right now; he would be blind to the world and had to hone his other senses. Sight wasn't everything.

It was close to when they landed that something in Robin shifted. The water hit Robin's hand once more. Slade went to dry it off for the first time. The moment he touched the boy's hand, he could have sworn he felt Robin stiffen. Wiping the water away, Slade remembered he said something along the lines of Chinese water torture…and then Robin had closed himself off and became the quick-mouthed boy of the past.

Slade paused, waiting for the truck to pass. That was it. He mentioned torture and the boy became distance. Something profound must have happened. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Slade growled. He of all people should know that you couldn't force someone to tell them what happened during times of conflict. No one wants to relive those memories. But Slade had done that and pushed Robin away.

Respect. So that is what Robin wanted. To be respected like an adult, much like his men had done. Reaching his final destination, Slade's shoulders sagged a bit. He and Robin were so much alike, wanting respect from the only person who could truly understand them.

The door creaked open and a deeply tanned man peered outside. "I told you to stay out of my territory."

Hiding his inner turmoil's, Slade smirked, "We were up North, that doesn't belong to you, Zenari. Now, what's your problem?"

Zenari smiled evilly, "A certain boy."

"Master, we need to—"

The budding twenty-year-old black skin man stood behind his master. Surprise shone on his face, "Oh."

Slade took a step forward, "Hello, Kumi."

----------------------------------

"Freakin' dictator," muttered Robin, kicking a stone down the road.

Anger was rolling off the boy as well as self-loathing. He had spilled out to Slade and knowing Slade, the man would pick each of his words apart and use them against him.

"Great, just great." Sighing, Robin tried to push his anger outside, "No use changing it, just wait it out and see what happens."

"_You can't change things, Lt. Dimitry. What is done is done, no use pondering past mistakes. You want to win this war, you want to survive then don't take risks._"

The commander's words vibrated in his mind. It was the same old commander that he talked briefly to at the base. Typical that it would be him. The guy and Robin had been trying to defeat each other about half time Robin was out in the front lines, especially when the first captain began showing the signs.

Closing his eyes, Robin leaned against a wall and sunk to the floor. He didn't want to remember, but Slade had made it impossible. The moment the man said torture, images of what he had done erupted like a volcano.

_Immediately after the first battle, where he had leaded the strike to win, the old captain hated him. Hated how he was becoming popular, hated how he was perfect, hated that his hands weren't stained red._

_It was this hatred and the pressure of leading that it had begun. The captain was becoming more reckless, demanding and suicidal. The captain was going crazy; everyone could see it, even the enemy. Thankful, the commander—Commander Brovek—took it slightly easy. Easy as in, when a stalemate was issued, he would drop little lines of wisdom to Robin_.

"_That captain of yours…Captain Dorno, he's showing the signs you know_."

"_I know_."

"_Then what are you waiting for_?"

"…"

"_You're becoming a hero to these men, Lieutenant. Do you want to kill their hopes_?"

"_A hero doesn't_—"

"_Then don't do it hero style. You've got an image to uphold, boy. It might restrain you, but it also lets you free to do other things. The ends outweigh the means. So, does you being a hero outweigh the necessary means of keeping your men alive_?"

_Dorno soon found out about the little conversation. He wasn't pleased, as was most of the platoon. Robin was labeled a traitor, but they couldn't kill him because he was too valuable as a doctor. So, the captain gave him one more chance to prove his loyalty. Capturing an enemy communication excerpt, Robin had to help the captain make the man talk_.

A shudder coursed through his body. The noise of the city drew back into the darkness, to be replaced by the screams, sobbing, and painful gasps of his first interrogation. He no longer felt the stiff cloth scratching at his skin. The feeling of warm, thick blood seeped through his fingers, tiny splatters mingled with the sweat on his brow. The smell of spices in the air became overpowered by the smell of blood and vomit.

_Not once did Dorno ask the man a question. The more and more the two worked on the man, Robin felt his heart being shredded into tiny pieces. Glancing over, he would spot the captain with a sick glee in his eyes and a smile to rival that of the Joker. Finally, the man broke and through a blood-filled mouth, whispered that he wasn't this expert they wanted but just a farmer trying to find some food._

_A minute later, a gunshot echoed in the tiny tent. Repressing his emotions, Robin strolled out of the camp, a glacier look on his face. The captain was right at his heels. Beyond the prying ears of the platoon, the two men duked it out._

"_You're freaking crazy, Captain. You lost it!"_

_Dorno shrugged, "I though he was the enemy. My bad."_

_Robin bit back the urge to punch the man. He knew, well enough from Slade, that words had more power then pure force. "You should have checked your sources."_

"_Don't tell me what to do kid. I know about you, heard about you from the training camp. You had to learn our language, so it's clear that you're not from here. So since, you are an outsider, leave me the hell alone. Or follow orders. Just don't try to play me as a fool."_

"_You've done that yourself, Captain. You've got the signs. You're breaking and going insane. Back there, in the tent, just proved it."_

_A cold, snake-like smile spread on Dorno's face, "I'm not insane, Lt. Dimitry. I've never been saner."_

_Robin swallowed, his eyes taking in the emotionless brown eyes of his higher officer. Robin had been around insane people all his life. He knew what to look for and saw it shining brightly, cutting clear all the fogginess that had shrouded his life since he escaped the Brotherhood of Evil._

"_You've lost your humanity. Therefore, Captain Dorno, you are no longer fit to lead this regiment. You are leading these men to death and not making any progress. I am going to report this to the fellow officers here and send a message to headquarters." With his stern conviction over, Robin turned and left the man standing on the outskirts of the camp._

_That night, Captain Dorno committed suicide._

Robin raised his head, eyes gazing into nothingness, tears long since dried up. He was the reason behind Dorno's death. Robin had stabbed the man in the heart and driven him to face his denials. The next time Commander Borvek saw Robin was when he was a captain. The man nodded, knowing full well what had transpired. Coming up with the excuse that it was a holiday, there was a ceasefire that day.

"The ends justify the means," croaked Robin. It was truth. By torturing the man, he had seen clearly how far the captain fell, giving him the resolution to demote him. All in the name of preserving his platoon and ending the war.

"_Don't deny it anymore. You'll always regret torturing the man, but if it weren't for that you would be dead and later on couldn't kill have killed the three spies. Fate is cruel, but such is life_," mused Robin. "_Besides, is it bad that on some level you feel proud that you removed Dorno from the picture_."

A ghost of a smile passed over his lips bringing life back to his eyes. It was then that he felt a small poke into the side of his arm. Turning his head, a ten-year-old girl with black hair, gray eyes and tiny freckles was standing to his side.

Her smile was brimming with joy, "There's a celebration, mister. Come on." Taking a few steps back, the girl presented her hand to Robin.

Robin nodded, stood up and took her hand. It was a ten-minute walk when he finally reached the celebration. The streets were lined with people cheering on the floats, welcoming the soldiers home. Robin could immediately tell that the people didn't care who won, just that the war was over and their sons, husbands and fathers had come back alive. It was a celebration of life. Men patted Robin on the back, giving him their sincere congratulations. Smiling, the teenager lost himself in the moment.

"Well, well, look at what we got here."

The warmth that was spreading through his veins froze. Robin turned around and stared into the hard face of Mikhail. Off to his old friend's side, was a small squad of five soldiers. Mikhail stood in front, wearing the same uniform Robin had on.

"Mikhail."

"That's Lt. General Mikhail to you, Captain Dimitry."

A gasp sounded throughout the crowd. The little girl that stood by Robin peered up at him with awe and fear.

Robin frowned, "What's going on here?"

Mikhail straightened up, "You're the enemy, Captain Dimitry. I am here to make sure that no one interrupts the celebration."

"You were once—"

"I work for the General, Captain. The man was right all along. He said that you'd come back to finish the job."

"The job?"

"You and that Colonel of yours, or should I say Deathstroke the Terminator, were plotting to kill us all weren't you and turn us over to the League of Shadows."

Confusion tugged at his eyes, "The General's lying. We told you the truth, Mikhail."

Mikhail frowned, "You lied to me, Dimitry. You lied to all of us and made us suffer. Thankfully, the twins are not alive to see how far you've fallen. I thought that you were pushing us all away to save us, but you were only doing it to save yourself. Well, what do you have to say for yourself…Robin?"

"…" For the first time, Robin truly didn't know what to say. The General had turned Mikhail against. Everything he just said was truth in a twisted way.

Knowing he was on sure ground, Mikhail pointed a finger at Robin. "You knew what was going to happen in Verna. You wanted to make sure I lived, that's why you ordered me to follow the General." Pausing briefly to let the information seep in, he continued, "You knew about bomb. You planned on having someone set it off and kill most of our troops. You think because you are some great big superhero on the outside that you can manipulate us like pawns, well it doesn't. Therefore, I'm ordering your arrest to stop you from playing some sick sort of god any longer."

Robin was about to take a step back when a rock smashed into the back of his skull. Falling on his knees, Robin gripped his neck, stars exploding in front of him. Tilting his head to the side, he saw an old woman approach him, a dark look on her face.

"You…you killed my sons!" Spitting on his face, she continued to throw pebbles at him.

A tiny voice jerked his head to the other side. The girl was crying, "Why, Robin? Why didn't you call for back up? You're supposed to be a hero." With that, she weakly slapped Robin before bolting into the crowd, screaming, "That was for my father."

Shifting his position, he stared up at Mikhail. By now, the crowd was jeering at him, throwing food and spitting on him. Mikhail looked back coldly.

"We'll arrest you when they're through with you. Besides, we're here to keep them happy. And it seems that the only way to do that is by letting them have you." Nothing more to say, Mikhail slammed the butt end of his rifle into Robin's stomach, "What comes around, goes around, old friend."

Robin strained to keep upright, his vision going black for an instance. Watching Mikhail leave, the teenager felt his fight begin to leave him. He was at the mercy of his memories; of everything he tried to forget but wasn't allowed too. But, Mikhail was wrong. The end did justify the means. He saved more lives. He ended war. He made sure dangerous weapons were no longer used, for there were far more lethal weapons that he stole than the bomb that went off in Verna.

"_That's right. The end justifies the means. Ends justify the means_." Repeating his mantra over in his head, Robin stood up and faced the crowd. "_They don't know the whole truth, it's alright for them to lash out. Besides, you're facing your nightmares already. So maybe, you can actually sleep tonight_."

A smirk brightened up his mood. Standing straight, head held high, Robin took the brunt of the crowd. He laid out his bleeding heart to the world, to show them how much guilt his soul had to carry for the rest of his life. But no one seemed to care. How long it went on, he didn't know. In the back of his mind, Robin was simply glad that his uniform was losing it's green color. The clothing was mostly covered in dirt and some streaks of blood coming from cuts.

"_That's more like it_," quirked Robin's numb mind.

Off to the corner of his eye, something shiny caught his attention. Looking over in the direction, he spotted on the roof four people watching the scene unfold in the courtyard. Behind his dark sunglasses, much to his relief, Robin could make out the distinct green hat, bow and blond goatee of Green Arrow. Next to him, her small tight black leather outfit contrasted her flowing blond hair, stood Black Canary. And beside them, too sad to watch the whole even unfold were Kola and Gnarkk.

Out of the numb existence, he felt a black, thick disgust fill him. They were just standing there, doing nothing. People were harassing him, telling him that he should have done more because he was superhero. Those four should be right down here with him.

Green Arrow watched the public lashing below, his mental restraint pushed to the limits.

"Tell me again, why we're not going down there?"

Gnarkk muttered something. Kola translated, "Because, it is the bad man we saw at Verna."

Black Canary narrowed her eyes, "So, you telling me that this kid might be responsible for the destruction there? Like that one guy said?"

Kola nodded. The foursome had just arrived when Mikhail accused Robin of the bombing. They had no clue that the teenager in front of them was the real Leader of the Titans.

Black Canary placed her hands on her hips, "Then he gets what he deserves, heck maybe some more."

Green Arrow, "This isn't our mission remember. We're here to find a black kid who conned some valuable information from NORAD. Let's not cause more trouble and get involved in the local disputes."

The four nodded and turned to leave. Green Arrow spared one glance at the boy, locking his eyes with him. There was something familiar about him. He didn't quite know but the child looked eerily like Robin. But that was impossible. Robin was in Jump City, leading the Titans. Heck, Speedy just informed him that the famous five-some had just successfully stopped one of Killer Moth's swarm invasion attempts.

Feeling that it wasn't right to leave, he stood a couple more minutes until the crowd began to dwindle. The teenager broke his gaze with Green Arrow to turn his gaze at an approaching figure. The man was tall and well built with a long black ponytail. With a jerk of his head, the boy walked towards him and the two disappeared into the ally. The crowd was too tired to stop him. They, as well as Green Arrow, were confused on why the traitor never once flinched or scream, retaining his silent stature throughout the whole time. It was scary, like the teenager had no emotions in him at all, but was only a robot.

"Yo, air-head, you coming?"

Black Canary's remark, pulled Green Arrow out of his thoughts and evoked a flashing smirk, "Aw, come on. You know you like me that way."

Laughter spilled out onto the roof and trickled into the city air, reaching the ears of a fallen hero, his eyes narrowed in shards of ice.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Holy Fudge monkeys, ten-page chapter. What can I say; these last few chapters I just can't stop. If you liked this chapter, hahaha, you'll love the next one. Got some action, drama, ooh yeah. So yes, stay tuned!


	24. Point of no return

Disclaimer: Hey, here's a thought, maybe I can I buy the rights for owning DC characters and then they'll be mine mwhahaha. Alas, I'm not THAT rich, so here's the nice little disclaimer on not owning them. Shucks.

A/N: HaHA, glad you loved that last chapter. I was feeling pratical evil that night and...yeah...we all know what happened. Like I promised, here is that latest chapter. I'm catching up on time lost during the summer, which is wierd cause you'd think during the summer I would post like this, everyother day. But no, it happens during school. Strange. Anyway, without further delay!

**Ch. 24: The Point of No Return**

Following Slade, Robin let his body get use to the new soul. Out there, he had faced his nightmares, rid himself of emotions, and lost his last shred of innocence all in the name of standing up for what he thought was right. No longer was Lt. Dimitry a hinderence to him, the man was burned alive at the stake and only his ashes and hatred for the General remained. He didn't care of how the others thought his way was wrong, his way would be the right way. They had just yet to see the outcomes.

Blue eyes peered over the ledge of the sunglasses to study the man before them. Slade had yet to say a word. Actually, Robin was surprised to see him there, standing on the edge of the crowd, waiting for him. With a mere tilt of his head, he knew what the man was thinking and followed. Robin let out a quiet sigh. He only went because he had nowhere else to go. He couldn't face the Justice League or Teen Titans anymore. Not after that show in the courtyard. The teenager knew he should have denied the claims or give his point of view, but why bother. They were right, from a certain point of view. Besides, did he want to go back to their world of blind righteousness?

A tiny smirk revealed itself on his face. That answer was easy. No. Spotting a trashcan where a fire was still burning, Robin jogged over to it. Reaching deep inside, he pulled out a small journal. Skimming it quickly, he noticed the few entries that he wrote out on the front lines. Questions, answers, an outlet for his emotions that when written did no justice for what he actually felt. A flicker of color caught his attention. Flipping back, Robin took in the fragile newspaper clip of the Titans' photo. By now, creases had made the paper thin and flat. Specks of dirt and blood pecked at the corners. The path of his thumb left a white circle around the faded picture. Everything was black and white, except for the few left splashes of color. Starfire's red hair still tried to beam brightly and Raven's purple eyes seemed to peer into his soul.

Biting his lip, Robin knew that this was the last straw. It was his last link to a past where he no longer wished to return to. When he had lost hope of returning, he couldn't remember. Everything back there was like a dream, covered by a haze to thick to understand. And now, that haze was lifted and he was left alone in the coldness of clean-cut reality. Stretching his arms out, Robin was about to let go of the journal when he felt a presence behind him.

Turning around, he took in Slade's large form. "Sometimes one must keep mementoes of the past, to make sure one does not forget."

Robin frowned. Once again, Slade was talking to him like a mere child. He had hoped that the man would have picked up on the fact that Robin was willing to work for the man, but that was it. He was his own man and would bow to no one. Robin just wanted respect.

"But do what you wish. It's your choice, as it has always been."

Something tugged Robin's mind away from the irritated track. Slade's tone had changed. There was something present that wasn't there before when he would talk to him. Robin raised his eyebrow slightly and tucked the journal back into his shirt. Curiosity was tugging him towards the man, who was a good distance away. Picking up his speed, Robin fell back into step behind Slade, studying the man as if he had just grown eyes behind the back of his skull.

Slade felt the stare but kept his body language neutral. Robin didn't need to know that the mastermind could show his compassionate side. Slade had an image to uphold, and the boy knew it—for he did not utter a question. The criminal had discussed shortly with Zenari that the best possible way to get the Justice League off of Kumi's trail was to provide a distraction. Of course, Zenari knew of this and knew that Robin was the best distraction. Slade did not like it at first. He didn't want to expose Robin to the League, unsure of the boy's loyalty…especially after his little argument.

Yet, seeing Robin stand there, taking the retorts of the crowd made Slade rethink his strategy. It takes a lot of courage, self-preservation and stubbornness to stand before one's guilt and face it on with a smile on one's face. No mere child could do such a task. Slade understood this and stood to watch Robin with a new pair of eyes. Very few people catch the mastermind's attention and even fewer gain his respect. Robin accomplished both with flying colors. He even earned bonus points when he had faced the two superheroes on the roof and turned their backs to them.

Now, Slade just had to chance it and let Robin know that he respected him. And it seemed to work, considering Robin's stare.

"Staring is rude, you know."

He heard a small chuckle behind. Despite his wish to make Robin bow to him and be his apprentice, he could deal with this independent version working for him. A whistle broke through the air. Turning toward the sound, he spotted Zenari leaning against a car.

The man was the average looking male, which made it easy for him to blend into any crowd. For now, his brown hair was hanging at a shoulder length, accenting the tan face, three o'clock whisker and sea green eyes. Raising his eyebrow in surprise, Zenari spoke in a crisp South African accent. "Didn't know the chosen one would come."

Slade repressed the urge to roll his eyes, "And where's your apprentice, Zenari?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at Zenari. From what he could remember, there were only two people whom Slade would help and that happen to have apprentices. Simple process of elimination narrowed the choice. "You're Kumi's master."

Zenari glanced at the teenager, "Clever child."

Right from the start, Robin didn't like this man. And now with his full gaze on him, that sinking feeling increased. Durin's master Hel-Loki loved Durin with a mother's fierceness. Their relationship was that of a mother and child, instead of a master and apprentice. But the way Zenari talked, Robin could tell that this was the master and apprentice taken to the extreme. It was almost like how he and Slade had started out, yet Slade would fight till the end to keep Robin as his apprentice. Zenari on the other hand, didn't care more or less if Kumi died; he could always get a new one.

And Robin saw this all in the man's twinkle in his eyes.

"Kumi ran off. He didn't think conning the Justice League would work," laughed Zenari.

Knowing how Zenari operated, Slade crossed his arms. Con men were always cocky and loved to show-off. "You want him back?"

"Of course, I invested a lot in him."

Slade heard Robin cough. He knew exactly that Robin had bit back a rude remark, for he was about to do the same thing as well. Zenari probably would have turned in Kumi and gained the reward. Yet, Kumi knew his master and had run off. Smart kid, he would make it in the criminal world.

Eye still focused on Zenari, Slade spoke in that purring voice, "Apprentice. Why don't you go find Kumi and bring him here. Make sure to dispose of the superheroes while you are at it."

A flicker of shock rose on Zenari's face, "You trust this hero, Deathstroke? How do you—"

"Yes, Master."

Zenari shot his head over and took in Robin's smile that was directed at him.

"And I'll do it even for free. Now which way did he go?"

His hand lifted into the air and pointed the correct direction against the will of the owner. Robin nodded and bolted down the street.

Zenari lowered his arm and took a hard, long look at Slade. Amazement was seeping in his voice, "You turned him?"

Slade smirked evilly, "Of course. Why did you have doubt, Zenari?"

Zenari gulped and couldn't help but notice that Robin's smile looked exactly like Slade's.

--------------------------------

Robin sprinted down the streets. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for as in tracks, but in his brief time with Kumi, he had gotten a good sense of how the young man thought. Kumi would head for the closest public tavern. There, he would be able to manipulate a person in giving him some form of transportation.

Worry crept through Robin's brain. Kumi and Durin were his only friends left in the world, where the only ones whom he could relate too the closest. He didn't want to lose Kumi. That and he didn't want to fight the Justice League and Teen Titan members. His soul had just went through one level of cleansing, could it withstand another on a deeper level?

"_Apprentice. Why don't you go find Kumi and bring here. Make sure to dispose of the superheroes while you are at it_."

Robin's footsteps spurred onward, picking up speed. In those three sentences, Robin heard what he always hoped for. Slade let his stubborn pride give way and for the briefest moment gave Robin the respect he desired. It would take the end of the world, or even more, to make Batman hint at any form of respect. But Slade had done that. And for his thanks, Robin kept to his statement of calling Slade 'Master' in public…and only in public.

Yanking a long, cloth sash and a gray facemask off of a clothing line, Robin pulled the mask over his face and continued his search for Kumi.

------------------------------

Kumi smiled friendly at the foursome before him in the small dirt field, "Hello, there."

Green Arrow smirked, "Hello. I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

The younger man shrugged. Black Canary crossed her arms, studying the youth. He was actually quite attractive and even the dusty, native cloths couldn't hide his elegance. Then again, the young had a tendency not to hide what they were striving for.

"Just hand the data chip over, kid and things will go far easier for you," sighed Canary.

A laugh escaped Kumi's mouth, "Sorry folks but no can do. Besides, it's just a bunch of tax paperwork, nothing worth giving back. I betcha they don't even miss it." Taking a deep breath, Kumi sprinted to the side.

But Green Arrow had already pulled out an arrow and shot it in front of Kumi's path. The arrowhead exploded into a net and tied itself over Kumi's feet. Falling face first, Kumi bit back a yelp. Gnarkk started to go forward to pick up the fallen criminal.

Green Arrow turned to face Black Canary, expecting a witty comeback. He saw just in time a piece of cloth flew over her mouth. With a quick jerk, the cloth was tied back, looped it around her neck to prevent her from screaming and lastly tied her hands together in the back. Flipping over her head, the lithe figure sent a powerful kick into her stomach. Canary went flying back into a stonewall, her head rolling to the side, her eyes forcing themselves to stay open.

With a speed to rival Superman, Green Arrow pulled out another arrow and shot it at the new comer. The figure dodged into the path of the arrow. He barely missed the arrow but the figure kept on moving. It was then that Green Arrow figured out the man's objective.

"Kola, move! Gnarkk!"

Pulling out another arrow, Green Arrow shot once more. Yet once again, the figure dodged it. Even more surprising was that the figure leapt over Gnarkk's incoming fist. Placing a hand on Gnarkk's head, the figure twirled around and delivered a powerful kick at the base of the Teen Titan's neck. Gnarkk stumbled, the force of the blow was enough to render him unconscious or even dead, but the boy was strong and fought against such temptations.

Kola sprinted forward to help her falling comrade. The figure landed lightly on the ground, gaining enough momentum to leap frog over Gnarkk's bending position. Surprise blossomed on Kola's face as the figure appeared before, sending a fist flying into her face. The figure landed in a crouched position; skidding to place himself between Kumi and Green Arrow, just as Kola's limp form landed with a thud.

Green Arrow had his arrow poised on the string, his bow drawn back. Gnarkk regained his composure and was growling at the figure. Thankfully, Black Canary was trying to free herself from the constraints of the sash.

"Who are you?" questioned Green Arrow. This figure was fast and almost had taken out most of the team in less than ten minutes.

The gray clothed face twitched at where the lips where. The only feature that he could barely make out was the eyes, yet a pair of glasses too hid them…a familiar pair of sunglasses. Something else tugged at his mind, as Green Arrow shifted his position. The figure—whom must be a teenager considering his build—fought like someone he knew. Only one another person could fight with the grace that this figure was displaying.

"Robin," muttered Green Arrow. Quickly, shaking his head, the man narrowed his eyes. What was it with today and Robin?

The figure seemed to stiffen but that quickly disappeared. The man bowed slightly, tilting his head, "Sorry. That is not my name."

With the muffled voice, Green Arrow felt a certain pull to it, like it should have been more happy and carefree. Clearing his throat, Arrow ventured further, "What's your name then?" "_Come on, Canary_."

The figured paused for a while then shrugged, "Names are irrelevant, but if you wish for one, call me Reaper."

"Reaper." The name was a ghost of a word on Green Arrow's lips as a powerful sonic blast ripped past him.

Reaper grabbed Kumi and threw themselves out of the blast. Not waiting for the dust to clear, Green Arrow shot at where he had last seen Reaper.

"What the—"

Reaper ran out of the dust straight at him. Jumping upward, the man grabbed onto Green Arrow's bow and pushed himself upward. Arrow heard the unsheathing of a knife and knew what was about to happen. This Reaper knew them and how to exploit their weaknesses. This was bad. Jerking to the side, Arrow tried to prevent the boy from cutting his arrows but he knew it was too late. His back bounced with the sudden loss of weight. Spinning around, he caught the green leafed tops of his now useless arrows. Gnarkk was now flying fists at Reaper while Canary was holding her breath, waiting for an opening. But once again, the criminal showed off a grace so similar to Robin by executing a series of back flips towards a wall. In the middle of his last back flip, Reaper twisted, so he landed on the wall. Scrambling upwards, the man flung himself over the rooftop and darted out of view.

A green glove hand tightened into a fist. Eyes taking in the little arena, he noticed that a lonesome net lying on the ground.

"Gnarkk stay with Kola. Black Canary—"

"Right with you, Arrow."

Green Arrow nodded and the two bolted in the direction where they last saw Reaper leave.

-------------------------

Kumi wasn't the fighter type. Sure he knew some moves, but they were for more of taking someone out who didn't know you were there. He wasn't trained to fight full out against four superheroes at that. His arena was in a world of manipulation with words and objects. Pulling in another much-needed gasp of air, he took in his rescuer.

"Hey, thanks."

"Look, I just don't want your master all ticked at me."

That voice…

"Ro—"

The figure pulled off his sunglasses and yanked the gray mask off. Placing the glasses back on, the raven headed figure turned to face Kumi. Kumi swallowed hard. It was Robin all right, yet it wasn't. Anything left of the cocky; superhero he knew of was gone, replaced by that of a battle-worn adult.

Flinging the mask into an open window, the once prideful voice seethed in a cold anger, "Don't call me that."

Kumi nodded.

Robin turned his attention back to the front. They had to find someplace to hide. He had hoped that he would have found Kumi before the superheroes did, but of course life didn't want to grant him that wish. Yet, despite the turn of events, Robin couldn't help but now look back at it with a sort of pleased feeling. He had fought two Titans and two Justice League members and had escaped from them without injury. Heck, at one point he was winning. He would have loved to fight some more, but Kumi and him were on a tight schedule. Besides, Green Arrow's questions made him feel uncomfortable.

Being called Robin felt like a lighting strike. Did they know who he was? A sense of longing had begun to tug at his heart. But no, he had chosen his path now and wouldn't trade it for the world. Yet, once again Green Arrow stumped him. What was his new criminal name? Robin knew that he couldn't let the man know that he was Slade's apprentice. They would surly track him down and Slade would not be pleased. The mastermind would want to reveal his apprentice at the appropriate time and now was not that time. So he said the first thing that popped into his mind: Reaper. Right away, it felt right. He lived in death's clutches all his life that it was only a matter of time till he breathed it. Reaper was perfect for his new existence.

Skidding to a halt, Robin raised his hand to signal for Kumi to stop and be quiet. Turning around, he looked down the ally they just came down. He could hear the footsteps of the coming heroes echo. Glancing around, Robin searched for a place to hide. A smile passed over his lips as he spotted what he was looking for. Taking a few steps forward, Robin bent down and pried open the sewer tunnel.

Looking up at Kumi, he motioned the slightly older boy forward, "We can hide in here for a bit."

Kumi shook his head, "Heck no. I'm not about to—"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

The sternness in the teenager's voice quickly changed Kumi's mind. Sliding down, black eyes locked upon the shining reflection of the sunglasses. With a seriousness of his own, the boy warned, "Don't tell Durin about this."

Robin chuckled softly and followed Durin into the tunnel, closing it overhead.

Green Arrow stepped out into the small, deserted courtyard. Behind him, Black Canary was rubbing her neck.

"Guess they got away."

Arrow nodded. There were too many alleys from which the two could have gone in and now that the conman knew the Justice League was chasing him, he would take extreme measures to stay hidden.

"What's the matter?"

Black Canary always had a knack for reading him. Eying his companion, Green Arrow sighed, "It's this Reaper guy."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's pretty good for a kid."

"That's it, he's too good."

"What do you mean?"

Arrow thumbed his string. He had to say this the right way, "Did you recognize him?"

Canary shook her head, blond hair encompassing her shoulder, "Should I have?"

"He's the same one from the main plaza, the one who Gnarkk and Kola call the bad man…the one who was getting persecuted by the crowd."

"You sure?"

"He had the same sunglasses, but he also had that same cold…presence."

Canary soaked in the information. She couldn't help but think that in reporting their failure in capturing the conman, they had to report a new criminal that could be a great threat if left unchecked. But there was something else…

Laying a hand on her partner's shoulder, Canary eyed him with concern, "There's something else you're not telling me."

Arrow shifted his gaze down to ground, roaming until they paused at a sewer cover. "This Reaper kid, he…he reminds me too much of Robin."

Canary laughed, "How can that be? Robin is back in Jump City."

The man before her shook his head, "I can't help it Canary. You know Batman and I are close, compared to other heroes. Even our sidekicks, Speedy and Robin are best friends. I've seen the boy fight, Canary. He's like a nephew to me. And for some odd reason, everything Reaper did kept popping Robin up in my mind."

"Arrow…"

Raising his hand slight and locking gazes with Canary, Arrow continued, "Listen to me, Canary. Reaper has a certain grace in his style. It's a grace that only comes from someone with an acrobatic background. Robin is the only I know who fights like that. Wait, ok. Reaper knew where our weaknesses were. He took you out first and then deprived Gnarkk of his partner. Heck, he cut my arrows so I wouldn't be able to fire anymore."

"Anyone can—"

"You're not listening, Black Canary. Reaper entered this fight with a plan. He was only fighting us long enough for Kumi to free himself from the net. He moved in certain ways to make his plan work. Not once was he caught off guard! That sort of fighting I've only seen in two men: Deathstroke and Batman. This Reaper either learned from one of them or both."

Canary frowned, "Or maybe he learned it by himself, Arrow."

Arrow sighed, his shoulders sagging, "It just feels wrong, Canary. My gut is telling me that something is not right, that I should know this Reaper."

"Arrow, you've got no sound proof. How can Robin be in two places at once?"

"Canary, I used to think the same thing as well. Just last week, Speedy went to see the Titans in Jump City. I contacted him and asked him how things were going. He said things were well except that…that Robin didn't seem to be himself. Speedy felt that something was off with him. Like I said, those two are best friends, like brothers. If Speedy has suspicions and now with our encounter with Reaper…" A worried look passed over his face.

Canary knew immediately what he was thinking. If Speedy's assumptions were right, what would Batman's reaction be? And if Green Arrow was right in his theory about Reaper being Robin, then God have mercy on their souls.

"Come on."

Arrow jerked his head up, watching Canary make her way back down the ally, "What?"

"If you're right and I hate to say this but sometimes your instincts do happen to be right, the this little recon mission just went code red. Let's go by Jump City, see Robin for ourselves and make our own conclusions, before reporting to the Justice League. Let's keep this low key so we don't have to escalade this minor problem into a big mess."

Arrow smiled softly, "_Meaning, let's not tick off the Bat_."

Green Arrow glanced around the courtyard one more time, before stopping at the sewer lid. If Reaper was Robin, he would have taken this path. By now, though, the two would be far gone, running like the Devil was at their heels. Yet, Canary was right. There were too many 'What ifs' for him to follow the lead. Whispering, he hoped that Robin could hear him, "Hang on, kid."

Turning, he jogged up to Canary and the two disappeared.

Minutes passed until the sewer lid slide over the ground. Robin hopped out, followed by Kumi.

Kumi sniffed his clothes, "Great, the smell is stuck in my clothes."

Robin smirked, "Consider it payback."

"Huh?" Then it hit Kumi. A smirk blossomed on his face as he recalled the brief scuffle the two had out in the snow, on which Kumi had won. "You still remember that?"

"Oh course. I can't help it if I'm a sore loser."

Kumi laughed.

Walking the rest of the way, the two were silent but enjoyed each other's presence. Kumi would take glance to see how much Robin grew, and boy did he grow. Durin would be excited to know that their new ally had come back alive.

"So, what should I call you? Reaper?"

Robin shook his head, "No, that's just my criminal alias. I don't know."

"His name is Seir."

Kumi jumped slightly as Slade's form dissolved from the Shadows.

Robin tiled his head, his mind soaking in his new name. "Thank you, master."

Zenari appeared in the opening of the street, "Seir, the Biblical name of the Prince of Hell. How original Slade."

Robin took the name to heart, rolling it around in his soul. Just like Reaper, it fit him perfectly. Yet, while Reaper made him feel like a void, Seir seemed to sear through his veins, the tattoo on his arm being to throb in a hot fire.

Eyes narrowing at Zenari, he bit his lip. Once again, that man was looking at him with a sick glee.

" I must say, I am surprised to see you back in one piece, boy. Kumi, get our things and load the car."

Kumi's face flashed in anger. Despite what he said about his master to others, it seemed that the boy disliked the man as much or maybe more than Robin. Slade and Robin watched as the pair got the car ready.

When, the two were out of range, Robin whispered, looking up at Slade, "They're being to suspect, Slade. Green Arrow, most of all, started to see similarities. He's going to suspect that the Robin at Jump City is an imposter."

Slade didn't show anything on his face, "He knows the name Reaper?"

"Yes."

The black eye narrowed slightly, "Then we will just have to deal with the consequences when they come, Seir."

Robin frowned, "Thought you would have planned something, considering that revealing my new profession would be pivotal in some grand scheme of global conquest."

Slade heard the mocking tone and smirked down at the boy, "Global conquest can wait a while. We're not going straight back to the states and we're not staying here. Trying to find you will be hard."

Robin nodded, "Those who wish to stay hidden, can never be found until they want to be found." A pause, "Slade?"

"Yes."

"You're not calling me apprentice."

Slade laughed courtly, "Ever perceptive. You address me as Slade and I shall address you as Seir in private, for you have earned that right. But do not worry, I shall still call you apprentice out in public."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Wonderful."

"Do not think of it as a degradation but as an advantage. Come along, it is time to leave."

The teenager nodded and followed behind Slade towards the car.

-----------------------

A/N: Hahaha, who saw that coming! Superheroes might be a little slow in the beginning but they have brains too. As you can tell, this is slowly coming to a close. I have one more chapter for part one. I started in this chapter and definitely in the next, going to set up for the second part. After the next chapter, I'm going to take a break and plan out the next part and finish another fanfic of mine—that is almost done too.

I hope you all like Robin's new names. To me, Richard and Robin died out in the front lines or sometime during that part of the story. And in that public condemnation, Dimitry died at the hands of the masses. So, in this chapter, it was all about creating another identity for himself. I didn't want to come up with one name because so many applied to him. So I decided that since Robin is now starting on a fresh clean plate, might as well give him a new society name and a criminal name. He is his own man now and deserves it.

Yep. That's all for all. Thanks for all the reviews and hope to see you guys in the second part. Oh and brace yourself, cause the next chapter is going to be a long one…again, of course.


	25. Moving Forward

A/N: (hugs all her reviewers) You guys are sooooo sweet. I know it's only going to be a short while before I start writing Teen Titans again, but I'm gonna miss you guys and your crazy, funny reviews. It was a blast writing these last 25 chapters and you guys inspired me and made me rethink my story and how to approach differently. This chapter is about a sense of closure but with new doors opening for the future. I guess that's how I view this story.

But enough sadness, geez! It's not the end of the world, Dark Austral. I'm ending on my favorite number 25 and…I already know the opening scene for the second part. HAHA, see reviewers, you just can't keep me away.

Disclaimer: Alas, sweet Robin and Slade, adieu, until we meet again have a wonderful vacation at DC headquarters 'cause I got stuff planned for you guys!

**Ch. 25: Moving forward**

Robin, or Seir, leaned back against the tree, twirling a piece of grass in his mouth. It had been a several day car trip until the foursome had reached the place where it all started. To his surprise, it was on the cusp of winter melting into spring. Deep down in his bones, Robin couldn't help but think that summer would be a long, hot one, especially this year. The clear blue sky wasn't scarred by any clouds, allowing the sun to bask the lonesome teenager in its warmth.

Shading his hand over his eyes, Robin watched a hawk fly overhead. Slade had checked his eyes once more and said that now it was ok to run around without sunglasses or a blindfold. Offering his old mask, Robin shook his head. No longer was he going to hide behind a mask. He didn't care if people knew what he looked like. His eyes were his strength, a reminder of who he was now. No longer, would he hide underneath a figure. Robin WAS Seir and Reaper. There was no difference in the two, except that one appeared at night the other during the day. But deep down, they were essential the same person. Not at all like Robin and Richard, two opposites existing in one body.

Closing his eyes, Robin took in another deep breath. The air was so fresh up here in the mountains. It was nothing like the dead air that plagued the hell he just left. It felt strange to be sitting here alive, no worries what so ever. But those were Slade's recommendations for him. To take it easy before his training began. A distant part of himself warned Robin that it was more like orders but he didn't mind. It was nice for the burden lay on someone else's shoulders for a while. To just take orders was part of his vacation.

A smile formed on his face. Snuggling himself closer to the tree, Robin let his blank mind rest, as his imagination provided entertainment. He saw himself leaping from buildings, the cops right at his heels. He felt the wind roaring through his hair as he booked it down a lonesome highway on a motorcycle. The wind itself began to rustle. Robin snapped open his eyes just to see Durin flying over his stomach. Instincts ordered Robin's limps to leap out and grab Durin. Rolling over, it was Robin who pinned the smaller boy beneath him.

Durin screamed out as his arm was twisted in an awkward position, "UNCLE, UNCLE!"

Robin eased off and stood up, backing away from Durin, "That's what you get, Durin."

Durin rolled over and sat cross-legged on the ground, massaging his arm, "Geez, Seir, are you always this rough?"

Robin smirked, a glitter entering his eye, "Maybe."

Durin muttered something under his breath.

"So, what do you want?"

Childish eyes peered up at the older boy, "Nothing."

Robin raised his eyebrow, showing that he didn't buy the answer.

A sigh escaped Durin's lips, "It's…it's Kumi. We had a fight. He's changing, Seir."

"Such things are supposed to happen, Durin."

Durin watched as Robin sat down beside him, his posture showing maturity too young for a teenager. "People change with time. You and him had a fight; it won't be the last time. You are growing up and Kumi is itching to walk his own path. Fighting is inevitable."

"But, I don't want to fight."

The feeble voice caught Robin's attention. Narrowing his eyes, the teenager remembered that Durin was very much a small boy, despite his talents in hacking. "Fighting is a part of life. You can either wallow in it and die or strike back and live."

The child looked at Robin, confusion etched on his face, "You mean fight fire with fire?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. And if worst comes to worst, one must kill. But it is a necessary act to do if you want to protect the ones you care about." A smile softened his voice, "Don't worry though, Durin. If Kumi is truly your friend then this whole ordeal shall pass."

Durin sighed with relief, "Then does this make us friends?"

Something froze in Robin. He didn't know why but for the briefest second he saw Mikhail's face staring up at him.

"Seir, you are ok. You got kinda pale."

"I'm fine."

Yet, the child didn't buy the older boy's remark. Seir's blue eyes seemed to darken and look deep into the air as if seeing something that was not there.

"…I know the answer, Seir."

Blue eyes pulled back into the present and stared down at Durin. The childish voice was replaced with a heartbreak he knew so well. "You'll betray us just like you did the Titans. Deceit is your talent, Seir. Never again, will you know the feeling of true friends and family…are you ready to live such a lonesome life?"

Warning screamed in the ex-hero's mind. Standing up, Robin wanted to take a step back when darkness pinned his body to the tree. Jerking his head to the side, the last thing he saw was Batman's fist driving at him.

Jerking straight up, Robin found himself panting and sweating. The cold, night air did little to calm down his raging mind. The bench he had fell asleep on rocked back and forth. Sliding up to sit properly, Robin stared down at his bare feet. The wooden floor was cold but it felt good against his hot skin. Eyes burden with an infinite loss stared down the gravel road. Slade, Zenari and Kumi were inside. The two older men were probably talking to Hel-Loki, while her apprentice Durin was running around in the kitchen with Kumi. Robin had entertained himself a bit with roaming around inside, taking a rest in the kitchen before heading outside. He liked it out here in the middle of nowhere. It reminded him of those rare nights out in the front lines, where all was quiet and when you looked up there was the Milky Way laid out before you.

Leaning back, the teenager stared up at the sky. He was back in control, any signs of having the dream gone. What had triggered the dream, he didn't know.

"_Oh but, you do know, don't you_," sneered a tiny voice in his mind.

A frown etched on his face. He did know. At first, he had hoped that maybe now he could catch up on desperately needed sleep with no dreams of his deeds. He had faced them, accepted them and moved on. That included all his experiences except a certain one. The one he had just finished a couple days ago. The fight between the Justice League, Teen Titans and him had a hit a whole new level of self-evaluation that he didn't want to face. He had just gotten out of a civil war, facing the superhero community was too much for him now. But he would never let Slade know, despite this new relationship between them.

The door creaked open. Glancing to his side, Robin watched Zenari lit a cigarette then reach into his pockets for the keys to the car. Turning his head, the conman took in the boy on the bench.

Flashing that slimily smile that Robin hated, Zenari chuckled, "I swear if I didn't know who you were before…Robin—oh sorry, Seir, I would have thought you a clone or his long-lost son."

Not even a blink came from the stony face.

"At least, Deathstroke found his 'chosen' one." Jealously and hatred dripped like venom from his voice. Scratching his stubble chin, Zenari took a long puff and head down the stairs. "See you around, kid." Opening his car door, Zenari turned and sent an air-kiss at the teenager

The teenager's body curled up like a cat. Anger outlined the dark circles that had begun to form under his eyes. For the first time, one could see the physical toll on Robin's body. Premature lines tugged at his eyes and his skin was in need of sun and nutrition, creating a hallow look on the sunk in cheeks. While others might have had a haunted aura surrounding them, the instinct to just to live kept his body working at maximum.

"Shit," cursed Zenari as he watched Robin spring from the bench, vault over the rail and rush at him.

Raising his arms, the conman prepared himself for the attack. Robin leapt into the air, his fist drawn back. Driving at Zenari's face, he hit the arms. Immediately, he flipped back to land on the ground. Zenari opened slightly to deliver a punch of his own, to catch Robin off guard when he landed. In that one instance, Robin saw his opening. With the speed that the Titans knew all too well when Robin faced off against a certain criminal, Robin slide behind Zenari's defense and delivered punch after punch into Zenari's stomach. Staggering against the car door, Zenari tried to position himself to protect himself, but Robin had him pinned against the door. Feeling a fist slam under his chin, Zenari spit out blood, some of landing on the tiny fists of iron.

Feeling a brief breath of air pass between him, Zenari cracked open his eyes to see Robin grab hold of his shirt and slam him against the body of the car.

"Listen good, Zenari. I'm not going to tell you twice," growled Robin and one remembered that indeed this was the boy who was trained by the one and only Bat. "I'm sick of your little games. You try to con me, black me or go and tell anyone what has happened here, I'll hunt you down and kill you got it."

Zenari laughed, sending droplets of blood on the boy's face from his cracked ribs, "Why do I doubt that?"

Robin pushed the man farther into the car, his blue eyes narrowing and tilting up, turning into black bottomless pits. "Trust me, Zenari, I learned some new moves that I've been itching to try out. If you don't do what I say, you'll be the first to experience them."

While words feel on deaf ears, the darkness that poured out of the boy was taken to heart. Zenari found himself frozen. Slade truly did a number on this kid to make him fall this far…then again, he had heard things that made him think that the child did it all by himself, which for some odd reason seemed more scary.

Robin smirked, knowing he had the man's full attention, and continued, "Oh and don't interfere with Kumi anymore. Let him do his own things. If you try to turn him in again because you can't deal with losing to your own apprentice then I suggest retiring."

Composing himself, Zenari remembered whom he used to be, "Why don't you learn your place, boy."

That smirk bloomed into a full-fledge smile, "Need I remind you of that little contract you have with the other masters. I don't think my master, Deathstroke would be happy if he found out that you turned his apprentice over. If my wrath doesn't scare you enough, can you imagine Deathstroke's?"

Zenari frowned. As much as he hated it, the brat was right. Having Deathstroke on his tail would be a nightmare come true. Sensing his change, Robin stepped back, letting go of Zenari. The conman cracked his neck and wiped the blood from his lip.

"You know kid, if this whole thief, assassin business doesn't work, you should try conning." Sliding into his car, Zenari started the car and closed the door. Peering down the road, the man looked up at Robin, "If anything happens to Kumi…well, I'll be someplace warm."

Nothing else to say, Zenari drove off down the road, sending up dirt in his wake. Closing his eyes, Robin rubbed his face to get rid of the blood. Shoulders sagging, he turned to see Slade standing up on the edge of the stairs.

"Get clean for dinner."

Nodding, Robin made his way slowly past Slade and entered the house. Slade watched Robin with his one eye. Only when the boy disappeared into the bathroom did he allow glee to enter his eye.

-------------

Dinner was a quiet occasion. Once again, Hel-Loki and Deathstroke sat at the ends of the table. Durin was to the right of Hel-Loki as was Robin to Deathstroke. Kumi sat across from Durin, if he missed his master, the man did not show it. Tension was in the air and no one seemed hungry. Durin fidgeted in his seat, upset that no one was touching the food he made.

Rolling his eyes, Robin grabbed his plate and leaned forward, "I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm starving for a home cooked meal."

Durin's face beamed with a smile. Leaping up, he reached out and scooped out dumplings. Placing them on Robin's plate, he continued to put a couple slices of pork roast and vegetables next to the dumplings. Finally done, the boy leaned back and noticed that Robin was leaning back slowly. Robin was looking at Slade, sitting back down so carefully that if anything were to happen he would be ready. Finally resting, the teenager sighed with exaggeration, "Thank you master."

"Apprentice."

Robin smirked at Durin, "It's nice to eat dinner in a chair this time."

Kumi erupted into laughter and when the light bulb clicked, Durin joined in the laughter. Robin pouted, "It wasn't that funny, you guys. It hurt like hell."

The two continued to laugh. Hel-Loki smiled as she started to serve the food. Her eyes met with Slade and she could tell that the man was not at the least annoyed at the joke.

"_Robin's not the only one who changed_," mused Brynja, her Hel-Loki façade slipping.

The evening went off without incident and soon the boys were in the living room playing cards, while the masters were outside. Robin glanced quickly out the window and spotted Slade's form. Something in him spiked a fear that all this was a dream that he was out in the battlefield, bleeding to death. But seeing Slade's form eased the fear away. Robin knew that these nights as these were rare and soon he would be off doing jobs and training, but still…it was a much-needed vacation.

"Hello, Seir, your turn."

Durin's voice sparked the dream in Robin's mind. Turning, Robin started hard at him. He would betray them that was for certain. Yet, looking at Durin and then focusing on Kumi he realized that they were criminals in training. Betrayal would be a common game between the trio and because of that, their friendship would deepen into a trust that was rare in the criminal world. They wouldn't be hurt by the betrayal and that made the nightmare seem just that, a senseless dream born from a fear that he figured out in the warmth of the fire.

Robin looked down at the floor, and smirked.

"Watch and learn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were times in life, where Green Arrow could gloat about his gut instinct and how it saved his neck every time. He would have staked his bow that Reaper was Robin, that there would be some flaw about the imposter at Titan's Tower. Yet, staring straight at the boy, he couldn't find it.

The imposter was Robin. His mannerisms, the way he talked, body language and appearance. The only thing slightly off was a bit of his personality, but anyone could change after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil.

The red-hair alien named Starfire was floating over Kole and Gnarkk. "Friend Kole are you alright? Your face is damaged!"

Kole touched her broken nose softly. The swelling was still there but had gone down, considering before her face look like a grapefruit. "I am fine, Starfire," giggled Kole softly, "We just ran into some trouble."

Beastboy was buzzing around Kole, concern on his face. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Kole sighed, her eyes traveling up to the Justice League members. Black Canary nodded, annoyance on her face that Green Arrow's attention was on Robin.

"His name is Reaper. We ran into him when trying to track down another criminal. He is the same one we sent you on the tape."

Green Arrow's attention shot over to the group. "You have a tape with him on it?"

Robin marched forward, "Why wasn't I told this?"

Arrow narrowed his eyes at the boy. "_He's acting like he didn't know about the tape. Why would the Titans hide this…unless…"_

Cyborg laughed, "Didn't want to bother you, Robin. Hey, lets go work on the T-Car!"

Robin snapped at Cyborg, "I don't want to work on the car, Cyborg. Something is up, something you are not telling me!"

Kole took a step back. "I do not wish to cause any trouble, I just thought that since you guys told us other Titans that if anyone looked like Robin to report to you."

A silence fell on the group. Green Arrow felt hope rise in him. Eyes flickering over at Black Canary, he saw confusion dance across her face. "What do you mean, Kole?"

Cyborg placed himself between Kole and Canary, "Nothing, Black Canary. It's an old request that I guess other Titans still think needs to be carried out. Hey, did I say it's a great honor having you guys here!"

Green Arrow smiled. The child was sure trying hard to hide something. Taking a deep breath, Arrow ventured to ask, "You're looking for the real Robin aren't you." It wasn't a question but a statement that rocked the Titans to the core.

Gnarkk growled in confusion. Kole stared up at Starfire, "What is he talking about?"

Robin stepped up to Cyborg, "I'm right here, Cyborg."

Cyborg couldn't bear to look upon the boy's face.

Robin raised his voice "I'm the real Robin!"

"No, you are not."

Raven's monotone voice pulled the group's attention to the screen. Raven typed in the commands and began to play the video. She paused up at the close of Reaper. "Is this him, Kole?"

Kole nodded, "Yes, his name is Reaper."

Green Arrow walked up to the screen and stared at the face of Reaper. He could see it now, the blindfold covering his eyes acted like a mask. Guilt swelled him. "_What have I done?_"

Raven peered up at Arrow.

But a lost voice broke the silence. "…He looks like me…"

Raven turned and stared at the imposter. "We still do not know for certain where the real Robin is, but you are an imposter."

Robin glared at Raven, his fists shaking in anger. "I'm the real Robin, Raven. I was there when we fought and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, I remember when I went to save you from Trigon!"

Raven sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I sensed it immediately after the fight. Robin and I share a mental bond. I use to feel him…but with you, I cannot."

"Well then our bond is just quiet! Maybe it doesn't work anymore!"

"Then tell me, what did you show us in that briefcase of yours after the race?"

Eyes shifted to Robin. His masked eyes were narrowed, searching for the answer. "I didn't show you a briefcase…"

"Yes you did, Robin. Every known criminal was after that briefcase. Do you even remember how we all met?"

"Of course I do, what kind of silly question is that! We all met at the pizza place."

"No. Starfire was being hunted and we helped her escape from her prison. She kissed you to learn our language."

Robin took a step back, his face turning to Starfire, "I…kissed Starfire."

"Yes." Turning around, Raven put up the recording of their first fight as the Titans from the available surveillance cameras in the city. "You are a robot. Whoever designed you, wanted to fool us and believe we had the real Robin when in reality Robin is missing. Someone wants Robin…"

"No! You're wrong, I'm ROBIN!"

Green Arrow watched Robin back away from the group. Denial and fear was written all over his face. "How could you guys say such a thing? We've been together for a whole year, after the Brotherhood. I thought we finally had reached a perfect balance!"

Starfire couldn't take it anymore. Despite the fact that this was not their Robin, she felt sorry for the robot. To be told that you are not you and to add that you are not even human was not right on any level. Floating towards him, Starfire reached out her hand to comfort him. But the fake Robin knocked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Feeling sick, if a robot could even feel it, Robin darted out of the main room. A few minutes later the sound of a motorcycle roared off into the distance.

Starfire lowered to the floor. "What have we done?"

Cyborg, "We had to tell him one day, Star."

Raven leaned against the counsel and looked up at Green Arrow, "How did you know?"

Arrow regarded the Goth with a deep sadness, "We fought him."

"What?" Beastboy's mouth dropped open. The other Titans stared at him, eyes bulging in shock. Gnarkk smacked his forehead. Kole began to sniffle as she began to connect the dots.

Black Canary walked up behind Green Arrow, "Arrow has known Robin longer than you. While fighting Reaper, he couldn't help but see similarities. I thought he was wrong but Arrow's gut is seldom wrong. That is why we came, to see if this was the real Robin or not. And…I guess it wasn't. And if you fooled us, then…you've fooled the whole League and…"

No one needed her to continue. They had fooled Batman, but now with their secret exposed, it would be mere hours before the Bat found out. And when he found out, the Titans shivered. The wrath of the Batman was well-known and made great scary campfire stories.

Green Arrowed bent forward and ejected the tape. "I'll take this to headquarters and see if I can find out where he went. Reaper—Robin won't stay in the same place for long."

Turning around, Green Arrow began to exit from the main room, trailed by Black Canary.

Starfire's question halted his steps. "Are you saying that Kole's bad man is….this Reaper…is Robin?"

"Yes."

"What made him like this?"

"I wish I knew, Starfire. All I know, is that we have to save him, against his will if we must."

Turning, Arrow took in all their worried faces. These Titans cared deeply for Robin. Robin was their brother, friend and leader. He had binded the group together, made them a family. A cold shudder went through his body. If they looked like this, what would Bruce's reaction be like? Would the man lose it finally to find out his son had turned into a criminal?

No.

Bruce would tear the planet apart to search for his missing son and god have mercy on the soul who took Richard away from him.

-----------------------------------

A/N: Well, there ya go! The end of part one. Pretty sad ain't it. What? Did you expect a happy ending? Hahaha! Oh, and excuse me for that one word. I'm not much into curse words, but it was the only word that I could think of for Zenari to say. Well, take a break and prepare yourself for the next installment, for there will be: Action, Drama, more Angst, Betrayal, Deceit, Happiness and Sadness, more Titans than you can handle plus the Justice League. And let's not forget about criminal world now…

So yes. Hey, here's vote: Who want's romance? As you can tell, I'm not big into romance, but I'm willing to do it to add to the storyline. And as a parting gift till the next installment I leave you with this snippet. I was figuring out another scene, but thought I would leave that one for the opening scene and besides it wouldn't leave you guys hanging in suspense. I'm evil I know.

Death's new heir:

Lowering the hood, black gloves pulled the all black ski mask off the head. Raven locks flopped down in a mess. With a quick shake of the head, the hair fell back into its normal spiked position. Stretching his back, the figure continued its long walk through the maze of dimly lit halls. Finally reaching the main chamber, blue eyes brightened in anticipation at seeing an old man, waiting his arrival with a silver tray in his hand.

"Hello, Wintergreen." The voice was slightly deep with a British chirp to it.

Wintergreen nodded, "Excellent imitation, sir. The paper and your snack."

A boyish smirk revealed his glee, "Ah, Wintergreen, you didn't need to. Raspberry tea cake, Slade is going to kill you and me when he finds out you've been spoiling me."

A chuckle arose from the man, "Well, Seir. You deserve it, considering it is your longest streak of thefts without getting caught yet."

Seir raised the cake in a toast-like manner, "What can I say, they're all too slow to keep up with me." Finishing the cake in one bit, Seir grabbed the paper and continued on his way.

Wintergreen turned to go back to his chores, "Slade is in the main chamber, looking over some documents."

Seir nodded before coughing. Wiping his mouth clean of crumbs, Seir began to sprint down the hall, his eyes flickering from the hall to the paper. Oh Slade was going to love this.

Reaching the main chamber in record time, Seir skidded to a halt outside before entering. The main chamber was just that a large vast chamber, with some stairs leading up to little rooms. Above was a valuated ceiling, making the acoustics in the place perfect. In the center, was Slade leaning over his desk, paperwork strewn about. Seir made his way quietly to the desk, fiddling the newspaper in his hand.

"What is it, apprentice?"

"I've got some good news."

"Tell me the bad first."

Seir tilted his head and frowned, "I don't have bad—"

"Everyone has bad news in some form."

"Fine." Seir propped his elbows on the table and stared down at the paper. "I won't steal those."

Slade raised his eye to take in his apprentice.

Seir locked his gaze with him, "That's my bad news."

The mastermind went back to stare down at the work, but Seir could tell that the man had found it amusing. Looking down, Seir took a much closer look at the weapons Slade would need if he ever where to build this device. Memories began to surface of him shivering on a cold, metal bench reading over the blueprints of his latest steal on a military weapon.

"…Apprentice…"

Slade's voice pulled Seir out his reverie. The criminal watched as life sparked once more in those dull eyes.

"Just thinking about another life…"

The elder man waited for a continuation, but Seir only shook his head.

"Sorry about that Slade."

"It is alright, Seir. Your old lives as Richard, Robin and Dimitry will always haunt your mind everyday."

Seir, once known as the great Robin the Boy Wonder, gazed at his master, the man who shown him the truth in the dark. He had heard something in the man's voice that was like Slade knew what he was going through from personal experience.

Slade cleared his throat and stood straight. "What is that you wish to show me?"

Seir chuckled, "This." Spinning the newspaper on the table, he waited as Slade read the article.

"Well, it seems that your vacation has been cut short. You must be vigil at all times now. Not only the Titans but the Justice League and Batman will be searching for you."

"Sounds like fun to me." Seir sensed Slade's annoyance at his sarcastic remark, but he didn't care. He might have changed his name, but Robin's cockiness was very much still a part of him and sometimes it liked to sneak out and play.

Slade sighed and resumed his work, "Just don't get yourself killed."

Seir laughed, "Why Slade you made a joke once again."

Slade hissed something but Seir could not pick it up. Turning around, he made his way to his room, whistling. Today had been a good day.

The mastermind waited till his apprentice was gone and waited another fifteen minutes before turning his focus back on the newspaper. Picking it up, he studied the article. Even after the months since the pair had left the eastern part of Europe, he didn't think his apprentice was ready to face his old comrades. To no one really, except to the shadows on his lair, Slade whispered out the headline.

_Is he gone?_

_Robin the Boy Wonder shot in the chest, his condition as to whether he is alive or dead unknown; criminal responsible still at large_.

What fools.


End file.
